


Making It in Los Santos

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugs, Eventual Romance, F/F, GTA Online - Freeform, Heists, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other mature themes, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: Newly arrived in Los Santos, Moira O'Deorain seeks to make a name for herself with the city's best criminals. With the help of a colorful array of people, she achieves just that, earning quick and easy money and a notorious reputation. One day, she's given a job to rescue a girl from the Lost MC. Moira accepts, thinking that it should be an easy job. Right?Moira will soon discover nothing is clear-cut in Los Santos, where she'll find herself tangling with street gangs, drug dealers, private mercenaries, irksome billionaires, and the three most unlikely friends imaginable.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Welcome to Los Santos

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came out of the blue. Whatever, right?  
> Changes in dialogue (because Moira actually talks) as well as obvious characters

Moira O’Deorain looked out the window of the plane she was onboard. Below her, the lights of a large city shone back at her so bright that they could blind her. She turned away from the window as the flight attendant stood at the plane’s intercom.

“Attention passengers. We are now approaching Los Santos International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing.”

Moira cracked her neck and stretched in her seat. She had been living a meager life in her small Irish town. She was scraping by working as a lab assistant, and her apartment had fifteen previous owners (and it showed).

Then, that all changed when Moira started a friendship with a man named Lamar Davis. She complained to him about her crappy life across the Atlantic and he said that there were more opportunities in LS to make a living.

Just not through... _legal_ means.

And so, Moira boarded a plane for LS with the clothes on her back and without any regrets. During the times she was able to sleep with the loud couples and children on the plane, she thought of what this new city would offer her.

The plane landed on the runway and taxied to the right gate. A few minutes later, Moira and the remaining passengers departed the plane and walked into the airport. She immediately headed to the exit, and once the door opened she recoiled slightly at the warmth the hit her; it was substantially warmer than Ireland.

Moira looked ahead and saw a tall black man standing next to a car. He was looking around, and in his hand was a single red rose. Rolling her eyes, the tall redhead walked towards Lamar. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly

“Goddamn girl, I knew you were tall but not taller than me,” he said loudly. He cleared his throat and said, “I will say, you do look good though, girl.”

Moira smirked as she took the rose from Lamar’s hand and looked at it. She laughed and tossed it away before she extended her hand.

“It’s great to meet you, Lamar,” she said.

He grabbed and shook the redhead’s hand and tried to build back the momentum from his “smooth talk” earlier and said, “You know, we’ve been friends online for a long time, you know? I mean, you aren’t exactly the type of girl I seek out in the club, but I could make an exception.” He took a step towards her and she immediately stepped back.

“Lamar, don’t make me drop you right here,” Moira deadpanned.

Lamar raised his hands and sighed. “Fuck it, whatever.” He walked around his car and Moira followed, climbing into the passenger seat.

“Despite you not bein’ my type, I’m still gonna help you get settled in, baby,” Lamar said as he opened the door.

“Don’t call me baby,” Moira said.

Climbing in, Lamar said, “Okay, you might not be the flower type girl but I’ve got something else for you.” He reached into the car’s console and presented Moira with a handgun.

“Pah-yow,” he said as he handed it to Moira. “Welcome to Los Santos.”

Moira smiled as she took the gun. “Alright, now we’re talking,” she said as she aimed it and adjusted her grip on it.

Lamar chuckled as Moira examined her new gift. “Untraceable,” he said as she lowered it. Out of the blue, he added, “Give me a tongue kiss.”

The gun instantly came back up.

“My bad, okay? Let’s go,” he said quickly.

Lamar pulled the gear shift and pulled the car away from the airport entrance.

“There are all kinds of opportunities in Los Santos,” he explained as he pulled the car off the ramp and away from the airport. “You just gotta have the stomach and smarts to take advantage, like me.”

Lamar pulled onto another road and the pair continued and Lamar kept talking. “I know people all over the city. My boy Hao is the best mechanic in town. And my other boy Simeon is the best bullshit artist in town.”

“Hmm, you have a lot of ‘boys’, Lamar,” Moira commented. “No wonder you tried hitting on me.”

Lamar ignored what she said and continued. “And my boy G, or any of the homies from the Families, M. You’re good with all of them.”

Moira nodded and said, “That’s good.”

“I’m gonna hit up Hao. He might be able to get you a race. That is if you know what to do in one,” Lamar said.

“I can handle myself,” Moira said as she looked out the window. As Lamar drove, she looked out at the city’s sights; from the massive buildings to the bright neon lights of various bars. The people were incredibly diverse; rich people were walking their pets or shopping, while in the alley next to them would be a couple of homeless guys fighting.

After a few more minutes of Lamar driving and Moira sightseeing, Lamar pulled into a vacant parking lot and stopped.

“Alright, this is the spot. I’ll get Hao on the line and we’ll get you some wheels,” Lamar said.

Moira nodded as she got out while Lamar picked up his phone. She leaned against the door and looked around. The city’s nightlife was something else to behold; she only arrived and she knew she’d like it here.

About five minutes later, Moira turned as another car pulled into the lot. It was a white four-door sedan. The car stopped next to her and a man stepped out.

“You Lamar’s friend?” he asked. Moira nodded and he stuck out his hand. “I’m Hao. I’ve got you some wheels.”

Moira smiled as she moved passed Hao and sat in the driver’s seat. “Cheval Fugitive. She’s good for the new kid in town.”

“Thank you,” Moira said.

“Hey M, you ready!” Lamar yelled as he pulled out to the street. “Don’t think for a moment I’ll go easy on you!”

Moira went to close the door but Hao stopped her. “Win this race and I’ll throw some cash your way. It’s always funny to see Lamar lose.”

Moira chuckled as she pulled the car out and stopped on the street next to Lamar. She rolled down her window and turned to face Lamar.

“Alright M, we’re gonna race through Vinewood Hills, Alta, Rockford Hills. Pass by the golf course and back here,” Lamar explained. “If you want, you can follow me and come in an easy second place,” he said as he laughed.

Moira smirked as she revved her engine. “Trash talk all you want, Lamar. Never underestimate me.”

The two racers looked ahead as Hao walked in front of them. He removed a dirty rag from his back pocket and raised it into the air. A split second later it fell from his hand.

The rag had barely left Hao’s hand when Lamar and Moira put their feet down on their accelerators; tires screeched and the cars flew passed Hao.

Lamar took an early lead, putting himself at least three car lengths ahead of Moira. Suddenly, Moira’s phone began going off. She looked down and saw Lamar was calling her. She answered the call and put him on speaker.

_“Come on, M! I’m not goin’ that easy on you!”_

Moira pushed down the accelerator further, decreasing the distance between the two. Suddenly, a sharp turn came up and Moira braked too much, putting more distance between them.

 _“You’ll have to do better than that!”_ Lamar gloated.

Moira gritted her teeth as she sped up to catch Lamar. Within a few moments, the two were neck and neck. Another turn came up but Moira was prepared for it; she was able to use the turn to get ahead of Lamar, giving her the lead.

“Aw, what happened, Lamar?” she said into the phone.

The pair raced through the streets, passing cars honking their horns from being cut off. Moira increased her lead as they rounded the next turn. Moira smiled as she passed the golf course and the two turned at the last turn, Moira’s lead increased to four car lengths.

“My first night and I kick your ass!” Moira exclaimed. Her car crossed the unofficial finish line; she cheered to herself as she rolled back into the vacant lot. Hao was clapping slowly as she pulled up next to him.

“Atta girl,” Hao praised. He reached into his pocket and presented Moira with fifty bucks. “Good work handing an ‘L’ to L.”

Moira nodded thanks as Hao walked passed Lamar as he pulled in.

“Getting’ sloppy, L,” Hao mocked as he walked passed.

“Eh, fuck you, man. That shit was beginner’s luck,” he excused as he grabbed his phone and called someone.

Moira stood by as she stared at the money in her hands. She put it in her wallet as Lamar exited his car.

“Yes,” he said into his phone. “Yeah, she’s good, homie. Have I ever lead you astray?” There was a pause and he said, “Okay, maybe that one time but I swear to you, dog, she’s good.”

Lamar walked next to Moira and said into the phone. “Alright. Alright, I’ll let her know and send her your way.” He hung up the phone and turned to Moira. “Not bad, M. Not bad at all. I also saw you make some change from that little wager with Hao. That’s chump shit though. You wanna make some real money?”

“That’s why I left Ireland,” Moira said.

Lamar chuckled. “Well, my homie Gerald needs someone like you. Yeah, you’re taller than me and may stick out a little, but nobody else in this town knows you. He got a tip that the Vagos and the Ballas have decided to have themselves a little “cultural integration” if you get what I’m sayin’. They’re exchanging merchandise beneath the overpass of Olympic Freeway and Gerald wants you to acquire it for him.”

“Will he make it worth my while?” Moira asked.

“You know it, M,” Lamar said. “Just get the shit and call me when it’s done. I’ll send you G’s address then.”

Moira nodded and got into her car. She pulled out of the lot and onto the street. She scanned the street signs and made her way towards the Olympic Freeway. She drove for about a mile before she looked ahead and saw the Freeway.

Moira pulled into and stopped at the underpass. She looked to her left and saw a group of men standing in another section of the underpass.

“Here we are,” Moira said to herself as she reached for her pistol. She pulled back the side and let go, readying the gun for any trouble she was bound to encounter.

Moira turned the wheel and drove the car to the other side next to the entrance. She braced herself along the side, raising her pistol. She peaked out and saw one of the guys was handed a decent-sized package.

“It’s all there, my friend,” one of the Vagos said.

The man nodded as he took the package. “Alright. This looks good en-”

A gunshot went off and the man fell to the ground dead. The others jumped and ran for cover; three more were shot as the remaining men took cover and readied their guns.

Moira moved out from her cover and headed inside. One of the Vagos stood from his cover but Moira quickly shot him. Two more moved from their cover and both were shot as well.

“Fuck this shit! I ain’t dyin’ today!” one of the Ballas yelled. The remaining gang members stood and took off, leaving Moira behind.

“Aw, come on, boys! Where’s the fun in running?!” Moira shouted. She laughed at herself as she knelt and grabbed the surprisingly heavy package.

Smiling in satisfaction, Moira walked back to her car and got in. She turned it on and called Lamar; it rang twice before he answered.

_“Wassup, M?”_

“I got the package. Where to now?” Moira asked.

 _“You got it?! Hell yeah! I told G you were good!”_ Lamar praised. _“I’ll text you the address.”_

Moira hung up and within seconds the address came up. She pulled her gear shift and drove away from the scene. After driving for a couple of minutes, she turned into a small neighborhood called Strawberry. She found the right apartment complex and stopped outside the entrance.

Turning off the car, Moira collected the package and walked into the complex. Standing just outside one of the doors was Lamar. He saw her and pounded on the door several times.

“G, get yo ass out here!” he yelled. He turned to Moira and held out his fist. “You good, M?”

Moira bumped her fist with his as she presented the package. “All good.”

The door suddenly opened and slowly, a heavier-set black man wearing a white fedora with a silver ‘LS’ chain around his neck walked out.

“Well damn, there you are, you anti-social motherfucker,” Lamar said.

Gerald gave Moira a small nod with a simple, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Moira returned.

Lamar waved his hand and said, “Go on, give him the stuff.”

Moira presented the package and placed it in Gerald’s hand. He nodded, clearly impressed.

“Alright, here. Don’t bother counting it,” he said as he handed Moira her cash. She took it with a smirk as he added, “Anything else interesting, or I text you, you bring it back here. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Moira answered.

Lamar smiled and he turned back to Moira. “See. Already getting started. Now that you got some paper, you need to get yourself some better attire.

Moira’s brow creased as she looked down at what she was wearing: a simple black T-shirt with dark blue jeans and her short hair was untidy.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Moira asked.

Lamar put his hands out defensively and said, “Naw, M. But, if you’re going to be rolling with me, you gotta not look like a damn street bum.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “What the fuck ever. I’ll see you,” she said as she turned and walked out of the complex. Behind her, she could hear Lamar knocking on Gerald’s door, bugging him about his “commission”.

Moira got in her car and counted the cash from her payment. She smiled as five-hundred dollars was flipped in her hands. She pulled out of the complex and got back on the street. She drove around a little, taking in more of the sights of Los Santos.

Suddenly, Moira found a Binco clothing store. She pulled into the lot and exited her car. She walked inside, finding the sole occupant to be a young woman standing behind the counter.

“Hey,” she deadpanned.

“Hello,” Moira answered. She walked around the store, looking out for anything that may make her look less like a “damn street bum”.

Moira stopped at the back of the store and found exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed what she needed and placed them on the counter.

“I can change into these here, right?” Moira asked.

“Sure,” the cashier said. “Anything else?”

Moira was about to say no before she looked down and saw something that caught her eye.

_Cremo Barber’s Forming Gel_

Moira smirked and placed the small tin on top of her clothes. “This as well.”

* * *

Five minutes later, Moira walked out of the store wearing a short-sleeved black button-up with beige chinos and new black shoes. As she stood next to her car, she adjusted her purple necktie and combed her hand through her now slicked-back hair. She got in her car and looked in the passenger seat at her handgun and the remaining money she had made today.

“Welcome to Los Santos.”


	2. Making New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chapters every couple of days (subject to change obviously)

Moira backed out of the Binco lot and pulled out onto the main street. She drove around a little before her phone started ringing. She looked down and saw it was Lamar again. She pressed the ‘Answer’ button and refocused on the road.

“Hey, Lamar. Miss me already?” she asked.

Lamar laughed on the other end. _“Eh, I try not to get too sentimental with my associates.”_

Moira rolled her eyes. “Bullshit,” she said. She turned onto another street and asked, “What have you got for me?”

 _“If you’re lookin’ to make some quick paper, there are small stores and shit all over the city,”_ he explained. _“These fools ain’t heroes either, so just walk in, point yo piece at him, and he’ll empty the register.”_

“Sounds good,” Moira replied.

 _“I’ll send you the address for one of the better ones. Another associate of mine will meet you there,”_ Lamar said.

“Alright. Thanks, LD,” Moira replied. She hung up and waited; the address popped up and Moira inputted it into her car’s GPS. She drove along the route for a couple of minutes until she turned onto Clinton Avenue. She pulled up next to the entrance to the ‘24/7’ store and parked, waiting for Lamar’s other associate.

A couple of minutes passed and Moira’s attention was grabbed by someone knocking on her window. She turned and saw a young Latina woman leaning against her car. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink skull graphic and black capris. Her hair was shaved on the left side of her head while the rest was swept along her right.

Moira unlocked the car and the young woman opened the door. “Hola, chica,” she said with a smirk. She moved Moira’s handgun out of the way and got in, removing her backpack before she sat down.

“So, you must be Lamar’s other associate,” Moira said with an amused smile.

The young woman gave her a look and said, “Gee, I figured we’d be at least ‘friends’ by this point.” She stuck out her hand and said, “Olivia Colomar, at your service.”

“Moira O’Deorain,” she said as she took Olivia’s hand and shook it.

Olivia smiled again. “Yeah, Lamar told me about you. He said you were efficient and a fast learner.”

Moira shrugged. “I aim to please.”

Olivia chuckled as she looked out at the store. “This store’s a real hot spot. We should make a pretty penny off this one.”

Moira looked out and asked, “So, what’s the plan?”

Olivia looked ahead and answered, “Simple. I’ll walk in and hold up the poor bastard, then once I get the cash, I’ll run back out and you drive like Hell.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Moira said.

“Maybe, but the cops will flood here, so I hope you can handle pressure,” Olivia said as she got out. She unzipped her backpack and put it back on her back as she walked inside. Moira watched her stand at the counter and talk with the attendant for a second.

Suddenly, Olivia reached into her backpack and withdrew a sawed-off shotgun from it. She began yelling and pointing the gun right at the attendant. His arms went up before they went back down to the register, his hands frantically trying to open it.

Moira drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, whistling to the music on the radio. Suddenly, her ears perked up when she heard sirens in the distance, and they were closing fast.

Olivia kept her shotgun aimed as the attendant dropped a plastic bag full of cash onto the ground. She fired her shotgun next to the attendant, making him run into the back room. Olivia collected the money and ran back outside. She threw herself into the car and slammed the door.

“Drive, Roja!” she yelled as the sirens got louder.

Moira slammed her foot on the gas and her car peeled out and away just as a police car rounded the street corner.

“Going anywhere in particular?” Moira asked as she cut across traffic and onto another street.

“Yes. There’s a nice alleyway off of Spanish Avenue that I like to use,” Olivia said. “Just keep driving and I’ll direct you.”

Moira nodded as she continued down Power Street until she saw the street sign for Spanish Avenue.

“Turn right, then keep going,” Olivia said. Moira turned onto the street and kept driving. She looked in her mirror and saw the cops weren’t on their tail.

“That alley! There!” Olivia exclaimed.

Moira looked and saw the alleyway. She quickly turned her car and entered the alleyway. She shifted the car, hiding it from anyone who could see it from the street.

The pair remained still as the sirens grew louder. A minute later, three cop cars sped passed their alley.

“Now to see how their search is going,” Olivia said as she grabbed her phone. She selected an app and set the phone down on the dashboard. Moira could hear radio interference on it.

_“Dispatch, I’ve got no visual on suspects.”_

_“I’ve got nothing here as well. Call it off.”_

Moira’s eyes widened. “What’s that?”

Olivia smiled. “Police scanner app I created. It gives me more detailed information than typical scanners because I can also hack into dispatch and get details on what’s going on _inside_ the station.”

Moira smirked and chuckled. “Well, we lost them. Where to?”

“My place,” Olivia answered as she placed her shotgun and the money in her backpack. “0605 Spanish Avenue Apartment 1.”

Moira nodded and she pulled the car out of the alley. She turned back onto Spanish Avenue and drove until she reached the apartment. Olivia pressed a button on her phone and the garage door opened. Moira eased her car in, parking next to a black and purple motorcycle.

Turning off the car, Moira and Olivia got out. “Big garage,” Moira commented; it was big enough for six cars.

“Yeah, not much of a car person, but I liked the location,” Olivia said. The two walked to a nearby door and walked up the stairs to Olivia’s door. She unlocked it and the two walked inside.

Inside, Moira stared impressed at the attractively nice apartment. It had a large living room with an expensive entertainment system and TV. At the side was a small kitchen and adjoining dining room. There was a door off to the side that led most likely to the bedroom.

“Welcome to ‘Casa de Colomar’,” Olivia said as she held her hands up high.

“Nice place,” Moira commented. She walked slowly into the apartment.

Olivia set her backpack down and emptied the contents; both the shotgun and bag of money fell out.

“Thanks,” Olivia said. “Perks of all the jobs I’ve worked. I grew up in El Burro Heights; I could never take a walk at night without some gang members leering at me. I was once a scared little girl. But now…” She pumped the slide and the empty shell from her shot earlier ejected.

Moira chuckled as she and Olivia sat down at the table. She dumped the money on the table and tossed the bag aside.

“Alright, get to counting and I’ll get us drinks,” Olivia said. Moira nodded as she counted out their ill-gotten gains. She had finished just as Olivia returned with two bottles of beer.

“Total is $1156,” Moira said.

Olivia smirked as she unscrewed the cap. “Go ahead and take half. That was some good driving back there.”

“Thank you,” Moira said as she took her half.

Olivia smiled as she took a sip of her beer. “So, where’s your place to hide out at?”

Moira stilled before her beer reached her lips. “I actually don’t have a place of my own,” she admitted.

Olivia smiled again and said, “Well, I have no problem with you staying with me.”

“Really?” Moira asked.

“Absolutely,” Olivia nodded. “You’ll be a Helluva lot better than other roommates I’ve had. You’re not a freeloader, and we can use each other’s help on jobs.”

Moira smiled. “Olivia, I feel this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

The two raised their bottles and clinked them together before they tilted their heads back and drank.

* * *

The next day came and Moira had fully settled into Olivia’s apartment. She had used her money to buy more clothes so she wouldn’t wear the same thing every day. She then opened a new Maze Bank account and deposited the remainder of her cash.

Moira was simply driving through the city, her windows down and the music from her phone blaring. Suddenly, her phone went off. She looked down and saw it was from an unknown number. She pressed the ‘Answer’ button.

“Who is this?” Moira asked.

 _“Hello,”_ an accented voice answered. _“This is Simeon Yetarian. Lamar has told me about you, and how you’re an efficient worker.”_

“Indeed I am,” Moira answered.

 _“Wonderful!”_ Simeon exclaimed. _“Then you will have no trouble doing a job for me.”_

Moira turned left at a stoplight and said, “Yeah? And what is that?”

 _“It is simple, my friend. I am a pillar of the community; I practically provide a public service. Unfortunately, some people enjoy taking advantage of my kindness,”_ Simeon explained.

“Okay,” Moira said as she pulling up next to the apartment.

Simeon cleared his throat. _“Anyway, a customer bought a pink Zion from me, and she has yet to make a single payment. She runs a salon on Carson Avenue. Steal it back, and return it to my dealership, Premium Deluxe Motorsport.”_

“Alright. I’ll get it done,” Moira said.

 _“Please do,”_ Simeon said. _“Oh, and don’t bring the cops with you.”_ With that, he hung up.

Moira pulled out her phone and called Olivia. The phone rang twice and she answered.

 _“Hey, Roja,”_ she said.

“Hey, Olivia. I need a favor. I got a job from this Simeon guy and I need you to drop me off at Carson Avenue. I need to ‘repossess’ a car for him,” Moira said.

Olivia laughed on the other end. _“Yeah, I know Simeon. A real prick but he pays well enough. I’ll be down in a bit.”_

Moira hung up and waited outside. A few minutes later Olivia walked out and down the stairs. She climbed into Moira’s car and they pulled out and away.

“Carson Avenue isn’t too bad. There may be a couple of guys with pieces on them, but it’s the owner calling the cops you need to worry about,” Olivia said.

Moira nodded as she drove through the streets. She drove the two of them for ten minutes until they arrived just beyond the salon where the car was.

“Here we are,” Moira said. “Just take my car back to the dealership to pick me up.”

“You got it, Roja,” Olivia said as Moira exited the car. Olivia climbed into the driver’s seat and drove away.

Moira looked ahead and slowly made her way to the salon. She snuck around back and found the pink Zion parked. She ran towards it and opened the door before climbing inside, where she found the keys in the ignition.

“God, some people are too stupid,” Moira said to herself as she started the car up. However, the second she grabbed to reverse the car, a woman walked out of the salon screaming. Moira peeled out of the back, narrowly avoiding two men walking nearby.

Moira made it back onto Carson Avenue when she heard the sirens in the distance. She turned onto the next street and brought up her phone with the scanner Olivia had installed. She pulled into a nearby alley and waited. A few minutes later, the police called it off.

Smiling, Moira pulled out of the alley and back onto the street. She brought up her GPS and drove to the dealership. A few minutes later, she pulled into the back lot of Premium Deluxe Motorsport.

As she exited the car, Moira heard a garage door open. She turned and saw a man wearing a black collared shirt with line accents, which was unbuttoned on top to show off a hairy chest and gold chain, along with black pants and shoes. He laughed merrily as he walked out to Moira.

“Ah, my dear, I knew you could do it!” Simeon praised. “I must say, if I wasn’t fully-staffed, I would hire you here. But maybe you can do volunteer part-time work, huh?”

Moira stared at him and placed her hands on her hips. “Thanks for the ‘compliment’, but I’ll take my pay now.”

Simeon nodded. “Of course, of course. It’s been deposited into your account. Thank you again, my dear. I expect great things from you.” He laughed again as he walked back inside.

Moira rolled her eyes but grinned when she took out her phone and saw the notification.

_Amount deposited: $1000_

Chuckling, Moira walked next door to the AmmuNation gun store. Inside, hard rock music was playing while the attendant stood behind the glass counter.

“I need a pistol holster, some extra magazines, and about three boxes of .45 ammo,” Moira said.

Without asking for any ID or anything, the man grabbed what she needed and she purchased the items. She then proceeded to the firing range at the back of the store. She put on a set of ear protectors and walked inside.

Moira grabbed a target and set it up on the retriever. She sent the target out to five yards and loaded all of her magazines. She pulled back the side and fired, putting half of the rounds within an inch group of the bullseye.

Satisfied, Moira sent it out to ten yards and fired the remainder of her magazine. A couple of bullets hit a little high, but she was able to group them all within the same area as well.

“Impressive,” a woman’s accented voice called out. Moira looked out and to her right, where she saw a long barrel sticking out a few rows down from her.

Moira flinched as the woman fired her rifle. She looked down and saw the target set at the maximum range. She fired five times, three of the bullets going through the same bullet hole. The barrel pulled back as the target returned.

Moira removed her ear protectors and stood out from her station. From a few rows down, the mystery woman stepped out. She was tall, with pale skin and hair tied into a high ponytail. She wore a white dress shirt unbuttoned on top with black dress pants and shoes. She smirked upon seeing Moira.

“Bonjour,” she said. “I haven’t seen you around here.”

“I’m new in town,” Moira said. “I’m Moira.”

The woman smirked. “Amélie Lacroix,” she said. The two women shook hands and Amélie placed her beautiful rifle in its case before they exited the range together. They walked through the store and back outside, where Moira found Olivia standing next to her car.

“Hey, Am,” she said as she looked up from her phone.

Amélie smiled and turned to Moira. “I didn’t know you were friends with this little pest. I’d reconsider the company you keep,” she sarcastically drawled.

Olivia laughed and said, “Ah, come on, Amélie. I’m a great person to be around.”

Amélie rolled her eyes and said, “If you say so.” She turned to Moira and said, “If you know Olivia, then I can assume we’ll meet again. Adieu.”

The two women waved goodbye as Amélie left. Olivia turned back to Moira and asked, “So, how’d the job go?”

“A nice grand for a pink Zion,” Moira answered. She was about to enter her car when she received a text. She looked it over and nodded.

“Who’s that?” Olivia asked.

“Gerald,” Moira answered. “There’s a drug deal at the LS Gas Company in Banning. He wants me to grab the stuff for him.”

“Banning?” Olivia asked. “That’s some hot territory. You’ll need some help.”

“What kind?” Moira asked.

Olivia smiled. “The best. I’ll tell him to meet you there.” She got out her phone and walked off. “Take your car. I’ll walk back.”

Moira nodded and got in her car. She drove away from the gun store and made her way to Banning. She turned right onto a winding road and underneath some train tracks. She pulled up next to another car that was idling nearby.

Getting out, Moira walked up to and got into the car. In the driver seat was a man maybe a couple of years older than her. He wore a black hoodie with black tactical pants, and on his head was a black beanie.

“I take it your Olivia’s friend,” the man asked, his voice slightly raspy.

Moira nodded. “Yes. Moira O’Deorain.”

“Gabriel Reyes,” he introduced.

Moira looked out and asked, “So, what’s the plan?”

“I’ll take care of the gang members and any remaining heat, and you just take the package and waltz outta here,” he said.

“Alright,” Moira said. “Let’s go.”

Gabe put the car in drive and drove it down towards the deal. The gang members looked to the car but made no motions to retrieve their guns.

Stopping the car, Gabe exited and walked to the back. He popped the trunk and stood next to it.

“The package,” he stated. “Hand it to us and you leave alive.”

One of the gang members laughed and yelled, “You’re outnumbered, old man!”

Gabe grinned wickedly and reached into the trunk, revealing an assault shotgun. The gang members had no time to react as Gabe unleashed a fury of shells at them, his laugh loud over the blasts.

Moira got out of the car and gunned down two other gang members before moving to the package. She grabbed it and retreated to the car, where Gabe had gotten back in. he drove them back to Moira’s car to let her out. However, an SUV pulled in, gunfire coming from the inside.

Gabe shouted as he exited the car and fired on the SUV. The shots pierced the windshield and killed the occupants but Gabe didn’t stop. He unloaded on the engine, setting it ablaze and within moments blowing it up in a spectacular explosion. He let out a sigh as he dropped the now empty drum magazine.

“See ya around, Moira,” Gabe said as he walked back to his car. Moira nodded as she drove away from the destruction that had unfolded. She drove out to Strawberry and parked outside Gerald’s apartment. She walked into the courtyard, where she found him waiting.

Moira tossed the package to Gerald, and he simply tossed it in his hand and muttered “Nice” before walking back into his apartment.

“Damn, he _is_ bad about interaction,” Moira said to herself. She checked her phone again and smiled at seeing another $1000 deposit.

Moira got back in her car and pulled away from Gerald’s. She drove through the neon-lit streets back home to Olivia’s. She parked her car in the garage and made her way to the steps, sighing as she entered the apartment.

“Gabe texted me. You guys caused quite a scene in Banning,” Olivia said.

Moira laughed as she opened the fridge. “Damn, you sure do know a lot of people.”

“You gotta in a town like this,” Olivia stated. “And believe me, there’s a lot more.”

Moira chuckled as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked to the couch. She propped her feet up and twisted the cap off, taking a long sip before turning the TV on.

“What a day it’s been.”


	3. New Employers

A month passed and Moira had found herself finally getting used to her new life in Los Santos. The jobs from Gerald, Simeon, and Lamar provided her with more money than she thought possible. Any thoughts about her old life were practically gone; the dreary, cold, small Irish town was replaced now with the action-packed, sun-soaked paradise.

Moira groaned as her eyes slowly began to open. Her night before was pretty rough; she had to retrieve an RV full of crystal meth chemicals for Gerald from Sandy Shores. The area was a ferocious battleground between dealers and G wanted in. So, Moira collected it and a cool five grand was deposited.

Moira rolled to her side and stretched her arms before she slowly woke up. She rose from the couch, combing a hand through her hair as she checked her phone and sighed upon seeing what time it was.

_10:43 AM_

“Time to get up, I guess,” she said to herself. She got up and stretched her arms, groaning was her joints popped. She walked across the living room and opened the door to Olivia’s room, where the Latina woman was fast asleep. Moira rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom.

Nearly ten minutes later, Moira walked out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around her body. She walked passed Olivia back into the living room. She walked over to the set of drawers holding her clothes and changed into a grey V-neck with tan capris.

Moira was just putting on her shoes when she heard her phone start to ring. She slipped her other shoe on and walked over to the table. She looked at the phone’s screen in confusion as she read the name that appeared on it.

_Lester_

“Lester?” Moira asked herself. She picked up the phone and answered, “Who is this?”

 _“I think your caller ID can tell you enough,”_ a wheezy-sounding voice said. _“Anyway, you don’t know me, but I know you. You’ve been making quite a name for yourself.”_

“Oh?” Moira asked. “Is my name so prominent that you were able to get my number?”

 _“As I said, I know you,”_ Lester said. _“And with that, I know you’ll take work as well. Come to my house in Murrieta Heights.”_

The call ended and Moira’s phone received an address. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the table to collect her car keys. She turned when she heard Olivia’s bedroom door open.

“Christ, Roja. Do you have any idea what time it is?” she asked through a heavy yawn.

Moira gave her a look. “Liv, it’s nearly eleven o’clock.”

Olivia looked at her phone and her brow raised a little. “Oh shit,” she said in mild surprise. She looked up and asked, “Where are you off to?”

“Murrieta Heights. I got a call from a guy called ‘Lester’,” Moira explained.

Olivia’s brow scrunched again. “Lester? Never heard of him.”

Moira shrugged. “Well, I’m about to find out.” With that, she walked out the door and down to the garage. She unlocked her car and opened the garage door, driving out and onto the street.

* * *

Moira’s GPS took her out to East Los Santos, where she drove around until she found herself in Murrieta Heights. She turned onto another street where the GPS stopped her. She got out and saw a small, bungalow-style house with several satellite antennae dishes sticking out of it. It was surrounded by fences topped with razor wire and the windows were barred.

“What the Hell kind of house is this?” Moira asked as she walked up the steps. She got to the door and knocked three times before pulling back. She looked up and noticed a camera staring right at her.

 _“Huh, you’re fast,”_ a voice said from a speaker.

The door clicked and opened a little. Moira pushed it open and walked inside. She was met with a cluttered and dirty house; she grimaced slightly when an unknown smell hit her like a train. She walked into the next room where she found a squatty man with a receding hairline, neckbeard, and glasses sitting in a wheelchair.

“You must be Lester,” Moira said.

Lester nodded. “Welcome to paradise. That is, if your definition of paradise is the lair of a voyeuristic conspiracy theorist.”

Moira glanced around at the various computer screens and posters. “Yeah, not exactly.”

“So,” Lester said as he back himself away from his desk, “you have been making a big name for yourself. That is if that name is ‘Biggest Idiot’.”

Moira stared down at Lester. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Lester raised his hands and said, “Hey, don’t blame me. I’m not the one who commits a petty crime every waking hour and walks around with their bank card sticking out of their pocket.” He coughed a little before he reached over and used his inhaler.

“Look, the point I’m trying to get at is that you shouldn’t have all of this money just lying in your account,” Lester explained. “Someone can easily catch you off guard and bam, all your money is gone.”

“Well then ‘o wise one’, pray tell what I should do?” Moira asked sarcastically.

“Take my advice and invest in real estate,” Lester said.

Moira rolled her eyes. “Buddy, I may be making good money, but I don’t have nearly enough money to do something like that. Fuck, I don’t even have my own place.”

“Huh, then we’ll have to remedy that,” Lester said. He returned to his computer and said, “I’ve got contacts across the state that are willing to pay top dollar for specific services. They’ll pay you the dough you need to become a real player.” He outstretched his arms and added, “Like me.”

Moira looked him up and down. “Yeah. Like you.” She turned and exited the room.

“I-I’ll send the details!” Lester yelled after her.

“Sure thing,” Moira answered as she walked out the front door and back outside. She felt her phone going off and she retrieved it from her pocket, seeing a text from Lester with the job. The phone showed someone calling her; Moira smiled when she saw Olivia’s name.

Moira pressed the button and held the phone to her ear. “Hey, Liv. You finally up and about?”

 _“Yes,”_ Olivia said with a chuckle. _“You done with that stranger who called you?”_

“Yeah,” Moira answered as she stepped into her car. She started it up and drove away from Lester’s house. “Interesting fellow.” She turned onto the next street and said, “He gave me a job. Large payout. You interested?”

 _“Sorry, but I can’t Roja,”_ Olivia answered. _“I’ll hit up Am. She might be interested.”_

Moira heard another couple of rings and suddenly she heard Amélie’s voice.

 _“What now, Liv?”_ Amélie asked in annoyance.

 _“Wow, good afternoon to you too,”_ Olivia said. She laughed lightly and said, _“Anyway, Moira needs some help on a job. I’m unavailable, so I thought of you.”_

 _“What are the details?”_ Amélie asked.

Moira opened the message from Lester and said, “Lester says that he wants me to steal some documents being exchanged between some gang members and an architectural financial institution at a parking garage in Pillbox Hill. He says there’s going to be a lot of guys there, so they’d need to be thinned out.”

Amélie’s end went quiet before she said, _“Very well. I know where to go. There’s a building across from it where I can set up my sniper.”_

“Great,” Moira said. “I’m on my way there now. Thank you.”

The other two girls said their goodbyes and Moira hung up. She turned onto the next street and drove for a few minutes before she arrived at the parking garage. She slowly drove inside and up the ramps until she got just to the entrance to the roof.

Moira quietly got out of her car and snuck over to the sidewall. She peeked out and saw at least a dozen armed men standing around a circle of cars.

Moira felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and read the message she received.

_Amélie: You in position?_

Moira typed back “Yes” and waited. She received another message.

_Stay down_

Moira heard a loud crack followed by a thud. The remaining men all began yelling, but their shouts were silenced with each crack of Amélie’s rifle. Within moments, the yells were silenced.

Slowly, Moira stood up and looked to the building on the other side of the parking garage. She saw Amélie stand with her rifle slung over her shoulder. They gave each other small salutes as Amélie walked away from her spot.

Moira smiled as she walked over and grabbed the files off the body of one of the men. She walked back to her car and got in, driving out of the parking garage and back onto the street. She checked the message again and got the directions for Lester’s warehouse. She drove for a little while until she pulled in front of the warehouse entrance.

A man walked up to Moira’s car and knocked on the window. She rolled it down and asked, “Who are you?”

“Lester said you’d be here,” he said. “The documents?”

Moira reached over and handed them to the man. He smiled and said, “Alright. I’ll text Lester. Good work.”

Moira nodded and pulled away from the warehouse. She stopped when her phone started ringing again; it was a call from another unknown number. She answered it and said, “Who is this?”

 _“Hello,”_ a man’s raspy voice introduced. _“This is a courtesy call from Tre-”_

“Not interested in telemarketers,” Moira said. She reached to hang up when the man talked again.

 _“This is no over-the-phone sale, this is just a message from my boss telling you that you really messed up,”_ he said.

“What?” Moira asked.

The man took a breath and said, _“My boss is very angry. And you won’t like him when he’s angry. He wants to meet you at our main office in Sandy Shores. He said something about bringing mouthwash and kneepads. Oh, and you’d best hurry.”_

“Listen here you little-” Moira said, but the call got cut. She groaned and looked at the number, getting an address from it.

Moira groaned as she drove up and turned onto the Palamino Freeway, passing by high mountains on her left and the coast and the Pacific Ocean on her right. She drove for a little longer before getting on the Senora Freeway, making her way to Sandy Shores.

* * *

A dusty shithole.

That was the best description Moira could give to Sandy Shores. Rusted out trailers, weathered down buildings, and nearly every person she drove passed was either drunk, high or both.

Moira followed the GPS until she arrived at one of the trailers. She got out and walked up the worn steps she opened the door and walked inside. She turned and saw an older, scruffy-looking man wearing a red plaid shirt, white tank top, cargo shorts, and a dirty fishing hat.

“Trevor!” he said in his raspy voice. “This is _that_ person!”

Moira turned and saw another man standing next to the trailer’s sink. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown work boots, all three of which were quite dirty. She could see part of a tattoo obscured by his shirt sleeve and another across his neck that read “Cut Here”. However, above everything else, she noticed about him was the crazed look in his eyes.

“I know who this is, Ron!” Trevor said agitatedly. He turned to Moira and pointed at her. “You. I like you. You may be just the sweet lady I need in my life to finally settle down.”

Moira backed away as Trevor outstretched his arms. “Come on, hold me. Ah, I’m getting a little excited!” He looked back to her and said, “You wanna know why I’m getting excited, cupcake?! No, not because I want to fuck you! It’s because you have been fucking me!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Moira asked loudly.

“You have been fucking over a lot of business ventures of mine!” Trevor yelled. “Normally, I’m all for taking what you want when it comes your way and the can-do attitude! But, when that means someone shits on my business, then that’s when I draw the fucking line!”

Trevor shouted in anger as he pointed to Moira again. “And yet, you come here, after fucking with my interests, and you don’t even show up with cookies, or a nice pie, or even a courtesy picture of your tits!”

Moira’s hands went in the air. “What in the actual fuck?!”

Ron stood up and said, “You messed with the wrong people here, my friend.”

Moira glared at Ron. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah, shut the fuck up, Ron!” Trevor yelled. Ron cowered away.

Trevor turned back to Moira and collected his breath. “Alright. Now that we are all calm and collected, you are going to go out there and repay your debt to society. That debt is a job, and society being me. Got that, Red?”

Moira placed her hands over her face and groaned. She lowered them and looked back at Trevor. “And what would that be?”

Trevor nodded and laughed creepily. “So you do have some morality in there.” He clapped and said, “Fucking excellent. I want you to go the Lost MC’s little hidey-hole and steal one of their vans.”

“Is this still about Ashley?” Ron asked. Trevor turned and growled like a dog at him.

“One more word, Ron, and I bury you up to your neck in the desert!” he shouted. Ron cowered away again.

Trevor turned back to Moira and said, “Just get the fucking van. Now!”

Moira couldn’t walk out of that dysfunctional Hellhole fast enough. She walked down the stairs and out of Trevor’s “yard”. She looked and saw a four-wheeler parked next to the fence.

“Might as well,” Moira said. She hopped on it and turned it on, revving the engine and taking off. She sped passed other trailers and worn-down buildings before riding over a bridge. She rode up to a small trailer park; several motorcycles were parked all around. A roughly etched sign sat crooked at the entrance.

_Stab City_

“Charming,” Moira said to herself. She turned off the four-wheeler and walked towards the entrance. A biker standing by with an AK saw her and approached.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked.

Moira whipped out her pistol and fired, putting a bullet right between his eyes. Instantly, the entire park was alerted.

“Shit,” Moira groaned. She grabbed the AK off the ground and opened fire on the rushing bikers. She hurried along, using the trailers as cover as she moved towards one of the vans. She made it to one last trailer and ran out, opening fire and spraying at any bikers she saw. She tossed the AK away and hopped in the van.

Moira started the van up and peeled out. She ducked as more gunfire rained in on her as she sped out of the trailer park. Moira chuckled but jumped when her side mirror was shot out. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw two bikes pursuing her.

One of the bikes sped up and put himself right next to the van. Moira jerked the wheel and smashed into the bike, sending him into the guardrail. Moira looked and brake checked the final bike. He slammed into the back of the van and Moira continued on her way. Without any further complications, she turned and parked the van next to Trevor’s garage.

“Ron! Outside, now!”

Moira heard a door open and close and a few seconds later Ron ran outside. “On behalf of Trevor Phillips Industries, we graciously thank you,” Ron said.

The window next to Moira opened and Trevor yelled, “Ron! You’re the intern! You don’t speak for my business!”

Ron nodded quickly and ran off. Moira turned to Trevor and asked, “So, am I forgiven?”

Trevor made a noise of contemplation and answered, “Almost. It’ll take a little more than this to earn my favor.”

“Well, I’ll need some other incentive to do them for you,” Moira said back. “I don’t work for free.”

Trevor laughed. “Fuck, you’ve got some fire in ya. God, I love you.” He stuck out his hand and said, “Proper introductions. Trevor Phillips, CEO of Trevor Phillips Industries.”

Moira rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand to shake. “Moira O’Deorain.”

“Moira,” Trevor repeated. “Nice name. I could call ya ‘M’…no, no. That brings up…memories.” He waved his hand and said, “Anyway, get lost. I’ll contact you some time.”

Moira gave Trevor a small salute and walked back to her car. She turned it on and pulled away from the trailer. She dialed up Olivia and set the phone down.

 _“Hey, Roja,”_ Olivia answered. _“What is it?”_

“Liv, I need you to set out a couple of beers for me,” Moira said.

 _“Damn, you had that rough of a day?”_ Olivia asked.

Moira groaned. “You have no idea.”


	4. Moving Up the Ladder

Olivia laughed as she shut the fridge door with her hip, two beers in her hands. She walked into the living room, where Moira was sitting on the couch; her head was tilted back and her hand was over her forehead.

“This Trevor guy seems interesting,” Olivia said as she handed Moira her beer. She took the bottle and downed nearly half of it.

“Yeah, if by interesting you mean psychotic,” Moira answered. “I couldn’t tell if he wanted to fuck me or kill me…or kill me _then_ fuck me.”

Olivia was having a laughing fit. “He sounds like a real charmer. You should introduce me to him.”

Moira took another sip. “Tell you what, whenever he calls me for another job, which inevitably will happen, I’ll take you with me.”

“Yay!” Olivia cheered as she clapped her hands. She kicked her feet up and said, “By the way, how’s that whole ‘invest in real estate’ advice from Lester going?”

Moira shook her head. “I have been making good money, but not nearly enough to afford a good place of my own.”

Olivia nodded as she took another sip of her beer. “You’ll get there, Roja. Something big will come along.”

Moira nodded and was about to take another drink when there was a knock at the door. Olivia got up and opened the door.

“Can we come in?!” Gabe loudly bellowed as he and Amélie barged in.

Olivia looked at them and sarcastically said, “Sure, come right in.” Moira got up from the couch and shook Gabe’s and Amélie’s hands.

“Hey, Moira,” Gabe said as he pulled away.

“Hello, Gabe,” Moira replied. “I never did thank you for helping me in Banning.”

Gabe waved his hand. “Don’t mention it. Any friend of Olivia’s is a friend of mine.”

“And enemies,” Amélie added.

“Wow, you guys, I’m right here,” Olivia said.

The other three laughed, making Olivia joining in with them. “Well, gather at the table.”

Moira, Gabe, and Amélie all sat down at the small dining room table while Olivia walked into the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of whiskey and four glasses.

“Now we’re talking,” Moira said as a glass was sat in front of her.

Olivia chuckled as she set out the remaining glasses and poured whiskey into them. “Oh, I know how to speak the language of the Irish.”

The table’s occupants laughed as Olivia grabbed her glass. She stood from her chair, held her drink high, and said, “I propose a toast to our dear new friend, and Los Santos’s newest most-notorious criminal: Moira O’Deorain!”

The other three smiled (Moira blushed slightly) as they too stood and raised their glasses.

“Cheers!”

_CLINK_

_…_

Within hours the table was covered by two empty whiskey bottles and several beer bottles. The somewhat quiet small talk was quickly replaced with loud and obnoxious laughter and talking.

“Holy shit! You did not!” Moira slurred.

Gabe grinned and chuckled. “Hey, the officer’s patrol car was right there. I was drunk as all Hell, and I just said ‘Fuck it’ and took it for a joyride.”

The remaining three laughed and pounded the table. Gabe collected himself and added, “I led police on an hour-long chase until I was somehow able to hide out in the woods outside Paleto Bay. It was a long walk back to LS.”

Amélie chuckled. “Now Gabriel, you know that’s a very naughty thing to do.”

Gabe turned his head sharply. “Really? You don’t exactly have the moral high ground here, _Widowmaker_.”

“Widowmaker?” Moira asked as she drank the last of her beer.

Gabe laughed again. “That was Amélie’s stage name. ‘Widowmaker’ was one of the best girls at the Vanilla Unicorn.”

Olivia’s brow raised. “Now that I didn’t know!” she yelled through more laughter.

“Oh yeah. Widow here got thousands of dollars from the men she danced for,” Gabe explained.

“The Hell did you do?” Moira asked. “Drug and rob ‘em blind?”

Amélie scoffed. “Please, I am far classier than that. I simply used my charm and skills to get them to keep the dollars coming.”

“And why Widowmaker?” Olivia asked.

Amélie smirked. “Because I’m fairly certain I was responsible for at least a couple dozen divorces.”

“Isn’t a woman only a widow when the husband dies?” Moira asked.

“Well, you could say I killed their marriage,” Amélie said with a small chuckle.

The group laughed again. “Man, you must’ve been _really_ good,” Moira said.

Amélie cocked an eyebrow and said, “I can _show_ you of course.”

Olivia and Gabe cheered. “Yeah, Am! Give Moira a dance!” Olivia cheered.

Moira laughed as her chair was dragged back by Gabe and Olivia. She opened her legs and said, “Come on, Widowmaker, make me want to shell out my hard-earned money.”

Amélie downed the last of her drink and stood from her chair. She sauntered over to Moira and hooked one of her legs around the back of the chair, pulling Moira closer. She immediately turned and writhed in Moira’s lap, brushing her ass against the redhead.

Olivia and Gabe’s cheers rang in the room as Amélie straddled Moira’s lap, hooking her legs around the chair and arching backward with her arms outstretched. Gabe and Olivia made “make it rain” gestures as Amélie continued to show off for them, their laughs and cheers going long into the night.

* * *

The next day (after sleeping in until one o’clock) Moira and Olivia were at the AmmuNation gun range. Moira was testing out her newest purchase–a Special Carbine rifle, while Olivia was firing her new Bullpup Rifle.

Moira fired one last burst and waited until Olivia finished. She removed her ear protectors and reeled the target back in, smiling at looking at her perfect groupings of shots.

“Not bad,” Moira said to herself. “How’d you do?” she asked Olivia.

Olivia reeled in and showed off her target; it was nearly torn apart from the number of bullets fired.

“Jesus,” Moira said. “He’s super dead.”

Olivia shrugged. “Anyone of them, he’s down.”

The two women laughed as they put their weapons back into their rifle bags. They walked out of the range and exited the store, heading over to Moira’s parked car and Olivia’s motorcycle.

Moira placed the bag in the trunk of her car and closed it. Olivia placed hers around her shoulders and walked over to her bike.

Moira closed the trunk and asked, “What’s dinner tonight, Liv?”

Olivia grinned and answered, “This girl’s cooking tonight.”

“Should I get the fire department on standby?” Moira asked. She laughed at her joke and Olivia’s reaction when her phone rang. She grabbed it and rolled her eyes.

“These damn unknown numbers,” Moira complained. She answered it and put the phone to her ear. “Who is this?”

 _“Hello, my friend,”_ an older Hispanic man greeted. _“This is Martin Madrazo. I have been hearing great things about you.”_

“You’re not the only one,” Moira said. She leaned against her car and asked, “So, what do you want?”

 _“Ah, straight to business with you. I like that, my friend,”_ Martin said _. “I feel that we will get along very well.”_

Clearing his throat, Martin explained _, “Anyway, I am a kind-hearted and generous businessman. Through me, various goodwill projects have been created, all through my kindness. Unfortunately, some people seek to spread unsavory lies and slander to undermine me and my business.”_

Moira sighed. “And let me guess, you want people like them dead and gone?”

Martin laughed. _“Precisely, my friend. This DA apparently has gotten his hands on some ‘evidence’ that greatly implicates me and my business ventures in sham illegal activities. I want you to kill the DA, collect the evidence, and bring them to me. The house is 2884 Hillcrest Avenue. Oh, and be sure not to bring the police.”_

“Very well,” Moira replied.

 _“Perfect. See you soon,”_ Martin said. He hung up and Moira put the phone back in her pocket.

“Who was that?” Olivia asked.

“Some guy called Martin Madrazo,” Moira said.

Olivia’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit, Moira! _The_ Martin Madrazo?!”

“He says he’s a ‘kind-hearted businessman’,” Moira told her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Oh, that’s a load of shit. He’s as crooked as the next one. His jobs are highly lucrative, highly dangerous, and high-paying.”

“One, two, three, that’s all I need to hear,” Moira said. She climbed into her car and pulled up her phone for the details on the DA’s route. She pulled away from the gun store and drove to where the DA should be by this point.

Moira turned onto Power Street and saw the DA’s car driving the opposite way. She made a quick U-turn and got behind the DA’s car. She reached for her handgun and stuck it out the window. She fired twice at the car, scaring the DA and making him drive off faster.

“Alright, next step,” Moira said to herself. She put her foot further down and caught up with the DA, placing herself at his side. Before he could turn away or do anything else to avoid her, Moira pulled her gun and put several shots into the DA.

The DA’s car swerved off the road and into a utility pole. Moira quickly stopped and ran to the car. She opened the door and reached passed the dead body, finding a binder that was stuffed with files. She made it to her car just as she heard the sirens getting louder.

“Time to go,” Moira said to herself. The tires screeched as she bolted from the DA’s car. She turned onto the nearest street just as several cop cars came in hot.

“Oh shit,” Moira said nonchalantly. She swerved her car into oncoming traffic, weaving passed other cars until she found an open alleyway. She smiled upon seeing an open garage door, which she instantly pulled into and ran out of her car to close the door.

With her out of the cops’ way, Moira pulled up the police scanner. They hunted her for nearly ten minutes before it calmed down and the cops gave up. She cheered to herself and lifted the garage door. She got back into her car and inputted the address for Martin’s house on her phone.

Moira sang to herself to the music as she drove through the streets. She drove up a road on a hill and passed the elaborate and expensive homes. Finally, she turned onto Hillcrest Avenue and pulled into the house’s driveway.

Moira gout out just as she heard another door open and close. From around the corner, a grey-hair Mexican man wearing a white shirt with a blue suit jacket and pants. He smiled and outstretched his arms.

“There you are, my friend,” Martin greeted. “So glad you found the place.”

Moira smirked. “Hello, Martin. I’m Moira O’Deorain.”

“Yes, yes, you are the talk of the streets, my friend. And I feel with your skills, you and I are going to be great friends,” Martin said. He held out his hand and added, “The files, please?”

Moira put the binder of files in his hand. Martin chuckled again.

“Haha, very good, my friend,” Martin commended. He looked up to Moira and said, “It amazes me that some people seek to bring down honest, hardworking people like me.”

Moira looked at the house and said, “It seems so. This is quite some house.”

“Hmm?” Martin questioned. “Oh, yes. This I bought as a gift for my business associate. She’s…very good at her job.”

“Are you this kind to _all_ your business associates?” Moira asked.

Martin turned and smiled. He laughed a little and said, “You…I like you, my friend.” He looked off to the side and said, “One of my business associates, eh, left the country to visit some family, leaving behind a lovely apartment in Eclipse Towers. It’s completely vacant, and you can be the new tenant.”

Moira’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Are you fucking serious?”

Martin smirked. “Indeed. Your payment will be deposited, and I’ll let the landlord know you’re moving in.”

Moira gave a small laugh and shook his hand. “A pleasure doing business with you, Martin.”

Martin nodded. “I will be in touch, my friend.” He turned around and walked back into the house while Moira headed back to her car. She immediately started calling Olivia as she pulled out of Martin’s driveway.

“Olivia, you will not believe what just happened,” Moira said.

 _“What?”_ Olivia asked,

Moira turned at a stop sign. “As a token of thanks for completing this job for him, Martin Madrazo has given me, not only payment but an apartment of my own.”

_“HOLY SHIT! REALLY?!”_

“Fuck yes, girl!” Moira exclaimed. “Pack up my clothes in some bags or whatever. I’ll pick you up.”

 _“Sure thing, Roja,”_ Olivia said.

Moira smirked as she turned back onto the main street. “Oh, and go ahead and call Amélie and Gabe. We. Are. Celebrating!”

* * *

Moira and Olivia walked into Apartment 9 of Eclipse Towers. The two women stared in wonderment at the lavishly furnished space.

“Who did you say owned this place?” Olivia asked as they walked down the steps and into the living room.

“Uh, a business associate of Martin’s. He says he left the country to visit family,” Moira answered.

“Oh yeah, he’s dead,” Olivia said.

They went downstairs and placed Moira’s clothes in her massive walk-in closet. They walked back up the stairs and toured the space, looking at the studio off to the side, the kitchen, and the living room.

“This is fucking incredible,” Olivia said as she looked out the massive window.

The door suddenly flew open and Gabe walked in, followed closely by Amélie. Moira smiled upon seeing a couple of bottles of whiskey in his hands.

“And it just got better,” Moira said.

Gabe and Amélie walked down the steps and followed Moira and Olivia into the dining room. Moira walked over and grabbed four glasses from the cabinet. She set them down and allowed Gabe to pour.

“And for the second night in a row, we are getting shitfaced,” Gabe said as he and the others took their glasses. They raised them and drank, and when they lowered their glasses, Gabe spoke.

“You know,” Gabe said as he swished the whiskey in his glass, “you three are some of the best people I’ve ever known.”

Amélie smirked. “And you’re no pushover either, Gabriel.”

Gabe nodded. “We’re all effective on our own, but what if we were to operate together?”

“What do you mean, Gabe?” Olivia asked.

“You know, do jobs and all that as a group,” Gabe explained. “Like a…”

“Crew?” Moira finished.

“Exactly,” Gabe said. “Like a Crew.”

The four looked at each other and nodded. “It sounds like a good idea. All jobs coordinated and completed by us. Pay split evenly,” Amélie.

Gabe smirked. “And as a Crew, we’ll need a name too.”

“Like what?” Moira asked.

Olivia thought and said, “It’s gotta be something badass, yet mysterious.”

Moira choked on her drink. “Christ. What else? Villain names?”

Olivia cocked an eyebrow. “Hey now, if we’re going to be a fear, revered, and efficient Crew, we need a name that strikes fear and respect into our friends and enemies alike.” She paced a little, thinking in-depth, before she stopped and said, “I’ve got it: Talon.”

The other three chuckled as Olivia explained herself. “It’s perfect. It’s mysterious and sounds badass.”

Gabe laughed. “I agree. It sounds good.”

“D’accord,” Amélie said. “It’s lovely.”

Moira chuckled. “You won’t get any opposition from me.”

Olivia pumped her fist. “Fuck yeah!” The glasses were immediately refilled

“Here’s to our new Crew,” Moira said. “May we further prosper and live like the assholes we rob!”

The four smiled and raised their glasses. “To Talon!”

_CLINK_


	5. The Fleeca Heist

Moira was sitting on the patio of a Bean Machine, a straight black coffee in one hand and her phone in her other. As she casually sipped her coffee, she swiped through her bank statements on her phone smiling widely at seeing the large deposits from her contacts.

Her phone suddenly started ringing and Lester’s name appeared. Moira answered the phone and raised it to her ear.

“Hey, Lester,” Moira greeted. “What’s going on?”

 _“Hello, Moira,”_ Lester answered. _“I’d just like to congratulate you on your elevation from petty crook to a regular crook.”_

Moira rolled her eyes and said, “Gee, thanks.” She took another sip and added, “You didn’t call to give me compliments.”

 _“Correct,”_ Lester said _. “I’ve got something for you. Something big.”_

Moira put down her coffee and leaned on the table. “I’m listening.”

 _“Good. If you’re interested, come by the garment factory on Popular Street in La Mesa_ ,” Lester explained.

Moira stood and finished the last of her coffee. “You mind if I bring company?”

 _“It depends. Can they be trusted?”_ Lester asked.

Moira tilted her head. “Eh, a little.”

 _“Good enough for me,”_ Lester said. _“I’ll see you there.”_

Moira hung up and walked to her car. She got in and texted out a message to Olivia.

_M: Lester has something big. We’re meeting at a garment factory in La Mesa_

Moira put her phone away and drove onto the next street, continuing until she made it to Popular Street. She looked around at all of the buildings until she found a large building with “Darnell Bros.” in large lettering on top.

Moira turned and parked in front of the factory, where Olivia had parked her motorcycle. Moira got out and the two bumped fists.

“Hey, Moira,” Olivia said. “So, what does this Lester guy want with us?”

“No idea,” Moira said. “He says there’s something big though.” She led the pair into the factory and up the steps. She looked around and walked towards the office with Olivia in tow.

Moira opened the door and found Lester on his computer. He looked up and said, “Ah, you’re here with your…guest.”

Moira nodded and said, “Yes. This is Olivia Colomar.”

Lester looked nervously at Olivia. “H-Hello,” he said, his voice a little higher in pitch.

“Alright, so what are we doing here?” Olivia asked.

Lester nodded. “Right. So, uh, what I’ve got is the chance to move farther up. I’m talking about taking actual scores through careful planning and equally-careful execution.”

Moira and Olivia listened intently. “What do you mean?” Moira asked.

“I’m talking about a good old-fashioned bank job,” Lester explained. He looked at the two and said, “Now, what I have is something relatively simple, but it’s really good.”

Moira nodded. “Just tell us what we need to do.”

Lester nodded. “Well, before anything else, we’ll need a place to plan all this out,” he said as he walked back to his computer.

“My new place will do. There’s an office in it,” Moira said.

“Sounds perfect,” Lester said. “I have some things to gather. I’ll swing by in an hour or so when I have everything.”

Moira nodded and said, “Alright. We’ll be ready.” With that, she and Olivia turned and walked out of the office, exiting the factory and getting back to their vehicles.

“To my place,” Moira said as she climbed into her car. Her car and Olivia’s motorcycle engine revved and the two pulled out and away from the factory.

* * *

Moira and Olivia were chilling and hanging out in the living room as they awaited Lester’s arrival. An hour had passed and suddenly there was a knock at the door. They got up and walked to the door, which Moira opened.

“Right over there,” Moira said as she pointed to the door next to them.

“Alright,” Lester said as he led the four into the office. He looked around and nodded at the spacious room. “Yes. Yes, this’ll be perfect.” He turned around and faced the two.

“Right, so down to business,” he said. He looked to each of the group and asked, “So, I’m assuming you two are familiar with Fleeca Bank.”

“Yes,” Moira and Olivia answered.

Lester smiled. “Good. Now, I have one good place to hit in mind: the Great Ocean Highway branch. Nothing too serious, and there’s no buy-in. I’ve got that cost covered.”

He made his way back across the room. “Alright, we’re going to go for a drive. Moira, Olivia, I’ll ride with you.”

Moira clapped her hands together as she and the others walked out of the apartment. They made it down to the lobby and walked outside, where they found a blue Asea parked

Moira and Olivia climbed into Lester’s car while Lester got in the back. “Alright, to the Great Ocean Highway.”

“You got it,” Moira said. She pulled away from the front of her place and got on the street. As she drove, Lester started up a conversation.

“So, why exactly this particular bank?” he asked. “Well, this particular bank has safety deposit boxes with “undeclared income” hidden from the tax collectors. That’s perfect since no one with half a brain is going to report that money stolen.”

Moira nodded in understanding. She finally made it to the intersection and turned onto the Great Ocean Highway.

“So what exactly are we doing now?” Olivia asked.

“We’re just scoping the spot out,” Lester answered. “Once we arrive, I’ll go over some more details.” Moira kept driving down the busy highway. Suddenly, Lester’s arm stuck out and pointed off to the right.

“There. Park up next to it,” he said.

Moira shifted lanes and slowed down until she reached the front of the bank. Lester chuckled.

“There she is. Breathe it in, ladies,” Lester said. He reached and took out his phone and showed them a security feed. “As I said, not much to it. There’s no real security, the tellers will drop easily, and any civilians know being a hero doesn’t end well.”

Lester switched the feeds and showed them the safe room. “The deposit boxes are in there. We want Box 167.” He put away his phone and said, “Alright, let’s head out.”

Moira pulled away from the bank and U-turned south on the highway. In the back, Lester said, “Alright, now to get the door open, you’ll need to hack into the bank’s security system. I’ve developed a program to do just that. Olivia, I sent it to your phone. You may want to familiarize yourself with it so-”

“Done,” Olivia interrupted. Lester looked up and Olivia showed the program on her phone, completed.

“Oh,” Lester said quietly. “Well, alright. Uh, to the factory now. My assistant, Paige, is waiting with a truck with other equipment for you both. Uniforms, ammo, bags, the whole shebang.”

Moira drove back through the busy highway and streets until they arrived back at Lester’s factory. Parked next to it was a black Granger, and standing next to it was a young woman on her phone.

“There’s Paige,” Lester said. “We’ll ride back with her.” They got out of the car and made their way to the Granger. Paige greeted them and they all got in.

“So, Paige, is everything here?” Lester asked.

Paige rolled her eyes. “Yes. The getup, masks, ammo, files, everything. However, I think a tail light is out on the right side. Just need one cop to pull us over and then bam, conspiracy to commit robbery charges.”

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Lester said.

“She’s got more personality than you,” Olivia said

Lester gave a small laugh as they continued driving. They pulled up to Eclipse Towers and drove into the garage. They got out and Paige, Moira, and Olivia carried the boxes with their gear into the elevator and to Moira’s apartment. They walked into the “Heist Room” and began setting up everything.

“Alright, so, Paige will set up the board you can use to put together everything needed for this job and any other jobs you do,” Lester explained. “Now, this particular job only requires one other item: an armored Kuruma car.”

“And where exactly will we get that?” Olivia asked.

Lester nodded. “Well, we obviously can’t buy one and have the purchase traced to us, so we’re stealing one from a rival gang. Intel says that the car is in Del Perro.”

Lester, Moira, and Olivia looked at the completed board. Pictures of the bank and Box 167 were pinned with marker lines drawn all over, lists of equipment, as well as the Kuruma they needed to steal.

“Well, that’s everything,” Lester said. “Once you get the car, we’ll make our move.” With that, Lester and Paige exited the room.

Olivia clapped her hands together. “Alright, you wanna move on that car tonight?”

Moira nodded. “Sure. We’ll just hang out here.”

* * *

The sun had set when Moira pulled out of her garage and got onto the street. In between both women’s legs were their rifles.

 _“Hello?”_ Lester asked into their earpieces. _“You both on the move?”_

“Yes,” Moira answered. “We’re on our way to Del Perro for the car.”

 _“Alright, good,”_ Lester said. _“The car’s being held by a Korean crew on top of the parking garage. These guys will be heavily armed, so be careful.”_

“Oh, no need to worry, Lester,” Olivia said as she pulled back the charging handle on her Bullpup.

 _“I know. When you get the car, just bring it to the factory,”_ Lester said. He dropped off the line.

“We’re here,” Moira said. She pulled into the parking garage and slowly drove up the many ramps. They made it to the top, where they found several cars surrounding at least a dozen gang members.

“Let’s fuck shit up,” Olivia said. The two opened their doors and got out. The gang members took notice but had no time to react as the pair reached into their seats and retrieved their rifles. The women opened fire as they ran to a nearby car for cover.

Moira raised her rifle and fired blindly over her head, couple more screams following. She inched to the car’s edge and leaned out, firing on more gang members. They finally collected themselves and took cover behind their cars.

“They’re in cover! I can’t get a good shot!” Moira yelled.

Olivia fished into her backpack and said, “I’ve got some of these!” She revealed a couple of hand grenades.

“Where in the fuck did you get those?!” Moira asked.

“No time for questions!” Olivia shouted. She leaned handed one to Moira and took the other. The two got to the closest edge of their cover and pulled the pins. They let them cook for a second or two before throwing them. The grenades landed beneath the two cars being used for cover and they exploded two seconds later.

Moira looked out from the cover and saw there were no more gang members left. She and Olivia cheered and high fived.

“Alright, you take my car and head to the factory. I’ll take the Kuruma and meet you there,” Moira said.

“Got it,” Olivia answered. She hurried back to Moira’s car as the redhead ran to the black Kuruma. Her eyes widened as she saw the extensive armoring on the car. She opened the door and got in the driver’s seat, whistling at seeing the car’s interior.

“Alright, let’s see what this baby can do,” Moira said. She turned the ignition and grinned at the roar of the engine revving. She pulled away from the destruction and down the parking garage ramps. As she drove, she got Lester on the line.

“Lester, I got the car. What’s next?” she said.

 _“Good,”_ Lester commended. _“Bring the car to my factory. Make sure no cops or other gang members follow, or this score is done.”_

“Got it,” Moira answered. Just as she hung up, she heard bullets ping off the car’s armor. She checked the rearview and side mirrors, seeing three cars right on her tail.

Looking ahead, Moira sharply turned and broke through the boom gate of Richards Majestic Productions. One of the cars accidentally veered too far and crashed into a trailer. The remaining cars followed her through the other end.

The two remaining cars slowly drove up and were right next to Moira. She jerked the wheel and slammed into one, sending it into a utility pole, and she immediately slammed into the other, sending the other down into a subway tunnel.

Moira laughed loudly and pumped her fist. She slowed herself down and made her way to the factory, arriving just before Olivia. Moira pulled into the small tunnel next to the factory as Olivia pulled up.

Getting out, Moira and Olivia cheered. “That's what I'm talking about!” Olivia yelled.

Moira laughed as Paige exited the factory. “Nice work. I’ll look after the car. When you’re ready to move Lester will come by.”

Moira nodded as she got in her car. Olivia pulled out and headed back towards Moira’s apartment.

“Cross off one armored car off the list,” Olivia said.

“And come tomorrow, bank job, baby!” Moira shouted

* * *

The next day came and Moira and Olivia were waiting in the Heist Room. They were wearing black leather jackets with black tactical pants. Next to Moira’s feet was a duffel bag with the drill and weapons they were using.

The two women turned around as Lester walked in. He smiled and said, “Alright, your…your first time. The first times are never easy. They can be special, although they may sometimes get awkward and one doesn’t know what to do, and things may go where they aren’t supposed to, and you finish early and-”

Moira held up her hand to stop him. “Lester, don’t make this any more awkward than it needs to be.”

Lester nervously chuckled and said, “Uh, right. So, the two-woman score. One drives and keeps the civilians out of the way, while another drills into Box 167 and steals it. Once you get out, drive the Hell out of there. Once the heat dies, come see me and you’ll get paid.”

The women nodded and Lester said, “Alright. As I said, this is small, but down the line, you’ll have bigger fish to fry.” He walked out and just as the door closed he gave one last “Good luck!”

Moira looked to the board and asked, “So, you want to drill while I keep the crowd controlled?”

Olivia nodded. “Sounds good.”

Moira clapped her hands. “Alright, let’s ride, cowboy.” She and Olivia walked out of the room and made their way to the garage. They got in and exited the garage, making their way to the factory to pick up the Kuruma.

Lester chimed in _. “Alright, the car’s where you left it. Once you get it, head to the bank.”_

Moira nodded as she turned onto the next street and drove down the ramp to the factory. They exited the car and made their way to the Kuruma. They got in and sped off to the bank.

_“Driller, you start the hack into the bank’s systems. You need to establish a secure connection or you’ll-”_

“Done,” Olivia interrupted.

 _“Goddammit!”_ Lester exclaimed. _“At least let me finish! Alright, one last thing, there are four cameras in the main lobby. Make sure to take them out.”_

“You got it, Lester,” Moira said. She got on the Great Ocean Highway and drove quickly towards the bank.

“You ready, Olivia?” Moira asked.

Nodding, Olivia answered, “Just think, we can pull off jobs like this with Am and Gabe.”

Moira chuckled. She looked up and said, “We’re here.” She pulled up in front of the bank, smiling upon seeing no one on the sidewalks. The two reached into their pockets and put on black ski masks. Olivia then retrieved Moira’s disassembled Special Carbine and her sawed-off. She retrieved her phone and input the code, opening the safe door.

“Let’s do this,” Moira said, her voice slightly muffled. They got out of the car, Moira putting together her rifle and got to the door. They kicked it in simultaneously, Olivia firing on the cameras with her shotgun. Once she finished and ran to the back, Moira yelled over the cowering civilians.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! We are your entertainment for today! All that we ask of you is to be a polite crowd! That means, stay down, stay quiet, and don’t try anything stupid! If you follow these simple guidelines, you all will go home! If not?!” She fired a burst of her rifle, scaring the civilians more.

Olivia ran into the safe deposit room and set down the bag in front of Box 167. She removed the drill and pressed the tip right on the lock. She pulled back the trigger and began drilling into the lock.

 _“Careful when drilling,”_ Lester warned. _“Make sure the drill doesn’t overheat, otherwise, this’ll take longer.”_

Olivia nodded and eased back on the drill when she noticed smoke. She slowly but surely drilled further into the lock, breaking each pin. She made one last push and she hit the last pin.

“We’re in!” Olivia shouted

“Alright, good!” Moira shouted. A few moments passed when an alarm suddenly began ringing.

“Let’s go, kiddies! The bus is leaving!” Moira shouted.

Olivia ran out of the back with the duffel bag with the box and drill. “I got it! Let’s split!”

Turning back to the crowd, Moira yelled, “Ladies and gentlemen, you have been a lovely audience! No time for encores, so have a wonderful day!” She fired the remainder of her magazine and ran outside. She slid across the hood of her car and got in just as the cops began to arrive.

 _“Go go go!”_ Lester shouted. _“You need-”_

“Lester shut the fuck up!” Moira yelled into her earpiece.

Lester went quiet for a second and replied, _“Okay okay, just keep heading north up the highway. I’ve got a guy to pick you up.”_

Moira weaved through the small amount of traffic before it suddenly stopped coming. She looked ahead and saw a police roadblock. She shifted the car and sped through a small gap on the side. They continued until they found and passed through another roadblock. They approached another, but there was no driving to the side.

“Hold on!” Moira yelled. She floored it and hammered through a gap between the cars, sending the police vans flying to the side.

“Mierda!” Olivia shouted as she looked back.

Moira kept on driving. She looked up ahead and said, “There. Look.”

Olivia turned around and saw that they were approaching Zancudo Bridge; hovering above it was a Cargobob helicopter with a massive magnet attached.

_“Hey, this is Eddie. I see you approaching. Just drive underneath.”_

“You got it,” Moira answered. She evaded two more cop cars and drove beneath the magnet. She and Olivia jumped when the car was pulled up and attached. Moira and Olivia cheered and shouted.

“Bad bitches up in here!” Olivia yelled as she and Moira high fived and celebrated in their seats as the Cargobob took them away, the cops down below looking up in pure astonishment.

* * *

Several hours later, Moira and Olivia were at “Tequi-la-la”. They stood at the bar, beer bottles in hand, talking over the band performing.

“That was fucking amazing!” Olivia said.

Moira laughed. “I felt my little pep talk got through to the people inside!”

Olivia smirked as she took a sip of her beer. Both of their phones vibrated and they checked; both smiled upon seeing the notification.

_Deposited: $71880_

The two women smiled and raised their bottles. “To a fair day’s pay for a fair day’s work,” Moira said. They clinked their bottles together and drank.


	6. The Girl

Moira groaned as she entered her apartment, her whole body exhausted from the run she went on. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed one of her protein shakes from her fridge. She stretched her arms over her head as she grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She smiled at seeing the news story already being broadcast.

“Yesterday, the Great Ocean Highway branch of Fleeca Bank was the site of an armed robbery. The suspects, which have only been identified by eyewitnesses as women, stole only one deposit box from the safe room. The robbers made a daring escape in an armored car and helicopter which carried their car away from the police. Thus far, there are no leads on the identity of the suspects.”

Moira snapped a pic of the news story and sent it to the “Talon Chat” as Olivia had named it. Her phone immediately buzzed with replies.

_Olivia: LMAO!!_

_Gabe: Not bad, girls_

_Amélie: I’m shocked Olivia didn’t smile at each camera before you destroyed them_

Moira chuckled as she got back to her shake. Suddenly, her phone began ringing. She looked down and saw that Martin was calling her. She picked up the phone and answered.

“Hello, Martin,” Moira greeted.

 _“Moira, my friend. How are you doing? Recovering from your little job yesterday?”_ he asked.

Moira chuckled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Martin laughed on the other end. _“Very funny, my friend. Now that the jokes are done, I have a job for you.”_

Moira propped her feet up onto the table. “Hit me with it.”

 _“The Lost MC, are you familiar with them?”_ he asked.

Moira snorted. “Just a bunch of methed-out, middle-aged, double-digit IQ bikers, right?”

Martin laughed. _“Precisely. Anyway, the Lost has set up a brothel in a run-down motel in Sandy Shores. This one isn’t set up to the standards that mine are set to. I don’t want the cops to shut it down and trace this place’s operations to me. Go there and take out the bikers.”_

Moira lied back on the couch. “You got it, Martin,” she said as she turned up the TV volume.

 _“Good,”_ Martin said. _“I would suggest going at night.”_

“Sure thing,” Moira replied.

 _“Oh, and one more thing,”_ Martin said _. “The brothel has only one girl. I want you to collect her and bring her to me. I will make sure she’s looked after.”_

Moira’s brow furrowed a little. “One girl? What, do they just rent her out?”

 _“I guess,”_ Martin said. _"Just get it done if you would please."_

Moira and said, “Understood. I’ll get it done.” With that, she hung up the phone. She pulled up Gabe, Olivia, and Amélie on a group call as she got in her car.

 _“Hey, Moira. What’s happening?”_ Olivia asked.

“I got a job from Madrazo and I thought the rest of you would be interested in helping me,” Moira said.

 _“I don’t care. What is it?”_ Gabe asked.

Moira changed the channel and said, “Simple. Clear out some run-down motel the Lost MC are using to operate a brothel, save the girl they’re holding.”

 _“Ooh, Moira gets to be the knight in shining armor,”_ Amélie said with a chuckle.

Moira rolled her eyes. “Oh, haha. If this girl is anything like the women I’ve seen in Sandy Shores, she’s probably a three at most.”

The other three on the call laughed loudly. _“Anyway, when are we needed?”_ Gabe asked.

“Martin said it’s best to go in at night. We’ll meet up across from the motel at seven,” Moira said.

 _“Alright,”_ Gabe answered.

 _“Got it,”_ Amélie replied.

 _“10-4,”_ Olivia said.

“Alright, I’ll meet you all there,” Moira said. She hung up the phone and leaned back to relax on the couch.

* * *

Several hours later, Moira made the long drive to Sandy Shores. Seven o’clock rolled around just as she pulled into the space across from the motel. From her car, she could see several bikes and armed bikers. They all didn’t seem very alert, as they all seemed to be on the verge of falling over from leaning.

Moira jumped slightly at hearing someone knock on her window. She looked and saw Olivia’s smiling face looking inside. She climbed out and was greeted by her, Gabe, and Amélie.

“Alright, Moira, what have we got?” Gabe asked.

“About a couple dozen bikers. All of them armed. No sign of the girl,” Moira explained.

Olivia looked ahead and asked, “So, what’s the plan?”

Moira pointed to a liquor store across the road and said, “Amélie, I want you on top of that store providing sniper fire. The rest of us go in loud, and you’ll start picking them off when we start the show.”

“Here, I got us these,” Olivia said as she revealed four earpieces. Each one of them grabbed one and placed it in their ears.

“Okay. Amélie, get into position,” Moira said.

Amélie nodded as she got back in her car and drove to the liquor store. Gabe grabbed his assault shotgun while Olivia retrieved her Bullpup.

“Let’s rock,” Olivia said. The three walked towards the motel, weapons locked and loaded. The bikers didn’t even notice them as they made it to the motel’s parking lot.

“Hey!” Gabe shouted. The bikers barely turned before they were gunned down by Gabe.

The entire area went on alert. Gunfire rained all over the small space as the bikers and Talon opened fire on one another. A loud crack was heard over the shouting and gunfire and one of the bikers fell.

“I’ll head to the second level!” Moira yelled. She ran up the stairs, spraying bullets into a group of bikers in the first room. She used the high ground to open fire on the bikers down below. Amélie began picking off the bikers that were stationed at the other half of the motel.

Several minutes and several dead bikers later, the gunfire ceased. Moira lowered her rifle and listened closely.

“We clear?” she asked into her earpiece.

 _“Nothing down here,”_ Gabe replied.

Moira walked ahead a little and said, “Alright. Check all the rooms for this girl.” She walked slowly into each room, checking all over for any signs of someone occupying the space. Suddenly, she could hear the sound of someone quietly sobbing in the next room. Moira sidestepped in and followed the noise, jumping into the room where the noise was coming from.

Moira stopped when her eyes fell upon a young, blonde-haired woman. Her golden hair was tied into a ponytail and her creamy white skin was a stark contrast to the black and red lingerie she was wearing. Her deep blue eyes were wide with fear.

“Please! Don’t kill me!” she begged, her voice accented.

Moira looked at her confused and said, “No. I’m here to get you out of here.”

The girl looked into her eyes and said, “Really?”

Moira nodded. “Yes. What’s your name?”

“A-Angela,” she answered.

“Alright, let’s go," Moira said.

Angela slowly got up and followed Moira out of the motel. They made it to the bottom before they heard motorcycle engines closing in.

 _“We’ve got company!”_ Gabe shouted.

“Hold them off! I’ll get Angela out of here!” Moira yelled. She led Angela back to her car and opened the passenger door for her. She turned and opened fire on a few bikers that made it to her. She ran around and placed her rifle in her trunk before she got into the driver’s seat.

“Alright, Angela’s safe,” Moira said. “Clean up the rest and get out of here.”

 _“You got it, Moira,”_ Gabe replied.

Moira put her car in drive and sped away. She got onto the main road and quickly made her way to Martin’s house. As they drove, Moira looked out of the corner of her eye to see the blonde apprehensively looking out the window and trembling lightly.

“So, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?” she asked.

Angela looked at her and answered, “I didn’t do this by choice. I attended university for two years, but I didn’t know what I wanted to do. So, I decided to do a little backpacking. I arrived here and asked within earshot of the wrong people about opportunities to make some money. They forced me into this garb and said I was going to make money as their prostitute.”

“Yeah, the Lost aren’t exactly the most pleasant group,” Moira said with a chuckle.

Angela nodded. “W-Where are you taking me?”

“The man who gave me this job: Martin Madrazo,” Moira answered. “He’ll make sure you’re looked after.”

The remainder of the ride was silent as Moira drove them to Martin’s house. They arrived ten minutes later, Martin and a few others were outside.

“We’re here,” Moira said as she opened the door and climbed out. Angela cautiously got out. Moira walked towards Martin, who laughed at seeing her.

“My friend, there you are,” he said jovially.

“Here I am,” Moira replied.

Martin chuckled as he looked passed Moira and locked his eyes on Angela. “So, the job was a success?”

“Indeed,” Moira replied. “I had plenty of help from some other friends.”

Martin smiled as he walked passed Moira and said, “Hello, my dear. I am Martin Madrazo. And you are?”

“A-Angela,” she stammered.

Martin nodded. “Nicely done, my friend. We will make sure she’s taken care of.”

“Taken care of?” Angela asked.

Martin looked to Angela and said, “Working in our operations, of course. I say you’d prefer to work for our more pleasant-”

“I-I’m not a prostitute,” Angela said. “I was kidnapped by those bastards and forced to do this.”

Martin looked at her in confusion. “Really? Hmm, I’ll need to talk with my sources again.” He looked back to his men and waved his hand to dismiss them. “If that’s the case, I won’t force you. Good day.”

“W-Wait! What about me, though?” Angela asked. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Call your family,” Martin said.

“I don’t have any family left, and the Lost took all of my money,” Angela said.

Martin stroked his chin before saying out of the blue, “My friend, maybe you can take her in.”

“What?” Moira asked.

“Oh, come now. You’ve proven to me to be a kind person,” Martin said. “Do it out of the kindness of your heart, also since I told you. Adios!”

Moira had no time to say anything else before Martin walked away. She groaned as she looked back at Angela. The blonde seemed to shrink beneath her gaze.

Rolling her eyes, Moira sighed and said, “Fine. Get in.”

Angela nodded a little and got back into the passenger seat. Moira got into the car and pulled out of Martin’s driveway. Suddenly, her phone began going off, Olivia’s name showing.

 _“Hey, Roja. You drop off the hooker yet?”_ Angela’s head fell into her hands.

“Olivia, she’s still in here,” Moira answered.

 _“Ooh, getting some of her ‘services’, aren’t we?”_ Olivia said with a light laugh.

Moira groaned. “No, Olivia, I mean she’s still in my car because I have to look after her.”

 _“Why?”_ Olivia asked.

“Because she isn’t a prostitute. The Lost simply kidnapped her and forced her into it,” Moira explained.

There was a long awkward silence in the car as Moira drove down the street. Olivia chimed back in.

 _“Well, have fun babysitting, Roja!”_ she said with another laugh before hanging up.

Moira growled as she kept on driving. She turned onto Eclipse Boulevard and into the garage of her apartment. She turned off the car and got out, Angela following close behind. They climbed onto the elevator and ascended.

The door opened and Moira walked out without any change in her mood. Angela’s face lit up at the large luxurious space she saw.

“Mein Gott,” she said. “This is _your_ place?”

“Yes,” Moira answered. She walked to the table that held the whiskey bottle and poured herself a glass. As she drank, Angela tentatively walked around the apartment, walking towards the Heist Room.

“What’s in here?” Angela asked.

“Don’t go in there!” Moira snapped. Angela recoiled away from the door and hurried down the stairs to the main living room. She sat down on the couch apprehensively, still in awe at how nice this place was; it almost seemed otherworldly compared to that dirty motel.

Angela jumped when something landed by her. She looked and saw Moira had thrown a large blanket and pillow next to her.

“Here. The couch is all yours,” Moira deadpanned. “Feel free to watch TV or whatever, I’m going to bed.”

Angela felt the blanket she was given and reveled in how soft it felt. She turned to see the redhead walking away and called out, “T-Thank you!”

Moira stopped and gave her a curt nod. “We’ll further discuss this tomorrow.” With that, she walked down the stairs and into her bedroom. She changed into her sleepwear and collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the job she pulled as well as the newest addition to her apartment.


	7. Jasper Holland

Moira growled as she reached over and hit her alarm. She slowly got up and out of bed, gathering her clothes from her closet. One ten minute shower later and Moira walked out of her bathroom dressed for the day.

Moira was walking towards the stairs when she caught a strange smell. She stopped and sniffed a little before she slowly walked up the stairs; the smell hit her harder.

The smell of something _burning_.

“What the Hell?!” she yelled. She ran up the stairs and found a large smoke cloud billowing from the stovetop. Next to it, Angela was panicking and looking all over the place. She backed away as Moira ran into the kitchen.

“I-I…” she stammered.

Moira held her hand up as she reached into a cabinet and pulled out the fire extinguisher. She pulled out the nozzle and pressed down the lever, spraying over and putting out the fire.

Taking several deep breaths, Moira slowly turned her head to Angela. The blonde looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“I-I’m so sorry. I was just t-trying to make some breakfast. I only took my eyes off the pan for a second,” she said.

Moira looked around and walked to her pantry cabinet. She opened it and grabbed a box of cereal, walking to the blonde and placed it in her hands.

“Cheerios today, blondie,” Moira deadpanned.

Angela nodded as she took the cereal and Moira grabbed an apple from the bowl. She walked into the living room and a minute later Angela walked in with her cereal. Moira turned on the TV and took a bite of her apple.

Moira’s phone began ringing and she took it out of her pocket. She looked and saw Gabe was calling her so she stood and answered.

“Hey, Gabe,” she said.

 _“Morning, Moira. How’s babysitting?”_ he asked.

Moira sighed. “Fuck you.”

Gabe laughed on the other end. _“I couldn’t resist. Anyway, we got a call from some guy about some work he’d like us to do. I don’t know how he knows about us, but it may be worth looking at.”_

“Who is this guy?” Moira asked as she took another bite.

 _“As I said, I don’t know,”_ Gabe answered. _“He says it’s a major payout. You in?”_

Moira thought for a moment, unsure about this mystery man. Eventually, she just thought “Screw it” and replied, “Sure, I’m in. Where should I meet?”

 _“Los Santos Golf Club,”_ Gabe answered _. “See you there.”_

Moira nodded as she hung the phone up. She walked back to the living room and said, “Alright, I’m meeting someone about a job at the golf course.”

Angela stood up with her bowl and walked back into the kitchen, placing it in the sink. “Are we leaving now?” she asked.

Moira gave her a look. “Not ‘we’, just me. You’re staying here.”

Angela looked at her with pleading eyes. “But I-”

“No arguments,” Moira interrupted. “Just call me if you need anything.”

“I don’t have a phone. Remember, the Lost took everything from me,” Angela reminded her.

Moira’s face fell into her hands and she groaned. She tilted her head back up and said, “I’ll be back whenever. Just don’t go anywhere.”

Before Moira could leave, Angela timidly asked, “C-Could you get me some clothes, please?”

Moira looked back and noticed that Angela was still wearing the skimpy outfit the Lost had given her.

 _“It’s the least you could do,”_ Moira’s mind told her. The redhead sighed. “Very well. I’ll be back later.” She turned around, but not before she caught sight of the grateful look on Angela’s face.

* * *

Moira pulled out of her garage and made the short drive to the Los Santos Golf Club. She pulled into the club lot, parking her car between Olivia’s motorcycle and Gabe’s truck. The other three were standing nearby, greeting her as she approached.

“So, who is this guy?” Moira asked.

Amélie shrugged. “No clue. He says he’s on the second level.”

The four walked away from the cars and made her way to the front entrance, walking passed the doorman and heading inside.

Their gazes traveled all over the luxurious club interior. There were people all over sitting at small tables drinking cocktails, walking back outside with golf bags, and employees dressed in collared shirts and vests attending to their needs.

Hardly the place for them.

The four made her way to the back and walked up the staircase to the second level. They walked out onto the patio facing the golf course. They suddenly heard the sound of a man laughing. They looked to see a man in his late forties wearing a red polo and tan slacks talking with some other men.

The man looked up and saw the crew approaching. “Hey there. It’s about time you showed up,” he said. He got up from his chair and walked to the group. He grabbed and pulled up each one of their hands, made them into fists, and fist-bumped each one.

“This is just great. What a team here. One old man, three women, one’s Latina, one’s Latino,” he said to Reyes, “one’s possibly gay,” he said looking up and down Moira. “We truly have progressed as a nation.”

The four all looked back to each other, their faces all showing shock and confusion. Moira turned to the man and asked, “Who the fuck is this asshole?”

“I was just thinking that,” Olivia deadpanned.

The man placed his hand over his heart, and his face contorted in fake hurt. “Ooh, ouch. That stings, chica.” He gave them another one of his sick-looking smiles and said, “Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Jasper Holland, CEO of Holland Holdings. Billionaire, adventurer, philanthropist, Darwinist, well-endowed, alpha male. I’ve got it all, baby.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Great. One of these guys.”

“I heard that, beaner,” Jasper said.

Gabe’s eyes widened. “The fuck you just say?” he growled.

“Ooh, I’m so scared. Please don’t hurt me,” Jasper begged sarcastically. He laughed again as Moira pulled Gabe back.

“What do you want with us, Jasper?” Moira asked.

Jasper smiled again. “Finally, down to business. I’ve got something major, and I couldn’t think of anybody better than you four. You know, for all of your attempts to be secretive, I still have my ways of finding you.”

“What is it?” Amélie asked.

“Easy, Frenchie, hold on,” Jasper said. He walked to the balcony and opened his arms to the grand golf course in front of them. “Isn’t it beautiful, my friends? This is the pinnacle of living. Natural selection–only the strong thrive and survive. I have my hands in various business ventures all across this city, even nationwide.”

“Why the fuck would we care?” Moira asked.

“Settle down, Red. I’m getting there,” Jasper said. He smiled again and leaned against the railing. “Anyway, here’s the job. There are several businesses across this city that are owned by several friends of mine. Under their ownership, they’re barely scraping by, but under me, I’ll get the cash flowing tenfold through those former shithouses.”

“So what do you want us to do?” Moira asked.

Jasper grinned. “It’s simple, Red. I want you and your little crew to do some work for me. Do some damage, make my friends look like fools, they’ll be forced to sell. And sell they will at low prices for me to easily scoop up, tear it down, and start-up something that will actually make money.”

Olivia’s brow furrowed. “You want us to build up the value of your portfolio?”

Jasper nodded. “Yes. Increasing the number and value of my investments increases the value of me and, ergo, increases your payout.”

The four looked at each other and considered for a moment. Finally, Moira spoke up and said, “Alright. We’re in.”

“Great!” Jasper exclaimed. He chuckled and said, “Your first little job is to go to Little Gems Jewelry on Mission Row. Go in after closing time and steal the jewels and any cash they have locked in their safe in the back. You will then bring the stuff to my house in Richman. Got it?”

“Isn’t Mission Row full of nothing but homeless people?” Gabe asked.

“Yes,” Jasper answered, “and yet someone decides to open a fucking jewelry store in a place where the median income can fit in a gym sock. Just get the stuff, oh, and don’t bring the cops.” He waved his hand, signaling them to leave. The four walked away and back down the stairs, exiting the country club and heading to their vehicles.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Moira asked.

Gabe leaned against his truck and said, “Mission Row has a high police presence. Olivia should be able to disable the store’s security for a short time, but once it goes off, shit will hit the fan.”

Moira nodded. “So we hit it hard. It’ll get messy when the cops get wind of us.”

The four nodded and climbed in their vehicles. The engines revved and each one of them pulled out one-by-one, Moira leading them on to Mission Row.

* * *

Several hours later, Moira and the crew were staked out a block down from Little Gems. Despite it being in a rundown part of the city, the store got a fair amount of business.

 _“Five ‘til seven. They should be closed by now,”_ Gabe said into Moira’s earpiece.

Moira nodded as she kept her eyes on the store. Suddenly, Olivia chimed in.

 _“Hey Moira, how’s blondie doing?”_ she asked.

Moira sighed. “Well, she almost burned down the apartment trying to make breakfast. When this is done I have to get her a phone and some new clothes.”

Olivia stifled a laugh and said _, “Oh, I get it. You’re blondie’s sugar momma.”_

Moira’s head slumped onto her steering wheel as Gabe and Oliva laughed hysterically.

 _“If you three are done acting like children, the store has closed,”_ Amélie said in annoyance.

Moira looked up and saw that the store’s lights were off and the employees had left. “Alright, let’s move,” she said as she got out.

She and the others got out of their vehicles and made their way to the jewelry store. They stood at the front door while Olivia got out her phone.

“And we are…” she hit one last button on her phone and the screen flashed purple. “…in.”

Moira slammed the butt of her carbine into the glass door, shattering it. She carefully walked in and opened the door, propping it open for the others.

“Come on, I can only guarantee us a minute,” Olivia said. They headed to the back of the store where the offices were. They looked around and found a large safe in the corner.

“I’ve got it,” Amélie said. She knelt next to the safe and placed her ear next to it, slowly turning the rotary lock.

“Hurry up,” Gabe said as he looked out the office to the front.

 _“Fuck off!”_ Amélie hissed. “I hit the first catch.”

Moira and the others looked out the office and to the street. It was quiet, and the four though that they might-

The four jerked when a loud alarm began ringing. Within moments they heard sirens in the distance.

‘Now would be good, Amélie,” Gabe said as he readied his shotgun.

Amélie turned the dial slower and slower, her ear picking up the individual ticks. Suddenly, she turned it to just the right position and turned it more.

“Got it!” she exclaimed. She opened the door and the boxes holding the jewelry and money were revealed.

“In the bag,” Gabe said. He dropped a duffel bag next to her and she emptied the safe, loading the bag.

“I’ll take it,” Moira said. She slung the heavy bag over her shoulder and said, “Let’s blow this stand.”

The four ran back through the store and outside. Two police cars immediately pulled in; the officers immediately got out and took positions behind their cars.

“Move!” Gabe shouted. He and Olivia provided covering fire while Moira and Amélie got to their cars. Moira threw the bag in the back and started her car.

 _“And now the icing on the cake!”_ Olivia yelled into the earpiece.

Moira had no time to ask when she heard and felt a massive explosion. She looked and saw the store enveloped in flames; the police took cover from the blast.

 _“Jesus, Liv!”_ Gabe yelled.

Moira could only hear Olivia’s laughter as she pulled out and away from the scene. The others began following her, and more cops were arriving.

“Split up,” Moira said. “Get the heat off you. We’ll meet up at Jasper’s house.”

The other three veered off and away from Moira, taking a couple of police cars each with them. She sharply turned onto the next street in an attempt to lose them, but her eyes widened upon seeing a police helicopter shining its light right on her.

“Shit!” she exclaimed. She pressed her foot further down and sped out of the light, but the chopper and cars were still on her tail. She gripped the steering wheel tighter as she went uphill on the next street. Moira went so fast that once she reached the top of the street, she flew nearly five feet off the ground before hitting the road again.

Moira thought for a moment to consider her options. She saw up ahead the large underpass of the Del Perro Freeway and smirked. She turned quickly into the nearest alley and carefully drove through it until she reached the underpass. She maneuvered her car until she found an open container.

“Perfect,” she said to herself. She slowly eased her car into it before she stopped and shut the car off. She brought up her phone’s scanner and lied low in her car. She could hear the sirens as well as the sound of the helicopter’s blades, but they slowly faded out and away.

Moira laughed as the scanner went quiet. She sat upright and started up her car, slowly easing out of the container and driving back onto the street.

“Hey, I got out clean. How’re the rest of you?” Moira asked into her earpiece.

 _“I’m good,”_ Olivia answered.

 _“Clear here,”_ Amélie replied.

 _“All quiet on my end,”_ Gabe said. _“I got the address from Jasper. Just head there and we’ll all meet up.”_

Moira looked at the address sent to her phone and set up the GPS. She drove for a couple of minutes before she stopped outside of an immaculate mansion. Olivia’s motorcycle was already there.

“What the Hell was that back there, Liv?” Moira asked as she fist-bumped her.

Olivia giggled. “Just a remote bomb I procured. I stuck it beneath a display case on our way out.”

Moira laughed as Gabe and Amélie pulled in. the four high-fived each other before walking up to the gate. Outside were two security guards.

“You’re expected,” one of them said as the gate opened. The four nodded as they walked up the driveway and towards the front of the house. Another guard let them in and they walked into the large entryway and into the living room, where they found Jasper standing in a yoga pose.

“Ah, my friends, there you are!” he exclaimed. He laughed as he stood up straight and said, “I saw on the news, and let me say, you made a nice impression. Terry already called me and said he’d accept my lowball offer of buying his shithole. The bag?”

Moira tossed the bag to Jasper and he smiled as he had another guard take it away. “This is great, my friends. This is what venture capitalism is all about. It’s a mean, nasty creature; but once tamed, it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great. Now, our pay?” Olivia asked.

Jasper laughed again. “Whoa, easy there, chica. I only fork out the money when the whole job’s complete. This was only one spot, and there’s plenty more.”

“This is ridiculous, just give us our damn money,” Gabe said.

Jasper looked at Gabe and said, “If you don’t like it, pal, then you can just walk the fuck away. In the meantime, get lost. I’ll contact you soon. Buh-bye.”

Gabe was about to say something else when Moira stopped him. “Forget it. Let’s just go.” He backed off and the four walked out of the room and exited the house, making their way back to their vehicles.

“What bullshit is this?” Gabe asked. “Does he have any idea what we had to do?”

“Hey, he’ll come through, alright?” Moira said. She sighed and walked to her car. “Look, I’ll be in touch with you guys later, I’m heading home.”

“Yeah, guys. Moira’s got her sugar baby to look after,” Olivia said.

Moira gave Olivia the finger as they all laughed at her expense. She got in her car and pulled away from the mansion. She drove around the street and was about to head back to her apartment when her eyes drifted off to some stores. She sighed and pulled along the curbside.

* * *

Ascending the elevator, Moira’s hands were loaded with a couple of shopping bags, tapping her foot as she continued up. When the door opened and she walked in, she could hear something sizzling. A smell hit her and she was about to run in to grab the fire extinguisher again when she stopped dead in her tracks.

The smell was amazing. Moira slowly walked towards the kitchen, where she found Angela standing over a pan at the stove. She was humming as she slowly stirred whatever was in the pan. She looked up and smiled when she saw Moira.

“Hi,” she said cheerily.

Moira placed the bags next to the dining room table and walked into the kitchen. “Now what do we have here?”

Angela smiled again. “Well, after the little incident this morning, I wanted to redeem myself. So, I looked through some video tutorials and some of the books here.”

Moira looked down at the pan and smiled: grilled lemon chicken with brown rice.

“Well, it certainly looks and smells amazing,” Moira commended. She grabbed a plate and placed one of the chicken breasts and a few scoops of rice. Angela stood silent and apprehensive as Moira took a bite. The redhead moaned at the taste.

“Well, I daresay you redeemed yourself,” Moira said. Angela blushed and smiled. She turned off the stove and made herself a plate. She walk walked over to the dining room table and sat down while Moira walked back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

They silently ate their meal, which Moira thought was one of the best she had ever eaten. Eventually, the silence was broken when Angela asked, “So, how was your night?”

Moira paused for a moment and answered, “Well, it was…interesting, to say the least.” She put her fork down and said, “By the way.” She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a new iFruit phone. “Here you go.”

Angela’s jaw dropped. “You got this for me?”

Moira nodded. “Yes. I have mine, Olivia’s, Gabe’s, and Amélie’s numbers on it.” She dragged the bags over and reached into one, presenting Angela with a new shirt. “These all are yours too. I have a chest of drawers in my room you can put them in.”

Angela looked as if she might cry. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Moira in a crushing hug; the redhead’s eyes widened and her arms were stuck out in shock.

“Thank you,” Angela said. “T-Thank you so much.” She pulled back and Moira could see the tears in her eyes. She grabbed the bags and hurried off to put them up. Moira let out a slow breath and she took another sip from her wine glass.

“Lord help me.”


	8. New Opportunities

Moira was sprawled unceremoniously across her bed, sleep keeping a tight hold on her. She tossed and turned a few times as snores escaped her.

Suddenly, Moira stirred awake when she heard the sound of water running. She raised her head a little in confusion but she lied back down when she heard the sound of Angela humming in the shower.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened. Moira pretended to remain asleep as she saw Angela walk out of the bathroom, nothing but a white towel covering her body and another wrapped around her hair. She walked over and grabbed some clothes out of the drawers before she walked into Moira’s closet to change. She walked back out a couple of minutes later wearing skinny jeans and a red V-neck, both of which showed off her figure in all the right places.

 _“Hot damn,”_ Moira said quietly. When Angela made it up the stairs and out of sight, Moira got up and out of bed to get herself ready as well. Her routine took about ten minutes and she walked up the stairs, finding Angela sipping a cup of coffee.

“Morning, Angela,” Moira greeted as she grabbed an apple.

“Good morning,” Angela replied. She followed Moira to the living room and sat down on the couch as the redhead turned on the TV. The screen flashed and the words “Breaking News” appeared.

“Good morning, I’m Keith Banks. Last night, four vandals broke into, robbed, and destroyed the Little Gems Jewelry Store in Mission Row. The four criminals all escaped with the store’s entire inventory of jewels as well as cash.”

Banks walked in front of the store, which was covered in crime scene tape, where a man wearing a white sweater vest with white pants was standing with a smile on his face.

“I’m standing here with billionaire investor, Jasper Holland, who purchased the store and entire building this morning from former owner and close friend of Mister Holland, Terry Newman.” He turned to Jasper and asked, “Mister Holland, why did you purchase this property?”

Jasper kept up his smile and answered, “Well Keith, Terry has always been a good friend of mine, so when I heard about this tragic incident, I stepped in to help. I paid Terry a good price for the property and I intend on turning this burnt husk into something better fitting of this fine community.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “What a dick,” she said as she switched channels.

“Who was that?” Angela asked.

Moira sat back and replied, “Oh, just some billionaire who hired me and the others to pull some jobs for him.”

Angela nodded in understanding as she took another sip of her coffee. Moira looked over to her and asked, “So, Angela, what exactly did you go to school for?”

Angela lowered her mug and answered, “I was in medical school. I was described as a ‘prodigy’. I completed almost all of my studies within those two years, but as I explained, I wasn’t sure what else I wanted to do. So, I took a break and…well, you know.”

Moira nodded. “So, you have medical training?”

“Yes, but I can’t exactly practice without an MD and all of that,” Angela explained.

Moira thought for a minute and said, “Not officially.”

“What do you mean?” Angela asked.

Moira held up her finger and said, “Give me a moment.” She got up and walked to her window, getting out her phone and dialing Lester.

 _“What’s up, pal?”_ Lester asked.

Moira’s eyes widened. “Wow, we’re pals now, Lest?”

 _“Don’t push it,”_ Lester said. _“Anyway, what do you want?”_

“I need a small favor,” Moira said. “I have a friend I’m looking after. She was in medical school for a couple of years and says she practically finished her studies, but she doesn’t have an MD and what not. Have you got anything around town that we can use to help her out?”

Lester was quiet for a minute and said, _“I may have something.”_

“Hit me,” Moira said.

 _“Well, criminals can’t exactly go to a regular hospital to treat their injuries because hospital staff will call the police and the patient is then handcuffed to the bed. But, we have a foreclosed building we used as a clandestine clinic,”_ Lester explained.

“Used?” Moira asked.

 _“The doctor we had there got pinched by the cops awhile back for extortion and we haven’t exactly had anybody to operate it since,”_ Lester said.

Moira looked back to Angela and said, “Well, I feel we may have someone.”

 _“If that’s true, great. I’ll send you the address and I’ll meet you there,”_ he said.

“Great, thanks,” Moira said. She hung up and walked back into the living room. “So, Angela, how would you feel about running your own clinic?”

Angela nearly dropped her coffee. “M-My own-” She stammered over a few more words and said, “But I didn’t finish all of my schooling. It’d be illegal for me to-”

“You won’t need to worry about that,” Moira explained. “It’s hidden inside a foreclosed building, and your patients will be…off the books.”

Angela nodded as she realized what Moira meant. “Well, I don’t know,” she said apprehensively.

Moira cocked an eyebrow. “Angela, you’re already bunking with a career criminal. I think it’s a little late to worry about that.”

“Fair enough,” Angela said.

Moira smirked and pulled out her phone. “Lester texted me the address. Let’s get going.”

Angela nodded and followed Moira out of the door and to her garage. They climbed into Moira’s car and pulled out and onto the street. Moira looked to her phone and back to the road.

“The clinic is located in Strawberry, next to the freeway,” Moira said. They drove through the sun-soaked and busy streets until they reached what appeared to be a boarded-up building. Moira pulled into the alley and behind the building.

Moira climbed out and nodded at seeing Lester standing next to the backdoor. “Ah, hello. I assume you brought the good doctor.”

Moira nodded and looked as Angela slowly got out. She walked over and waved.

“Hello,” she said. “I’m Angela Ziegler.”

Lester shook her hand and said, “A pleasure. Uh, I hope you don’t mind operating a clinic for injured criminals.”

Moira smiled and said, “Show her inside. I have a call to make.”

Lester nodded and led Angela inside. Once out of earshot, she pulled out her phone and called up Lamar.

 _“Eh, wassup, Moira?”_ he asked.

“Hey, L. This seems out of the blue, but I need a favor,” Moira said.

Lamar made a noise of acknowledgment. _“Alright, what is it exactly?”_

“I need a car for a…friend,” she told him.

 _“I gotcha, M,”_ Lamar said.

Moira smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “I’m behind an old building on Power Street, right below the Olympic Freeway.”

 _“Alright, I’ll be there,”_ Lamar said. He hung up and Moira smiled. She pocketed her phone and walked to the backdoor, opening it and walking inside.

Moira was greeted by a surprisingly clean medical room. It had everything a regular clinic would have: an examination bed, office desk, and cabinets fully stocked with all of the proper medical tools, latex gloves, disinfectants, and just about everything else. Lester and Angela were standing in the middle.

“Pretty standard stuff, but this space can be used for anything from giving someone ibuprofen to stitching bullet wounds and surgery,” Lester explained.

Angela nodded. “Why is this here?”

“It used to be a legitimate clinic, but the doc in charge was found using it as a front for drug dealing. It was shut down and boarded up. But, I found it and had it refurbished to serve as a hospital for my associates,” Lester explained. “You’re technically neutral ground here, so you won’t have to worry about incurring any wraths.”

Lester walked behind the desk. “And if you do run into any trouble…” he said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a handgun. Angela’s eyes widened.

“Uh, do you think that’s necessary?” she asked.

“My friend, in our business, it’s better to be safe than sorry,” Lester said. He put the gun back in the drawer and walked back to Angela. He took the set of keys out of his pocket and gave them to her.

“Back door is your main way in. You’ll be paid after your services, and any trouble, well, the .45 is in the desk,” Lester said. “Any questions?”

Angela looked around and said, “No. I never thought I’d be working as a doctor in…this setting.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Lester said. He walked passed and the three exited the clinic. Angela locked the door and they walked back to their cars. “If you need anything, have Moira call me.” Lester climbed back into his car and drove back through the alley and away from the clinic.

“Well, what do you think?” Moira asked.

Angela turned and smiled at her. “It’s amazing. Sure, I never thought I’d be doing what I love technically illegally, but I’m so grateful for this.” She turned back to the clinic and asked, “Well, are you ready?”

Moira smirked. “Not just yet. I have a friend coming by.”

Angela looked at Moira confused and asked, “What do you mean?”

Moira kept on smiling as she heard another car pulling in. She turned as Lamar pulled through and parked next to Moira’s car. He got out and opened his arms.

“There she is!” he exclaimed. “Wassup, M?”

Moira chuckled and replied, “Hey, Lamar. Nothing much.”

Lamar nodded as he turned his head and noticed Angela. His eyes widened and he approached. “Damn, so is this your friend, Moira?”

Angela walked forward and shook his hand. “Angela,” she introduced. Lamar smiled as he let go. “Wow, girl, I gotta say, you look fine as Hell.”

Angela blushed and giggled. “How forward of you, Lamar.”

Moira felt a slight twinge of jealousy and she stepped forward. “So, Lamar, this is it?”

Lamar turned away from Angela and said, “Yeah. Obey Tailgater. Hao fixed this baby up for a guy but he, uh, disappeared after making the payment, so it’s been sitting in his shop for nearly a week. It’s perfect for her.”

“Her?” Angela asked.

Moira smiled again. “It’s yours,” she said as she pointed to it.

Angela’s jaw dropped and her hands covered her mouth. She looked between Moira, Lamar, and the car. She squealed and hugged Moira before she ran over and hugged Lamar. He happily returned it and when she pulled away he gave her the keys.

“Just do whatever, Angela. I’ll see you later,” Moira said.

“Okay!” Angela said in excitement. She climbed in and turned on the car, her smile growing as she slowly pulled out and away from the clinic.

Lamar turned to Moira and asked, “You think you could drop me off at my crib?”

Moira nodded and the two got in her car. She started it and pulled through the alley. As the got on the street, Lamar said, “So, Angela, what can you tell me about her?”

“She was a medical student me and my crew saved from the Lost. She’s going to be running the clinic inside of that foreclosed building,” Moira said.

Lamar smiled. “She’s smart _and_ sexy. Damn, she’s perfect, M.”

Moira stared at him and said, “Don’t even think about it, L.”

Lamar raised his hands. “I know, I understand. You said you needed that car for a friend, but when I pulled in, I wasn’t expecting your friend was your sugar baby.”

“She’s not my sugar baby, she’s just someone I’m looking out for,” Moira answered quickly. She pulled up outside of Lamar’s house and he got out.

“You know, I got you these nice favors, you’d think maybe you’d repay me in other ways, like-”

“See ya, L,” Moira said as she pulled away. Lamar waved as she pulled away from Forum Drive and back onto the main street. She drove around a little before her phone began ringing. She pushed the answer button and said, “Hello?”

 _“Hey, Moira,”_ Olivia greeted, _“we’ve got another big job. Some secret agent guy is telling us to meet at your place.”_

Moira’s brow furrowed. “Who is this guy? How does he know about my place?”

 _“He says he knows Lester. I don’t think he’s taking no for an answer for this job though,”_ Olivia said.

Moira sighed. “Very well. I’m out and about but I’ll be there in a sec.”

 _“Alright, see you soon,”_ Olivia said. She hung up and Moira turned left on the next street to drive back to her apartment. Once she arrived she saw the others’ vehicles parked on the outside sidewalk.

“What could this be?” Moira asked herself as she pulled into her garage. She turned off and exited her car, walking to the elevator and ascending to her apartment. She walked in the door and looked to see the Heist Room was open.

Olivia, Gabe, and Amélie were standing in front of a man wearing a black jacket and white shirt with gray pants. His eyes widened at seeing Moira and he smiled.

“Ah, there you are,” he said. He pulled her into the group and said, “So glad you’re here.”

“Well, you are in my home,” Moira said.

“Well, this does take precedence,” he said. “Anyway, introductions. You can call me ‘Agent 14’. No names, I don’t know nor do I want to know you that well.”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Can you repeat what you were talking to us about?”

Agent 14 nodded. “Right, so, I’m already working on a job with another group. They are breaking Professor Maxim Rashkovsky out of Bolingbroke Penitentiary. But, what they don’t know, is that is all my superiors and I realized that we can kill two birds with one stone.”

“And that is?” Gabe asked.

Agent 14 presented a picture of an older, bald man wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. His arms and legs were all chained together.

“ _This_ is Doctor Siebren de Kuiper,” Agent 14 said. “He’s an astrophysicist who is also imprisoned in Bolingbroke. Much like Rashkovsky, he is one-hundred-percent guilty of the crimes he committed, but, my superiors and I want him for ourselves. Your job is to get him out of there.”

“How will we get him out if the prison will already be on high-alert?” Moira asked.

“Bolingbroke protocol states that in the event of one high-profile prisoner escaping, all other high-profile prisoners are transferred out,” Agent 14 explained. “A SWAT van is dispatched to transport the prisoner to a more secure facility. Each prisoner has a designated SWAT van, and luckily, de Kuiper is the only other high-profile prisoner.”

Agent 14 walked to the board and placed pictures of de Kuiper, the prison, and a building Moira didn’t recognize. Next to it, Agent 14 placed a picture of a SWAT riot van.

“The setup for this job is relatively simple,” Agent 14 said. “You and your crew will need to sneak into NOOSE HQ in Palomino Highlands. You’ll need to steal the route info so you can intercept the van that would pick up de Kuiper. We have fake IDs for all of you so you can get in and out quickly without raising suspicion.”

Olivia raised her hand and asked, “Why not just steal the van and bust him out? Why the route info?”

“Because, if two vans show up, then it’ll be suspicious,” Agent 14 said. He clapped his hands and said, “Alright, this is where I bow out. The details of your payment will be covered when you make your move on de Kuiper. Okay? Great. I love you, I love you.” With that, he walked out and exited the room and apartment.

Moira rolled her eyes. “Jesus, will the secretive guys with ulterior motives ever stop hounding us?”

Gabe shrugged. “It’s a paycheck, that’s all that matters.”

Moira nodded. “Alright, so, we’ll move on getting the route info tomorrow.”

The others were about to further discuss when they heard the door open and close. They turned and saw Angela walk in, a wide smile on her face.

“Moira! This city is wonderful!” she exclaimed. “I saw so many things on my drive around today. This place truly is paradise.”

Olivia’s brow raised. “Drive? You have a car?”

Angela nodded. “Yes. Moira got me one. I also am running a clinic for her and ‘related associates’ in Strawberry. This day was so exciting!” She walked away from the room with a spring in her step.

There was a moment of silence before Olivia chuckled. “Damn, Moira, do you think I could be another one of you sugar babies?”

Her answer was a slap upside her head.


	9. Riot Vans and Healing Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this got away from me (3800+) lol

Moira stopped and parked her car outside of Olivia’s place. She got out and adjusted her tie as she walked up the steps. She knocked twice and walked right in, finding Olivia sitting on the couch.

“Don’t you people have any manners?” Olivia asked.

Moira chuckled as she walked in and saw Olivia wearing a white button-up with khaki pants and black shoes. She was also adjusting a pink necktie, obviously annoyed at having to dress up like this.

“Wow, you clean up nicely,” Moira commented.

Olivia scowled. “I hate dressing like this.”

Moira chuckled. “Oh, come on. You’re a real ladykiller.”

“Damn right, Roja,” Olivia said.

Moira walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer just as the door opened. She turned and saw Gabe and Amélie walk in. Gabe was dressed in all black with a matching necktie while Amélie wore a dark blue blouse with a black skirt and heels.

Moira whistled. “Not bad, both of you.”

Gabe groaned. “I fucking hate this.”

“Thank you,” Olivia called from the couch.

Moira rolled her eyes. “Stop complaining. It’s just for this one job.” She turned to Gabe and asked, “You got the fake IDs?”

Gabe reached into his pocket and withdrew four lanyards. He handed each one of them their ID and they all examined them.

“We’re certain these will get us in?” Moira asked.

“Yes,” Gabe answered. “Our agent friend says the employees there don’t pay a lot of attention; they get new temps constantly, so we should be good.”

Moira clapped her hands. “Alright, Talon. Let’s go to work.” She and the others all left Olivia’s apartment and made their way to Moira’s car. The crew climbed in and Moira pulled out and away.

_“You guys good?”_

Moira and the others jumped when Agent 14 talked into their earpieces.

“Jesus Christ, dude!” Gabe yelled.

 _“Sorry, but this job is serious business,”_ Agent 14 said. _“You guys on the way?”_

“We are,” Olivia answered. “So, what exactly are we looking for?”

 _“The files you need will be in Record Database Center Processing Zone A_ ,” Agent 14 said. _“The info will be on a physical file, so you won’t have to worry about the whole facility being alerted. Your only concern is blowing your cover. You do that, you’re up shit creek without a paddle or even a boat.”_

“Understood,” Moira said.

 _“Once you get the files and any heat off you–not that you will–just bring the info to your planning room,”_ Agent 14 said.

“You got it,” Olivia answered. With that, Agent 14 got off the line and Moira continued driving. Ten minutes later they arrived in Palomino Highlands. They say the large N.O.O.S.E. facility drawing nearer.

“Here we are,” Moira said. She pulled off and into the entrance to the facility. She stopped at the boom gate and the security guard walked up as Moira lowered her window.

“Good afternoon, sir,” Moira greeted.

The guard nodded a greeting and said, “Identification, please.”

Moira reached back to gather all of the others’ IDs and handed them to the guard. The guard looked and read off each name.

“Brandon Reynolds?” Gabe nodded.

“Ruth Murry?” Moira gave a small wave.

“Camila Garrido?” Olivia smiled.

“Chloé Barnier?” Amélie gave a nod.

The guard looked back at the IDs. “New temps, eh. Good, the others were worthless.” He gave them back and said, “Everything checks out. Go ahead.”

Moira smiled and pulled forward passed the boom gate and the opening fence. She drove around to the lot as the others all talked.

“Those are quite possibly the worst fake names I’ve ever heard,” Olivia complained.

“It’s smart,” Gabe said. “I wouldn’t trust giving you guys my name.”

“Oh, please,” Amélie deadpanned, “I took you for a ‘Gabe’ the moment I saw you.”

Moira chuckled as she parked her car. The four got out and made their way to the designated building. They remained calm as they walked passed a few employees (as well as armed N.O.O.S.E. officers). Moira led them into the building, where they found more employees moseying around the lobby. A man in a suit walked into the lobby and noticed the four newcomers.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“New temps,” Moira answered.

The man nodded and looked to the group his gaze fell on Amélie and he smirked. “And who are you?” he asked.

“Chloé,” Amélie answered.

The man chuckled creepily and said, “Well then, I say we get all of you to work.” He pointed to Moira, Olivia, and Gabe and said, “You three, I want you sorting in the file room. You,” he pointed to Amélie, “come with me to my office.”

Amélie rolled her eyes and followed the man while the others walked into the file room.

“Well, I’d hate to be in that situation,” Olivia said with a small snicker.

“Yeah,” Gabe said as they stood before the file room door. “I’d hate to be that guy.”

Moira and the others laughed as they opened the door, but their smiles fell when the found a small room with files scattered all across tables, the floor and haphazardly stowed away on the shelves.

“I think I’d rather be Amélie,” Olivia said.

* * *

Amélie followed the man upstairs to his office. During the entirety of their walk, the man did nothing but mouth off about his position as well as his connections, interests, and hobbies. Amélie’s eyes seemed to be perpetually rolling.

They entered the man’s office and Amélie’s eyes rolled (again). There seemed to only be pictures of him spread all over the office; him standing with golf buddies, holding the antlers of a buck in the woods, on expensive yachts. Her eyes moved over to his desk, where a plaque showed the name _Douglas Hayes_ as well as several embroidered handkerchiefs.

Hayes turned around and said, “Well, Chloé, are you ready?”

Amélie cocked an eyebrow. “Ready for what?”

Hayes smirked. “To get to work, of course,” he answered.

“Don’t blow your cover,” Amélie said in her mind. She gave him a fake smile and replied, “Of course, Monsieur Hayes.”

Hayes chuckled. “You seem eager to work, Chloé.”

Amélie smirked and said, “Of course I am Monsieur.”

Hayes laughed as he grabbed a pen and dropped it. He walked back to his desk and said, “Chloé, would you pick that up, please?”

Amélie nearly let her façade drop but she maintained herself as she bent down to pick it up, her skirt rising a little up her legs. She huffed as she heard Hayes chuckle behind her. She rose and placed the pen back on the desk.

Hayes walked around and stood a foot away from Amélie. “You know, Chloé, you may just be a temp, but you have the potential to move up.” He inched closer to her.

Amélie smirked. “Really? And how would I do that?”

Hayes got right into Amélie’s space and placed his hands on her hips. “You just gotta do what’s necessary. I promise you’ll have everything you ever wanted...if you do as I say.”

Amélie cocked an eyebrow. “Well, how could I possibly refuse an offer like that?” Her hand snaked around Hayes’s tie and drew him closer. His face was mere inches from hers and she whispered:

_“Like this.”_

Amélie pulled back and slammed her forehead into Hayes’s nose. He shouted in pain as she turned and pulled on his tie, throwing him over her back and onto the floor. She deftly untied the tie and wrapped it around his hands and feet, hogtying him. She grabbed one of the handkerchiefs and stuffed it into his mouth, taping it in place.

Amélie knelt next to Hayes’s ear and hissed, _“It would bring me great pleasure to break every bone in your body! Unfortunately, I am short on time, so I must leave! Adieu!”_ With that, she stood and left, not before giving Hayes a couple of strong kicks, before she locked the door and left.

* * *

“Jesus, I don’t think this place has been properly organized since the 90s,” Gabe said as he tossed another box of files away.

The crew was busy looking through the mess of files in the room when the door opened. Amélie walked in, her expression conveying nothing but annoyance.

“Hey, Am. How was your work session?” Olivia asked with a laugh.

“Fuck you,” Amélie replied. “He’s tied up and gagged in his office, the piece of shit. Where are we with finding this file?”

Moira groaned. “We’ve overturned just about every box and we haven’t found anything. You’d think they’d just have everything on computers.”

“Less susceptibility to hacking I guess,” Olivia commented. “I mean, I could crack into this place no problem.

Moira tossed away another empty box and started on a new one. She flipped through a couple before she stopped and pulled one out. She opened it and her eyes widened.

“Hey, I found it!” she exclaimed. The others crowded around her as she read through it.

“Siebren de Kuiper’s lockdown protocol,” Olivia read.

“Alright, we got what we need. Let’s go,” Gabe said.

Moira took the papers from the file and folded them to place in her pocket. They walked out of the room and back outside. They got into Moira’s car and left the facility.

Moira turned on her earpiece. “Agent 14, we got the files,” she reported.

 _“Excellent. Bring them back to your place and we’ll go over them,”_ he replied.

Moira nodded and drove back down the Palomino Freeway. They made it back to Eclipse Towers and made their way up to Moira’s apartment. Inside, they found Agent 14 standing in the Heist Room.

“You got it?” he asked. Moira gave him the files from her pocket and read over them. He nodded and said to himself, “Alright, alright.” He walked over to the board where he had a map of pinned to it and carefully placed the tip of a marker on it. He studied the paper until he finally made a circle.

“Okay, your intercept point will be here just in front of the wind farm,” Agent 14 explained. “The roads will be closed down when the van moves out for the prison, so you won’t need to worry about any witnesses. However, your only concern is timing. If the van is late by even a minute, they’ll get suspicious.”

“So, how will we stop the van?” Gabe asked.

“A high-powered sniper shot can easily pop the van’s tires,” Agent 14 answered. “Just hit one of them and they’ll pull over to replace it. Take care of the guards, take their uniforms, and get to the prison. If all goes to plan you’ll get in and out without firing a shot.”

Agent 14 looked to them all and asked, “Understand?” He didn’t wait for a response as he said, “The other team moves on Rashkovsky tomorrow, so be prepared to move.” He quickly waved goodbye and exited the room, leaving the rest of the group to plan for tomorrow.

* * *

Moira and the others were sitting in Moira’s living room, relaxing on her furniture as they awaited Agent 14’s go-ahead. Olivia sighed.

“Who is this other team Agent 14 is with?” she asked.

“No idea. He says they are a mix of criminals that don’t talk a whole lot,” Moira answered.

Olivia was about to ask another question when their earpieces went off _. “The team’s moving on Rashkovsky. Make your way to intercept.”_

“There’s our cue. Let’s roll,” Gabe said. The crew exited Moira’s apartment and got down to the garage. They climbed in Moira’s car and drove out and towards the intercept point.

 _“Alright, the team has breached the prison. If they pull this off, de Kuiper’s transfer will be authorized and the van will be on its way,”_ Agent 14 said.

Moira nodded as she got on the Palomino Freeway and weaved through traffic to get to the intercept point. Ten minutes later, she pulled off the freeway and parked next to a small building.

“We’re at the intercept point,” Moira said.

Agent 14 replied, _“Good. I’ll raise you when Rashkovsky is airborne.”_

The crew waited in the car for what seemed like another twenty minutes. They kept themselves occupied with small talk and listening to the radio. Finally, Agent 14 chimed in.

_“Rashkovsky is airborne! I repeat: Rashkovsky is airborne!”_

“Am, that’s your cue,” Moira said.

Amélie nodded and exited the car. She walked to the trunk and took out her new heavy sniper. Pulling back the charging handle, she set herself up to the side of the building.

“In position,” she said.

 _“Alright, the van is on the move. Remember, you only get one shot at this_ ,” Agent 14 reminded them.

Amélie kept her eye through the scope and patiently waited. Suddenly, car traffic had ceased and a large black van appeared.

“I see it. Lining up the shot,” Amélie said. She looked through the scope, keeping the front passenger wheel in her sights. She took a sharp breath and pulled the trigger. A loud bang went off and a split-second later the tire had popped. The van swerved a little and immediately slowed down.

“Clean hit,” Amélie said.

 _“Take out the guards. Do not kill. We don’t need any firefights this close to the prison,”_ Agent 14 said.

Moira and the others got out of the car and crouched as they made their way towards the van. One of the guards was changing the tire while two others hopped out of the back. They stood behind the one changing the tire and heckled him.

“Hurry it up, Campbell,” one of them said. “Boss will have our hides if we’re late.”

“Shut up, Walsh. de Kuiper isn’t going anywhere,” Campbell replied.

The other guard chuckled and said, “If you keep taking so long we’ll just have you in the back with de Kuiper. The rest of us can squeeze upfront.”

“Fuck off. I’m almost done,” Campbell retorted.

Walsh laughed. “Yeah, we’ll-”

Campbell chuckled. “Wow. You can’t even come up with a good comeback?” He didn’t hear a response and turned as he said, “Walsh?”

He didn’t finish the rest of his sentence.

The driver door opened and the guard got out. As he walked around he yelled, “Are you fruitcakes done with that tire?! We have a schedule to-”

THWACK

The guard fell to the ground, Moira standing behind him with a baton from the other guard.

“Come on, let’s get them out of sight,” she said.

The four dragged the unconscious guards over to the building where they were parked. They opened the door and tossed them inside before they stripped them of their uniforms and gear. They walked out of the building and shut the door, making their way back to the van.

As she adjusted her helmet, Moira said, “Gabe, finish up that tire. Am, Liv, in the back. Grab their weapons.”

The four picked up the fallen carbine rifles and Amélie and Oliva climbed in the back. Moira got in the driver’s seat and a minute later Gabe climbed in.

“Agent 14, we got the van. Rolling out,” Moira said.

 _“Good work,”_ he answered. _“Once you get de Kuiper, bring him to Galileo Observatory. I’ve got another guy coming to collect your car.”_

“Thanks,” Moira replied. She drove the van down the road until they reached the prison. She turned into the lot and reached the prison gate. The guard at the front halted the van and walked to Moira’s side.

“ID, please,” he said. Moira handed the ID she used yesterday to the guard and he took it. He examined it for a moment and gave it back. “Go ahead,” he said as he opened the gate.

Moira nodded as she slowly pulled into the prison courtyard. Next to the entrance, four armed guards were surrounding de Kuiper. Like his picture, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hands and feet were chained.

Moira pulled in and back the back of the van towards de Kuiper. She stopped the van and climbed out, with the others following.

“You’re late,” one of the guards said.

“Sorry about that,” Moira replied. “We got a flat about halfway here.”

The guard looked at the four and said, “I don’t recognize any of you.”

“We’re new,” Amélie said.

“Any changes to prisoner transfer teams must be submitted to us, and we received no such notification,” he said. The other guards noticeably gripped their rifles tighter.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, bud,” Gabe said.

The guard looked at him and then to the group. “You four are going to have to come with us.”

Moira jumped when she heard a gunshot and within moments the two groups fired on one another. Moira ran ahead and shot at several more guards stationed outside.

“Get him in the van, now!” she shouted.

Gabe led de Kuiper to the van and helped him inside. Amélie and Olivia got in the back while Gabe got back in the passenger seat. Moira fired one last burst before she tossed the rifle aside and ran back into the van. Tires screeched as she sped away from the spot, driving back towards the gate. The gate was closed but Moira drove straight through it.

“So much for in and out without a shot!” Moira yelled. She suddenly groaned in pain and looked down at her arm; a bullet had grazed her bicep.

“Damn, one of them got me,” she said.

Gabe looked over and saw Moira’s wound. While it was only a graze, he could see blood seeping from beneath her stolen uniform.

“Shit, Moira, you alright?” Gabe asked.

Moira gritted her teeth. “I’m fine, Gabe. We gotta get out of here.”

 _“Ladies! We got company!”_ Olivia yelled.

Moira looked in her rearview mirror and saw four police cars chasing after them.

“Get ‘em off us!” she yelled. As she drove, gunfire erupted from the back of the van as Amélie and Olivia fired on the pursuing cars. She looked ahead and saw more cars had formed a roadblock.

“Hold onto your asses!” she yelled. She pressed down on the accelerator more, going fast enough to hammer through the small gap between the cars and through to the other side.

“Fuckin’ A!” Gabe yelled.

Moira looked back and saw that the remaining police cars either wrecked into or stopped before the roadblock.

“Take this next road. That’ll take us to the observatory,” Gabe said.

Moira nodded as she drove onto an adjacent road and made her way uphill towards the observatory. After several turns, double-backs, and stops to let police drive passed, the crew made it to their location. Standing at the parking lot, Agent 14 was standing with a couple of people dressed in suits. He smiled at seeing the van stop in front of him.

“Fantastic work, my friends,” he commended. “Sure, it went to shit a tad bit, but you all made it out without a scratch, right?”

“Easy for you to say,” Moira grumbled as she pressed her hand to her wound. The back opened and Amélie and Olivia exited the back, de Kuiper in tow.

“It took you long enough,” de Kuiper said impatiently. “Do you have anything to release me of these bonds?”

One of the men presented a pair of bolt cutters and cut away at de Kuiper’s chains. He smiled and turned to the crew.

“Thank you, my friends, for liberating me. I do hope my associates here pay you nicely,” he said.

“I fucking hope so too,” Gabe said.

Agent 14 raised his hands. “Easy, easy. Your pay will come within the hour. For now, we depart. Good work, and keep your mouths shut.” Finished, Agent 14, his men, and de Kuiper walked away from the crew.

The silence was broken by Moira groaning. The others looked and saw Moira gripping her wound and her look of pain on her face.

“Shit, Moira, we need to get that looked at,” Olivia said.

Moira nodded as she walked over to her car and carefully got in the passenger seat. Gabe took the wheel and the others climbed in. Gabe started the car and drove quickly out of the lot, making his way to Angela’s clinic.

* * *

Angela sat alone at her desk, flipping through some patient reports. Although apprehensive at first, Angela found herself enjoying the work she was doing. All of her patients were incredibly nice and gave her no trouble.

Angela’s head perked up when she heard the door open. She smiled and looked to the door, but it quickly fell when she saw Moira walking in with her hand over her arm, blood seeping from her hand.

“Mein Gott! What happened?!” she exclaimed.

Moira groaned. “Shot grazed me during a job. It isn’t life-threatening.”

“Moira, it looks like you lost a lot of blood. Are you feeling woozy, headaches, or any weakness?”

Shaking her head, Moira replied, “Angela, it was only a graze.”

“Only a graze?” Angela asked incredulously. “I had a patient who had ‘just a graze’ that was about an inch from severing an artery. Here, let me get that cleaned up.”

Angela bustled around the room, grabbing a bottle, some wipes, and a roll of bandages. She returned to Moira and said, “We’ll need to get this off.”

Moira’s eyes widened. “What?”

Angela rolled her eyes. “I cannot clean your wound and patch you up with this stuff on.”

Moira nodded and she fumbled with the heavy Kevlar vest she wore. She then unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall off her shoulders.

“Okay, this is going to sting a little,” Angela warned. She pressed the cloth to Moira’s wound. The redhead hissed but powered through, keeping herself steady as Angela wiped away the dried blood and cleaned the wound.

Moira felt almost at peace feeling Angela’s soft hands caressing her arm. She looked up at Angela’s face, finding herself enamored by the look of concentration on her face.

It was very… _cute_.

Angela finished cleaning the wound and began wrapping it with the bandages. She made one last pass and fastened it to Moira’s arm.

“There, done,” she said. She looked up to Moira and asked, “Why are you blushing?”

“Huh?” Moira asked. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize.”

Angela nodded as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a plain white shirt. “Here, wear this. I’ll dispose of the vest and shirt later. I have to close this place up, so I’ll see you soon.”

Moira found herself once again distracted by Angela. _“My God, I never fully realized how beautiful she is.”_ She snapped from her thoughts and said, “O-Okay. Thanks, see you.” She hurried out of the clinic and into the lot, where the others were waiting in her car.

“You alright, Moira?” Olivia asked.

Moira nodded. “Yeah. Angela got me fixed up real quick.”

Olivia smiled. “Good. Then let’s head back to your place and celebrate.”

Moira chuckled as she climbed into the passenger seat. As he drove off, Gabe commented, “And to think she was a prostitute in Sandy Shores. She’s a Helluva girl.”

Moira looked back at the clinic and thought about what she felt when she was with Angela.

“Yeah. She is.”


	10. Drug Busts and Date Night

Moira lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was deep in thought, and they all were centered on Angela. She forgot about what she was feeling during the rancorous celebrating she and the others participated in, but when morning arrived, she found that she couldn’t get her out of her head.

 _“What is this?”_ she said to herself. She remembered that twinge of jealousy when Lamar and Angela talked and got close to each other. Then, there was last night when she was getting patched up by Angela; she vividly remembered the blonde’s soft hands and the fluttering in Moira’s chest when she was with her.

Moira was shaken from her thoughts by her phone ringing. She reached over and grabbed her phone, seeing that it was Olivia. She pressed 'Answer' and put it on speaker.

“Morning, Liv,” Moira groaned.

 _“Hey, Moira. You still in bed?”_ she asked.

“Yes, but I’m up,” Moira replied.

Olivia made an acknowledging noise and said _, “Well, I hope you didn’t plan on sleeping in, because we got another job from Jasper.”_

Moira groaned. “That prick?”

Olivia chuckled. _“Yeah, but hey, it’s a good payout he’s promising, right?”_

Moira groaned again. “Yeah. Alright, where are we meeting?”

 _“The Richman Hotel,”_ Olivia answered.

Moira slowly rose from her bed. “Alright. I know where that is. I’ll be there in a few.” She hung up the phone and swung her feet out, groaning as she stood up and walked to her bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later Moira walked up the stairs dressed for her day. She suddenly stopped and her eyes widened when she saw Angela wearing a pair of grey leggings and a sports bra. She was outstretched in a pose with a yoga mat beneath her feet.

Angela finished her pose and turned around. She jumped a little in surprise and said, “Oh, hey Moira.”

Moira felt her face redden as she replied, “Hey, Angela. What’re you doing?”

“I have the clinic closed today and I thought I’d do a little yoga,” she said. “What’re you doing?”

Moira walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the protein drinks from the fridge. “I’m meeting the others. We’ve got another job today.”

“That sounds exciting. Have fun,” Angela said as she took a drink from her water bottle.

Moira walked around the counter and was about to leave when she turned around. Without any thought or foresight of any kind, Moira blurted out, “Do you want to get dinner tonight?”

Angela turned around to face her, a look of mild shock on her face. She blushed a little and gave Moira a small smile. “S-Sure, yes.”

Moira smiled. “Great. I-I’ll see you tonight.” She walked to the door and made her way to the garage, her entire body buzzing from what she did.

And back at the apartment, Angela was happily laughing and cheering.

* * *

Moira pulled into the Richman Hotel, parking her car at the end of the line of the others’ vehicles. She got out and walked towards the immaculate entryway where two attendants were standing. One of them looked up and noticed her approaching.

“You are expected at the bar,” he said.

Moira nodded and walked inside. The interior was luxuriously decorated and she could hear classical music softly playing over some speakers throughout the lobby. She walked into the bar, where she heard a familiar annoying laugh.

“Ah, there she is. How ya doin’, Red?” Jasper asked.

Moira rolled her eyes. “It’s too early for this shit, Jasper.”

Jasper chuckled. “It’s never too early for me, my friend. I’m all about action 24/7. I’m-”

“Please, not another lifestyle spiel from you. What’s the job?” Olivia interrupted.

Jasper smiled. “Wow, down to business already, and I haven’t even finished my drink. Alright, my friends, are you all familiar with the Celtica Hotel?”

“It’s a luxury hotel downtown,” Amélie said. “It’s owned by Reece Chapman.”

“Correct, my friend,” Jasper said. “And it won’t be owned by him for long.”

The crew groaned. “Let me guess: you want us to convince him to give it up?” Gabe said.

Jasper laughed. “Yes, my friend. God, you’re smart. Now, I don’t want you wrecking the place; it’s a nice establishment. No, I want there to be more flair for him to sell.” He waved his arm to have the four follow him. They walked through the backdoor to a lot where a box truck was parked.

“And what’s this?” Gabe asked.

Jasper chuckled as he led them to the back and opened the door. An intense smell slammed into them and Olivia grabbed one of the packages next to her.

“Jesus, how much is back here?” she asked.

“A lot,” Jasper answered simply. “It’s got it all; weed, coke, speed, the whole nine yards. You guys are going to move this stuff into the loading bay. The hotel will look like it’s a front for drug-running, my dear friend Reece will sell to me a lovely price, and I have another luxury hotel under my belt that caters coke to our wealthier clients instead of letting dangerous drugs seep into our streets.”

Moira shook her head at this guy’s attitude. “So, we just drop the drugs off. What then?”

“Oh, you leave that to me,” Jasper said. “Now get going, time is money, _my_ money.” He walked away and back inside.

Moira sighed. “Alright, I’ll drive the truck, you guys meet me at the hotel. Earpieces in.”

The others nodded as Moira walked around and climbed into the truck. She placed her earpiece in her ear as she started up the truck. She eased out of the backlot and into the main drive of the hotel before she got on the street.

 _“Didn’t Jasper say Reece was his friend?”_ Gabe asked.

“Yeah. But if our interactions with him have shown us anything, it’s that he’s a real asshole to all those close to him,” Moira replied.

 _“Especially us,”_ Oliva commented.

Moira nodded. “Especially us.”

The crew drove through the streets and they made it downtown. Moira looked and saw the Celtica Hotel ahead.

“There she is,” Moira said. She turned on the next street and into the back loading area. She backed up to the door and parked. The others arrived and parked their vehicles as Moira got out.

“Liv, get the door,” Moira said. Olivia walked over and popped open the door’s control panel. She plugged her phone in and seconds later the door slowly slid open.

“We’re in,” she said.

“Good work,” Moira said. She walked in and grabbed some hand towels. “Here, wrap these around your faces. Liv, head out to the loading bay entrance and keep an eye out.”

Olivia tied the towel around her face and gave a short salute. “You got it.”

Moira and the others tied their towels around their faces. She nodded her head at the truck and said, “Let’s get the stuff unloaded.”

Gabe walked into the loading bay and wheeled the conveyor bed out to the truck. Moira hopped it and began grabbing packages and sending them down. Gabe and Amélie stood at the end and placed the drugs all over the backroom floor.

Olivia leaned against the nearby wall of the loading bay. Her ears perked up when she heard sirens and when she looked down the street, her eyes widened.

“SHIT!” she yelled. She ran back towards the loading bay where the others were just finishing unloading.

“We’ve got company coming in fast at us!” Olivia exclaimed.

“What?” Moira asked. She heard the sirens and looked ahead to see several black vans pulling in. The doors opened and several men aimed handguns and rifles at them.

“FIB! Hands up!”

Moira and the others withdrew their handguns and opened fire. The FIB agents all took cover and fired for behind their vehicles.

“Come on! Fall back!” Moira yelled. She and the others ran back into the room and the service hallway. They concealed their weapons into their hidden holsters and ran onto the nearby elevator. The door closed just as the agents began running in.

“How the fuck did they find us here?” Olivia said as she and the others removed their towels.

Moira shook her head. “No clue. Let’s just get to the lobby and try and blend in.”

Amélie chuckled. “Oh, yes. We’ll fit right in.”

The elevator dinged and arrived at the lobby. The group walked calmly out and towards the main lobby. Moira sat down and grabbed a newspaper, Amélie stood next to the brochure display, and Olivia and Gabe headed to the bar.

A minute later, several agents burst through the front door while more came from the elevator and staircase. The hotel manager walked up and asked, “What is going on here?” An agent wearing sunglasses walked over to him and showed his badge.

“FIB Special Agent Steve Haines,” he announced. He lowered his badge and said, “We got an anonymous tip that this hotel was being used to smuggle and distribute drugs.”

The manager’s brow furrowed. “What?! That’s preposterous!”

Agent Haines cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Really?” Another agent walked up and tossed a package to him. He ripped it open and cocaine spilled onto the lobby floor. “You mind explaining this and the drug den in your backroom?”

“I know nothing about that,” the manager said.

Agents Haines chuckle sarcastically. “Yeah, we’ll see what all you know. We’re going to be asking you some questions.”

As this Agent Haines guy started grilling the manager, Moira and the others slowly got up and walked out of the lobby. They walked around the corner and got to their vehicles, Moira climbing on the back of Olivia’s motorcycle.

The crew pulled away from the hotel and made their way back towards the Richman. They drove passed a few more FIB vans and eventually got in the clear. A few minutes later they pulled back into the hotel and parked at the curb.

Moira climbed off and said, “Another job well done.” The others laughed as they all walked through the doors. They made their way to the bar, finding Jasper sitting with a couple “friends” and laughing at a TV screen.

“Jasper, we-”

“Wait! Wait, this is the best!” he said loudly. He turned up the volume and the four looked to the TV. It showed a news reporter stationed at the Celtica Hotel as FIB agents moved the drugs out of the hotel's back room. Out front, the hotel manager and another man were having a heated discussion with Agent Haines.

“Classic,” Jasper sighed. He looked at them and said, “Good work. I was thinking that the FIB tip may be too much, but hey, you pulled through.”

“ _You_ tipped off the FIB?” Amélie asked.

Jasper nodded. “Yes. More spectacle. I had the idea right when I opened the truck door. I amaze myself sometimes.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Are you going to give us our money yet?”

Jasper waved his hand. “In good time, my friend. In good time.”

Gabe growled. “Listen we gotta go through a lot of bullshit for you. Now, if we do any more work for you, we’ll want something for it.”

Jasper looked at Gabe and chuckled a little. “Whoa, whoa. Am I detecting, what is it, animosity here, my friend? Like I promised, you will be paid once the job is complete. Until then,” he pointed to the exit, “there’s the door.”

The four waved him off and walked away from him. “I am reaching my last nerve with this bastard,” Olivia said.

“I reached it when I first met him,” Gabe growled.

Moira chuckled and stopped when her eyes fell on the restaurant on the other side of the lobby.

“Hey, I’ll catch you guys later,” she said. She walked towards the employee standing at the stand. He looked up and said, “Good afternoon, Miss. Can I help you?”

Moira nodded. “Uh, yes. I need a table for two. Tonight for six o’clock?”

The host looked down and said immediately, “I’m sorry, Miss. We are completely booked.”

Moira dug into her pocket and tossed two hundreds right on the table. The host froze and eventually pocketed the money. He took his marker and erased a table.

“Well, look at that, we have a table for two available.” The host opened his book. “Can I get a name?” he asked.

Moira smiled. “O’Deorain.”

The host smiled. “Very well. And thank you, Miss.”

Moira nodded and walked out of the exit. She looked down at what she was wearing; a black t-shirt with skinny jeans.

“Maybe I need a trip to Ponsonbys.”

* * *

A few hours later, Moira pulled up to the front of her apartment. She got out of her car wearing a white suit and purple necktie. She got out her phone and called Angela.

“Hey, Angie, I’m downstairs,” she said.

 _“Okay!”_ she replied in excitement. _“I will be down in a second.”_

Moira hung up and leaned against her car. A few minutes later she heard the front door open as well as the clicking of heels. She looked up and froze.

Angela was walking towards her wearing a red dress and matching red heels. Her hair was done into an intricate bun and she was wearing matching red lipstick. Her eyes widened upon seeing Moira.

“You l-look-” Angela stammered.

“W-Wow, you’re-” Moira faltered.

The two women blushed and smiled at each other. “You first,” Moira said.

Angela giggled. “You look amazing,” she said. She walked up and wrapped her fingers around the tie. “Purple really suits you.”

Moira smirked. “And you look beautiful, m’aingeal.” She looked at the dress and asked, “I take it you did a little shopping today?”

Angela nodded. “I swear, I was so excited when you asked me, but then I realized that I had nothing nice to wear. So, after you left I went downtown to buy some nicer clothes. I was lucky enough to get back. The streets were blocked off by the FIB.”

 _“Oops,”_ Moira thought. She chuckled and opened the passenger door for Angela. “Well, shall we?”

Angela smiled and climbed into her seat. Moira shut the door and got into the driver’s seat. She started the car and pulled away.

“So, where are we going?” Angela asked.

“I pulled some strings and I got us a table at the restaurant in the Richman Hotel,” Moira answered.

Angela buzzed with excitement as Moira drove them back to the Richman. They arrived and pulled up to the front entrance. A valet arrived and opened the door for Angela.

"Thank you,” she said. The young valet smiled as Moira walked around and handed him the keys. He took them and took the car to park it. Moira stood beside Angela and held out her arm.

“Shall we?” she asked.

Angela smiled and hooked her arm around Moira’s. They walked inside towards the host, where a man was having a heated talk with him.

“I had the reservation placed earlier this week! This is outrageous!” he complained.

“I’m sorry, sir, but your name is not on here,” the host said. He saw Moira approach and asked, “Hello, Miss. Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes. O’Deorain,” Moira said.

The host looked down and smiled. “Welcome, Miss O’Deorain. Right this way.”

Moira and Angela walked passed the steamed couple and followed the host to their table. They were seated and he walked away. A moment later he returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Thank you,” Angela said with a smile.

Moira nodded her head in thanks at the host.

The host smiled. “Someone will be by to take your orders. Have a good evening.” With that, he walked back to his stand.

“Order whatever, Angela,” Moira said.

Angela smiled again and set her menu down. “I just can’t believe this. Everything that’s happened, it’s all so surreal. It’s as if I’m in a dream.”

Moira chuckled. “Believe it, Angela. You’re wide awake.”

Angela’s hands slowly inched across the table towards Moira. The redhead delicately took her hands in hers. Angela smiled again.

“Then I’m glad you’re real.”

* * *

Their date went on without a hitch. Conversations carried on about their early lives, what they loved, what they hated, and everything in between.

“No way,” Angela said trying to contain her laughter.

Moira sighed. “Yes, my work as a lab assistant was interesting, to say the least. I always told Doctor Byrne that I could handle myself and do more than clean up the lab. The explosion a few minutes later told him differently.”

Angela covered her mouth as she laughed, trying her hardest to keep from disturbing the rest of the restaurant. Then again, Moira noticed there was almost nobody else inside.

“Shit, we’ve been here a while,” Moira said. She waved her hand and their waiter walked over. He gave her the check that had been prepared fifteen minutes ago. Moira just took some money from her pocket and placed it in the bill holder before handing it back to him.

“Keep the change,” she said.

The waiter smiled and replied, “Thank you, Miss. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Moira looked back to Angela and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Aww, but this night was so fun,” Angela said a little sadly.

“There can be more, you know. _You’ll_ just have to ask me, though,” Moira said.

Angela giggled as Moira pulled out her chair and helped Angela out. She escorted Angela out of the restaurant and to the door. The valet saw them and scurried off to get her car.

“Damn, blondie you are looking good!” a man’s obnoxiously loud voice said. The two women turned around and saw the man from earlier (who Moira stole his table from).

“Just ignore him,” Moira said. Their car pulled up and the valet handed her the keys.

“Hey, blondie! That lady earlier was my wife, but I’d gladly take you out somewhere! I could take you for a nice long ride!”

Moira smirked as she opened the door for Angela. “I’ll be right back,” she said. She turned and walked towards the man.

“Lay a finger on me, and you’ll be in for a world of-”

The man’s mouth snapped shut when Moira withdrew and pressed her pistol right into the man’s stomach. She leered over him and hissed, _“Shut your mouth, or I swear, I will not hesitate to put all twelve rounds in your stomach!”_

The man cowered off and ran back inside. She put her gun back in her inside pocket and walked back to her car.

“I’m guessing you convinced him to change his ways,” Angela said.

“Oh, he’ll remain the same, no doubt. But when it comes to you, he got the message,” Moira replied as she pulled out and away from the hotel, driving back to Eclipse Towers.

* * *

The two women entered Moira’s apartment and walked down the stairs to change into their sleepwear. Angela walked into the bathroom to wash off her makeup. She walked out and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“I had a good time tonight,” Angela said.

Moira nodded. “As did I. If you’d like, we could do something else.”

“I would love that,” Angela answered quickly. She blushed once again.

Moira felt her face redden. “Well, uh, goodnight, Angie.”

Angela nodded and walked up the stairs to the living room. Moira sat on her bed, thinking of possible things to do. She opened her emails and began deleting some, only to stop and smile at seeing one of the junk pieces.

_Flying Lessons_


	11. In The Air

Moira awoke and got out of bed with a spring in her step. She quickly showered and dressed, quietly walking up the stairs to the living room. She looked and saw that Angela had already gone. She walked into the living room to grab some coffee as she looked at the email.

“Walk-in lessons provided, world-class instructors, not liable for any injury or death,” she read. She shrugged as she sipped her coffee. She set down her coffee and dialed the number on the email.

 _“San Andreas Flight School,”_ a man answered.

“Yes, hello. How good are your basic flying lessons?” Moira asked.

 _“The basics? You can walk out after two hours and know how to fly just about anything,”_ the man answered.

“Two hours?” Moira questioned.

 _“Yes. We have effective instructors,”_ the man said. _“Our website says so.”_

Moira huffed. “Yeah, as well as ‘No liability’.” She hung up and finished her coffee. Looking back at the email, she shrugged and said, “Let’s see what they’ve got to offer.” She grabbed her keys and headed to the door.

* * *

Moira pulled into the parking area of the Flight School. She got out and looked up as she saw an airliner fly overhead and into LSI.

“Damn, it seems like yesterday my broke ass was flying in,” she said to herself. She walked up the stairs and entered the main lobby. She looked around and saw various statues and murals of jets, planes, and other aircraft.

Moira walked to the main desk where a man was typing at a computer. “Hello, Miss. Welcome to the San Andreas Flight School. How may we help you?”

“Yes, I’d like to take some basic lessons,” Moira said.

The man looked up and said, “I recognize your voice. You called earlier. I’ll let one of our newest trainers with you.” He turned his head to a nearby door. “OXTON!” he yelled.

Moira jumped at hearing a crash and suddenly, a small-framed woman with short, spiky brown hair ran out. She stopped in front of Moira and smiled.

“Lena Oxton, reporting!” she exclaimed in an excited Cockney accent.

The man pointed at Moira and said, “Basic lessons for her, Oxton. Remember, we aren’t responsible for crashes.”

“I know, Dale,” she said. She faced Moira and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Luv.”

Moira chuckled. “Well, aren’t you a springy little one.”

Lena gave her a lopsided grin. “It’s what I’m known for, Luv. Well, enough feet on the ground, let’s get in the air!”

Moira followed Lena through a back door. She looked on and saw various training aircraft parked outside.

“Damn,” Moira said as she and Lena walked towards the landing area.

Lena smiled as she walked out. “So, plane or helicopter?”

Moira stopped and looked. _“Which would Angela like more?”_ she thought. “Chopper,” she answered.

Lena nodded. “Alright. Let’s get to it.” The pair walked over to and boarded a Maverick helicopter. Moira got in the right seat and Lena in the left. The doors closed and Lena started teaching.

“Alright, the first step is to strap yourself in,” Lena directed.

Moira fastened the straps on the seat and looked to Lena. She gave her a thumbs up and handed her a headset. Moira took it and put it on before Lena gave her the next direction.

“Next, start up the master power,” Lena said.

Moira looked down and flipped up the switch labeled ‘Master’. The display screen lit up and displayed various readings.

Lena looked at the screen and to other areas. “Alright, everything looks normal. Now, let’s kick in the engine and rotors.”

Moira looked up and flipped another set of switches. She heard the engine rumble and startup. She looked up and saw the rotors slowly began to rotate. The rotors eventually got to full speed and Lena talked into the headset.

 _“Alright, Miss. Now, pull up on the collective lever on your left. Keep a steady hand on that cyclic and the collective,”_ she said into her mic.

Moira looked down and grabbed the lever. She grabbed and kept a firm grip on the cyclic as she slowly pulled the lever up. The chopper lurched and suddenly they were ascending.

 _“The pedals are to counter the torque,”_ Lena explained. _“Push down on the left pedal.”_ Moira nodded and gently pushed down the left pedal as they ascended more.

 _“Alright, now slowly push the cyclic to move forward,”_ Lena said.

Moira nodded and, with her hand still holding the collective, shifted the cyclic forward. The aircraft began flying forward. Without direction, Moira shifted the cyclic all over, easing the chopper backward, left, and right, before keeping herself hovering. She could hear Lena giggling.

 _“Wow! You seem to be a natural at this!”_ Lena exclaimed.

 _“I don’t know what it is,”_ Moira said. _“It almost feels natural.”_

 _“I know the feeling. I fly all the time. It’s as natural as breathing,”_ Lena said.

Moira looked outside and said, _“It’s a beautiful day.”_ She saw Lena nod and Moira grinned mischievously.

_“Let’s see what she can do.”_

Lena yelped as Moira shifted the cyclic forward and the chopper surged ahead. She pulled up more on the collective and gained more altitude. She swung the chopper over the flight school and made her way towards the city.

 _“Bloody Hell, Miss!”_ Lena exclaimed. _“Y-You sure are getting excited about this!”_

Moira chuckled as she pushed the cyclic forward more, gaining more speed.

 _“Uh, Miss, I think you’re going a bit too fast,”_ Lena said timidly.

Moira laughed as she flew closer to one of the skyscrapers. She heard Lena yelp as she swiftly turned, narrowly avoiding a collision.

 _“Uh, Miss, be careful!”_ Lena exclaimed.

 _“Oh, don’t be like that,”_ Moira said. _“I love living dangerously.”_

Moira continued flying around the perimeter and through the city’s high rises. Suddenly, Moira felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 _“Hang on, my phone’s ringing,”_ she said. She let go of the collective and reached for it.

 _“Bloody Hell!”_ Lena exclaimed as she reached over and grabbed it. Moira saw it was Amélie and answered the phone.

 _“Hey, Amélie!”_ Moira exclaimed.

 _“Why are you yelling?”_ she asked. _“And what is that noise?”_

 _“I’m flying a helicopter!”_ Moira answered. _“What can I do for you?”_

 _“A helicopter?”_ Amélie questioned. _“That sounds like something I need. I’ve got a job from Madrazo.”_

 _“Say no more. Where do you want me to get you?”_ Moira asked.

 _“I drove to the beach. Land near the parking lot on the north side of the Del Perro Pier,”_ Amélie said.

 _“Okay, I’ll be there,”_ she said. She hung up and grabbed the collective again. _“We’re off to the beach to pick up a friend for a job.”_

Lena gaped. _“W-What?” No, w-we need to get back and-”_

 _“Ah, come on, Lena,”_ Moira said. _“Live a little. I’ve seen how you work, now I’ll get to show you how my friends and I work.”_

Lena timidly tried speaking up but Moira headed to the beach. She looked down and saw Amélie leaning against her car, a briefcase next to her. Without any further instruction from Lena, Moira guided in and landed the chopper in a vacant area of the lot.

Amélie waved as she walked towards the chopper. She opened the door and sat in the back seat, placing her briefcase on the floor.

 _“Hey Lena, can you buckle Amélie in?”_ Moira asked.

Lena looked back at Amélie and her eyes widened. Amélie smirked and winked as Lena got out and entered the back. She leaned in and buckled the straps of Amélie’s seat. She pulled back to return when Amélie grabbed her and pulled her close.

“ _Merci_ , Lena,” Amélie cooed. Lena’s face blushed furiously and she scurried away back to her seat.

 _“Where to?”_ Moira asked as she began to take off.

 _“Penris Building, Downtown. I’m needed at the top floor,”_ she said as she put on a headset.

Moira nodded as she adjusted the rotors and began flying back towards Downtown. Behind her, Amélie opened her briefcase and removed the receiver and barrel pieces of her sniper rifle.

 _“Whoa!”_ Lena exclaimed. _“What is this?”_ she asked.

 _“Work,”_ Amélie replied. She loaded a magazine and pulled back the charging handle. Moira flew next to the Penris Building, putting some respectable distance from it.

 _“You got eyes?”_ Moira asked.

Amélie raised her rifle and looked through the scope. _“Oui, I got an eye on him. He’s meeting a couple of people.”_ She stopped talking and said, _“They’re leaving, he’s typing at his computer, and…”_

Lena jumped when she heard a loud bang. Amélie started taking apart her rifle as Moira flew off.

 _“…and now he’s napping,”_ she completed.

Moira chuckled as she flew away and back towards the beach. She slowly landed the chopper where she had earlier and Amélie climbed out. She walked over to Lena’s side and opened the door.

 _“I’ll give you your cut for not speaking a word of this later. Le Salle Blanc,”_ Amélie said. She placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek and smirked. _“Don’t be late, chérie.”_

Lena’s mouth gaped. She looked back to Moira and asked, _“W-What just happened?”_

Moira shrugged. _“Looks like you got yourself a date.”_ She took off again and flew back to the flight school. She gently hovered over the landing area and slowly descended back down. Moira flipped the various switches, turning off the helicopter’s engine and slowing the rotors.

“Well, this certainly was a fun afternoon, wouldn’t you say, Lena?” Moira asked.

Lena got out and slowly nodded. “Yeah, to say the least.” The pair walked back to the door and back into the main lobby.

Moira laughed and said, “Oh, Amélie won’t bite…unless you ask her.” She chuckled as she saw Lena blush further. Moira retrieved her phone and showed Amélie’s number to Lena. She immediately copied the number down.

“See ya, Lena,” Moira said.

Lena waved. “Uh, bye.” She turned to the counter where Dale was looking at his phone.

“Damn, Rory Turner was shot in his office,” he said.

Lena’s eyes widened. “Wow, that’s…horrible.” She looked back to her phone and looked at Amélie’s number.

* * *

Moira hung out with Olivia and Gabe for the remainder of the day. They simply stayed at Gabe’s place and watch the developing news story of Turner’s death.

After a couple of hours, Moira looked at her phone and said, “Shit, I gotta go.”

Olivia swallowed the last sip of her beer and said, “Aw, where are you going?”

Moira chuckled and replied, “I have a little surprise for Angela.”

Olivia giggled. “Oh, there’s that nice little shop down the street from my place that-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Moira said. “I’ll see you guys later.” She walked out and got in her car. She pulled away and drove towards Angela’s clinic. She pulled into the back alley and parked next to Angela’s car. She got out and walked inside, smiling at seeing the blonde at her desk.

“Hey, Moira,” Angela greeted.

Moira smiled and said, “Evening, Angela. Busy?”

“No, I was just finishing up,” she replied. “Why?”

Moira smirked and said, “I have a surprise for you.”

Angela perked up. “Really? What is it?”

“Not much of a surprise if I tell you,” Moira said.

Angela rolled her eyes and got up. “Okay, I’ll bite. Let’s go.”

“First, just one thing,” Moira said. She walked around the room and found a small cloth. “Alright, I’m going to blindfold you.”

“Why?” Angela asked.

“Surprise,” Moira said.

Angela nodded and turned around. Moira placed the cloth around her eyes and gently tied it. She turned her back around and said, “Alright, I’ll lead you to my car.” She led Angela outside and opened the door, helping Angela into her seat.

Moira pulled out of the alley and onto the street. As she drove she would make side glances at Angela before quickly looking to the road.

 _“I hope she isn’t afraid of heights,”_ she thought. Moira continued driving until she arrived at the airport. She took the off-ramp and parked at the Flight School.

“Where are we?” Angela asked.

“I’m not telling,” Moira said. “Wait here.” She got out and headed inside, where she found the same man from earlier at the desk.

“You again?” he asked.

Moira walked up and said, “Hi, I’d like to take a helicopter tour.”

“Miss, all of our pilots left,” the man explained.

Moira looked to the door and said, “I can fly.”

The man looked up incredulously. He nodded and said, “You know, go ahead. Like our site says: ‘not liable’.”

Moira smiled and walked back outside and down the stairs to her car. She opened Angela’s door and said, “Alright, let’s go.” She led Angela carefully up the stairs and through the doors. They walked to the back and down the stairs. The Maverick from earlier was parked where she had landed it.

“Now, step up here,” Moira said as she opened the door. She helped Angela up and into her seat before walking around and getting in hers.

“Okay, you can take off your blindfold,” Moira said.

Angela reached back and untied the cloth. She pulled it from her eyes and looked around. “We’re in…a helicopter.”

“Yes, we are,” Moira said with a laugh.

“What for?” Angela asked.

Moira smirked. Her fingers flipped up several switches; the engine and rotors revved up. She smiled as she allowed the chopper’s systems to warm up. She put a headset around Angela’s ears and one on herself.

 _“We’re going for a ride,”_ Moira said. She pulled up on the collective.

Angela gasped as the chopper suddenly ascended. She looked out the window and then back to Moira. _“Can you fly this?”_ she asked nervously.

 _“I took her for a spin earlier,”_ Moira said.

Angela visibly relaxed as Moira shifted the cyclic and flew over the city. Angela looked down in wonderment.

 _“Wow, this is amazing,”_ Angela said.

Moira looked ahead at the Maze Bank Tower and smiled. _“It’s about to get better.”_ She pulled the collective more and climbed higher. She flew the chopper towards the tower and gently set down on the top landing pad. She got out and walked around, opening the door for Angela and helping her out. The two walked over to the nearby railing.

Moira smiled at seeing the sight of Los Santos at night. She remembered the last time she saw this–when she first arrived on the plane all those months ago. But Moira turned and saw something far better.

Angela’s eyes twinkled and her mouth gaped as she stared out in wonderment at the city. Her mouth formed into a massive grin and she laughed.

“Moira, this is incredible,” Angela said. “Everything you’ve done, it’s all been so amazing.”

Moira shrugged. “Well, after what you had gone through, you deserve the best.”

Angela giggled and looked to her feet. “You know, I don’t think I ever thanked you for saving me from the Lost.”

Moira smirked. “And you won’t need to.”

Angela looked into Moira’s eyes, and the redhead could see something behind those soft blues. Slowly, their faces inched towards one another. Their eyes closed as their lips finally met.

A firework exploding. That was the best comparison Moira could compare kissing Angela to. Her lips were so soft, and the way she kissed almost seemed timid as if she expected Moira to pull away.

But Moira had no intention of doing that.

After nearly a minute, the two pulled apart. Angela blushed while Moira chuckled; she looked out and said, “We better get out of here before LSPD police choppers spot us.”

Angela nodded and followed Moira back to the chopper. Moira started it up and they took off from the roof, flying back to the Flight School.

* * *

Moira and Angela walked through the door of the apartment and walked downstairs to change into their sleep clothes.

“Tonight was amazing, Moira,” Angela said as she pulled her sleep shirt on.

Moira smiled. “It was enjoyable for me as well, my angel.”

Angela blushed again and said, “W-Well, goodnight.” She turned to walk up the stairs.

“Where are you heading to?” Moira asked.

Angela looked to the stairs and said, “The living room.”

Moira smirked and sat down on her bed. “There’s plenty of room here.”

Angela smiled and walked to the bed. “Well, if you insist.”

Moira chuckled as Angela turned off the lights. She climbed under the covers and Moira moved closer. She cuddled herself closer to Moira and the redhead wrapped her arms around the blonde. Moira smiled and easily fell asleep with an angel in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a li'l fluff for ya :)


	12. No Smoke Without Fire

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

Moira shook her head as her phone buzzed on her bedside table. Not wanting to pull away from Angela’s warm embrace, she reached as far as she could and answered it.

“Hello?” she groaned.

 _“Jesus, do you ever wake up at a decent time?”_ Olivia asked,

Moira huffed. “You’re one to talk.”

 _“Fair point,”_ Olivia said. _“Anyway, I hope you aren’t busy because we got another job for Jasper’s Self-Interest Crusade.”_

Moira groaned again. “What high-society establishment are we going to be meeting at this time?”

Olivia chuckled. _“The Celtica Hotel, under new ownership.”_

“Of course,” Moira said. “Alright, I’ll meet you there.”

 _“Sweet,”_ Olivia said. _“Also, I haven’t been able to reach Am_ _élie. Could you swing by her place and see what’s keeping her?”_

“I got ya,” Moira said. “I’ll see you.” She hung up and rolled back. Angela stirred and placed her hands around the redhead.

 _“Do you have to leave?”_ she asked sleepily.

“Yeah. I have work,” Moira replied.

Angela chuckled. _“Try and not get shot at today.”_

Moira cocked an eyebrow. “Wow, are you doubting my skills, Angie?”

Angela’s eyes slowly opened and she raised her head, her blonde hair messily framing her face. “No,” she replied, “but, I don’t want to be stitching you up.”

Moira smirked as she leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Hopefully this won’t take too long. I’ll be back.” She got herself out of bed and headed to the shower to get herself ready for the day.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Moira pulled up to Amélie’s house in Portola Drive. She checked her phone and looked at the four times she tried calling her. She shook her head and got out of her car, walking up the drive and to her door.

“Amélie!” she called out as she knocked. She waited and knocked three more times, still receiving no answer. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, not shocked that it was unlocked (it was Portola Drive).

“Amélie!” Moira yelled out. She walked up the stairs and found the first door ajar. She pushed through and looked at the bed. She saw a lump that was _far_ bigger than Amélie. She walked in and grabbed the door, slamming it closed.

The mass jumped and suddenly, _two_ people appeared from under the covers. Moira immediately started laughing.

“Wow, one date is all it takes to bed the poor girl?” Moira asked through her laughter.

Amélie shook her hair out of her face as Lena blushed furiously. “Uh, h-hi, Miss.”

“It’s Moira,” she said with another chuckle. She looked to Amélie and said, “We’ve got work for the asshole.”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Great. Let me get ready. I’ll be down in a few.”

“Sure,” Moira replied. “Just don’t get ‘busy’ with Lena before we can leave.” She walked out and headed back to her car. Ten minutes later Amélie walked through the front door and to Moira’s car.

“Lena told me she’ll get a cab for herself,” she said.

Moira chuckled as she pulled out of the driveway. “So I take it your spontaneous date was a success?”

Amélie nodded. “Indeed. She is so adorable and quirky, I love it. I practically dragged her by her necktie when we left for my house.”

Moira shook her head as she drove them downtown towards the Celtica Hotel. She pulled along the curbside and stopped. She and Amélie got out and walked inside. They found Gabe and Olivia standing near the staircase in the packed lobby. The people suddenly started clapping and she looked up to see Jasper walking down in a blue suit.

Jasper opened his hands to the crowd and announced, “My friends! Welcome to the Celtica Hotel! Now under new ownership! I invite you all to enjoy your stay here!”

More applause followed and the people dispersed. Moira and the others walked towards him as he basked in his adoring crowd.

“Ah, hello, my friends,” Jasper said. “Come to celebrate the newest acquisition to Holland Holdings?”

All four shook their heads. “No,” Olivia deadpanned. “We came because you called on us again.”

Jasper chuckled. “Oh, my friends, I know deep down you enjoy this work.”

“I’ll enjoy it more when I see my money deposited,” Amélie said.

“It’ll come, it’ll come,” Jasper assured. “But right now, to business. Follow me.” He led the four back around the front desk and into the office. He sat down at the desk and propped his feet up.

“Now my friends, one of the biggest rules of investing is to diversify. Sports teams, alcohol, clothing, erotic novels, you gotta extend yourself into all different territories to-”

“Jesus, just what is it?” Olivia asked impatiently.

Jasper scoffed as if he’d been offended. “Anyway, I’m looking to increase the value of one of my biggest investments; one of the things that built this great country: tobacco.” He reached into the desk and withdrew a pack of cigarettes. “In particular, Redwoods.”

“Isn’t Redwood facing several lawsuits?” Moira asked.

Jasper nodded and replied, “Indeed they are, and their main competitor Debonaire has been catching up and it’s leading to the declining value of my stock. I want you to do something that would hurt Debonaire so much that my shares will not only increase in value but increase tenfold.”

“And what do you want us to do?” Gabe asked.

Jasper kept smiling. “You, in particular, are going to like this.” He got up and walked out of the office, leading the crew to the back loading area. In the loading bay, they found another truck waiting for them.

“What, you want us to lace their cigarettes with drugs or something?” Olivia asked.

“No, my friend,” Jasper replied with a smirk. He opened the back, revealing several wooden crates. He had one of his men jump in and to one of the crates and reveal what was inside: a flamethrower.

Jasper crossed his arms. “I want you to burn it.”

Gabe smiled and chuckled. “You know, Jasper, I’m starting to tolerate you a little bit.”

Jasper backed off. “Whoa, don’t get too chummy, bud.” He turned to the truck and said, “It’s 12:30, so the next shipment of Debonaire cigarettes is currently sitting in their main loading bay outside awaiting pickup. You are going to drive you into the courtyard and burn every last pallet of their shipment. Once that’s done you get out of there and return to me.”

Once he finished talking, Jasper walked away from the truck and back inside. Moira gathered the others to plan out their move.

“Alright, Amélie, I want you driving the truck. You’ll smash in and allow us to get out. While we torch the place, circle around for a few minutes and come back to get us. We’ll meet outside where we came in.”

The crew nodded and readied themselves. Amélie walked to the front and got in the driver’s seat while the others climbed in the back. Amélie started up the truck and pulled out. In the back, Moira, Gabe, and Olivia began putting on the flame-retardant suits they were provided.

“Gabe, I can practically feel you shaking with excitement,” Olivia said.

Gabe smiled. “How can I not be?” he asked as he put on his helmet and connected it to an oxygen tank.

Moira put on her helmet and grabbed one of the flamethrowers from the crate. The three stumbled a little as the truck suddenly accelerated.

“I think we’re approaching the plant,” Moira said. The three braced themselves as the truck went faster and suddenly crashed through a gate. They could hear shouts outside of the truck.

“We’re here,” Gabe said. He walked over and slid the door open. Amélie slowed down enough to let them out before speeding away. Moira looked around at dozens of wrapped pallets loaded with cartons of cigarettes.

Gabe immediately got to work, engulfing several pallets in flames. Moira and Olivia joined in, slowly walking around the large loading area to burn the pallets.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in a year!” Gabe shouted as he sprayed another pallet in flames.

“Keep it up! We’re almost done!” Moira shouted. The three walked through the loading bay, spraying any missed pallets. When they finished, the entire area was engulfed in flames and smoke.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Olivia yelled. The three threw away their flamethrowers and hurried back to the entrance. They stripped out of their suits and ran down the sidewalk. They looked up and saw Amélie quickly approaching in the truck.

“Nice work, now get in,” she said. The three ran up and squeezed themselves in the cab; Gabe in the middle while Moira was in shotgun with Olivia in her lap. Once they were all in Amélie drove off and away from the flame-consumed area.

“Man that was-” Olivia was interrupted by the sound of sirens blaring. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw several police cars approaching.

“Shit!” Amélie exclaimed. She was about to sharply turn to start evading them but the police instead drove right passed them and away, ignoring them completely.

“What the…” Olivia said.

Moira looked around at the others confused and smiled. “Look at that. Talon got off clean.”

The crew cheered and hollered as Amélie drove them back to the Celtica. She parked back in the loading bay and they all walked inside back to Jasper’s office. They found him sitting at the desk with the TV on. However, it wasn’t covering the fire at Debonaire, but rather live police footage of the pursuit of three robbers on bikes.

Jasper laughed as he turned in his chair. “This has just been a fantastic day for me, you know. You guys torched Debonaire’s six-month inventory, and the police aren’t even concerned. They just care about some amateurs robbing Vangelico.”

“We’re so happy for you,” Gabe deadpanned. “Can we go?”

“Absolutely. Just think, my friends, only a couple more jobs like this and your services will no longer be needed,” Jasper said with a smile.

“Great. We’re all looking forward to it,” Moira said. She and the others all exited the office and left the hotel.

“Vangelico got hit?” Amélie asked.

Olivia pulled out her phone and opened her scanner app. She scrolled through and brought up a heli cam. The camera showed three people on bikes driving through the streets and onto the Del Perro Freeway. They grimaced as they saw one of the robbers crash out.

“Ooh, that’s gotta hurt,” Gabe said.

“Damn, the other guy picked up his bag though,” Moira pointed out. They watched as the remaining robbers drove their bikes into the sewer entrance off the freeway.

“Pretty damn impressive,” Amélie said.

The crew all laughed as Olivia put her phone away. “Alright, good work today, guys. I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck getting home. Police probably still have roadblocks across the city,” Gabe said.

The others all nodded as they reached their vehicles and departed their separate ways. Moira drove back to her place, parking in the garage and heading back up to her apartment. She entered and found Angela sitting in the living room watching the news.

“Hey, Moira,” Angela said with a sweet smile.

Moira grinned as she walked towards the living room. She fixed herself a drink and joined Angela on the couch, kissing the blonde on her lips before sitting.

“So, how was your day?” Angela asked.

Moira took a sip of her whiskey and replied, “Oh, boring and uneventful as always.”

Angela raised an eyebrow. “Really?” she questioned. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, showing a reporter outside of Debonaire’s plant.

_“Three criminals carrying flamethrowers attacked the Debonaire cigarette plant earlier today. The suspects burned several dozen pallets of cigarettes prepped for distribution. This loss has resulted in a massive tank in Debonaire’s stock. So far, the police have no leads as to the identities of the criminals or the fourth who acted as the driver.”_

Moira chuckled. “Hey, that isn’t interesting, but this is,” she said as she grabbed the remote and flipped through to the next news story, this time a reporter was standing outside of the Vangelico Jewelry Store.

_“-the criminals are believed to have escaped with millions of dollars’ worth of gems, precious stones, and engagement rings. Albert Stalley had a lucky escape when the thieves ran straight into him.”_

The reporter turned his mic to a construction worker standing next to him and he said _, “Yeah, I was just doing my job, and I said to this guy, ‘Hey, you gotta move these bikes.’ Then this other guys ran outta the shop and pushes me over and says something like, ‘You forget thousands of things every day, make sure this is one of ‘em.’”_

Albert looked to the reporter and said, _“That was pretty scary.”_ The reporter looked back to the camera and added, _“Back to you in the studio.”_

Moira chuckled as she turned off the TV. “Damn, Los Santos has had a full day, hasn’t it?”

“Should I be expecting any guests today?” Angela asked.

Moira shook her head. “No. I don’t know anything about that Vangelico crew. They seemed to get out clean.”

Angela nodded. “Alright,” she said. She stood up and said, “Well, I’m off to the clinic. I’ll see you later?”

Moira smiled. “Yes. Bye, Angie.”

Angela bent down and kissed Moira on her forehead. Moira sighed as Angela pulled away and said, “I’ll see you later.” She turned and walked out of the living room, reaching the door and leaving the apartment.

Moira sat on the couch and turned the TV back on, letting whatever show was playing to serve as some background noise for when she fell asleep.

…

Moira was awoken a few hours later by her phone ringing. She looked outside and saw the sun was just about to set. She reached for her phone and looked at who was calling. It was Trevor.

Moira pressed the ‘Answer’ button and said, “Hey, Trevor.”

 _“Moira!”_ Trevor shouted. She recoiled and held the phone away before she brought it back and asked, “Hey, what the fuck, man?”

She could hear Trevor’s agitated breathing on the other end; he was mad about _something_ , whatever it was.

 _“Forgive me, my friend,”_ Trevor hissed _. “I’m just a little agitated at the moment. I have some business that needs taken care of and would really appreciate your help. I want you up here in Sandy Shores, now.”_

“What for?” Moira asked.

Trevor yelled on the other end. _“Who cares what the fuck for?! Just get up here! Now!”_ He abruptly hung up, leaving Moira in confusion (and with a ringing ear).

 _“Jesus,”_ she muttered as she got up. She sent a text telling Angela where she’d be and walked to the door.

“What the fuck’s his problem today?”


	13. T.P.I.

“Who in the Hell could stand to live in this place?” Moira complained. She had just entered Sandy Shores, still confused as to what Trevor called her out here for. She was a bit apprehensive to come; she saw him when he was just slightly agitated, but on the phone, he sounded _pissed_.

Moira found Trevor’s trailer and pull along the fence. She got out and walked up the steps, entering the dirty space. She looked around and found that the trailer was deserted.

“Where the Hell is he?” she asked herself. She walked further in and grimaced. “And what the fuck is that smell?”

The door burst open and Trevor rushed in. “Good! You’re fucking here! That’s great!” he yelled. As he entered, Ron followed close behind.

“H-Hello, Moira,” he said.

“No time for niceties, Ron!” Trevor shouted. He took several breaths before looking to Moira. “You, come on, let’s go!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Moira said. “First, tell me what the fuck this is all about.”

Trevor stopped and looked at her. “This is about ‘hostile takeovers’, my friend. In the spur of one blood-filled and gun-toting afternoon, I became the sole crank and arms dealer in Sandy Shores. I have an international deal with the Chinese to seal later. I have it all!”

Moira cocked her brow. “And this concerns me because…?”

Trevor gritted his teeth. “Well, the reason why I am the sole dealer in town is because I may or may not have killed off the majority of the others. And, well, let’s just say some people want to have a little bit of vengeance.”

Moira sighed. “And let me guess, you want me to help.”

Trevor smiled creepily. “Damn right, Red. Come on, let’s go.” He walked back outside and Moira followed him. He climbed into his truck while Moira got in the passenger seat. He started the engine and pulled out.

“So, how have things been, Trevor?” Moira asked.

Trevor growled and he replied, “Oh, I don’t know. Tell me, Moira, how would you feel if you saw your best friend, a person you cared about, a person you ran with, get killed?”

Moira thought for a moment and answered, “Well, I’d be upset.”

Nodding, Trevor then asked, “Now how would you feel if that person you cared about, the one you mourned for nearly ten years, was fucking alive?!”

Moira’s brow furrowed. “Uh…I’d be mad. What’s this about?”

“Michael fucking Townley!” Trevor answered.

“Uh, who’s that?” Moira asked.

“No more questions!” Trevor growled. “It’s time for action. Now, I killed the Aztecas’ leader, Ortega, earlier and a bunch of their guys the other day. However, the Aztecas still have a large compound on Mount Chiliad. You and I are going to show these assholes what Trevor Philips Industries is all about.”

Moira could only nod as they drove around the east shore of the Alamo Sea. He pulled around into an airfield, where Moira saw a twin-engine plane sitting at one end.

“Alright, in the plane,” Trevor said. They got out and Trevor got in the pilot’s seat while Moira climbed into the back. She looked and found an MG mounted at the backdoor, as well as a makeshift bomb bay.

“Here, take this headset,” Trevor said. As Moira put the headset on, Trevor started up the plane. Moira sat herself down at the seat as the plane started going down the runway. Moira held on as Trevor pulled back the throttle and the plane took off from the ground.

 _“Ready up that MG,”_ Trevor said.

Moira nodded and she walked to the door. She opened it up and tilted the MG out. The wind whipped through her hair as they flew higher above the mountains. She flipped up the scope on the gun, revealing an infrared scope. She turned the gun and saw the compound

 _“We’re approaching now,”_ Trevor said. _“Open fire on these fucks!”_

Moira looked through the scope and opened fire. The explosive rounds rained down on the compound; she could see bright shapes running around.

Trevor flipped a few switches above his head. _“Bombs away, assholes!”_

Moira looked and saw the bomb bay doors open and the bombs drop. She looked down and chuckled as they exploded, sending massive jets of flame all over the compound.

 _“Not bad, Trevor,”_ Moira said as she retracted the MG.

Trevor laughed manically. _“Take that, you fucks!”_

Moira chuckled again. She sat down again as Trevor swung the plane around and flew back to the airstrip. He landed the plane and taxied back to the shed. They left the plane and got back in Trevor’s truck, Trevor driving them back to his place.

“Damn, I’d say we made one Helluva impression,” Moira said.

Trevor chuckled. “We ain’t done yet, my friend. I want you to see what goes into making my business grow. You’re going to be with me tomorrow to see me seal the deal with the Chinese, you know, like a legitimate businessman.”

Moira nodded. “Yeah. Sure, okay.”

“You’re welcome to stay in my place,” he said as he walked up the stairs to his trailer. “It’s plenty cozy for two,” he added with an attempt of charm in his voice.

Moira smiled and replied, “I’ll just sleep in my car.”

Trevor shrugged. “Ah, have it your way.” He walked into his place and shut the door.

Moira rolled her eyes as she opened the door and tilted her seat back. She shut her eyes and fell asleep, wondering what craziness she was about to involve herself with tomorrow.

* * *

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

Moira jumped and grabbed her handgun, aiming it at her window. She found Trevor leering inside.

 _“Up and at ‘em!”_ he yelled.

Moira sighed as she raised her seat and opened the door. Trevor had his truck parked next to her car and she got in. He pulled away from the trailer and drove off.

“This deal is going to be the icing on the cake for TPI,” Trevor said. He drove them to a small bar near a large airfield, stopping at the edge of the parking lot.

“Follow,” Trevor said. Moira got out and followed Trevor inside the bar, which was a small space with a few patrons and an older woman tending the bar.

“You sure as shit are one dumb, ignorant, white trash, hillbilly, Wallis!” she yelled.

Wallis raised his drink and replied, “You’re damn right!”

Moira looked and saw a Chinese man wearing a black suit standing near another one dressed in a loose button-up, grey pants, and a red necktie around his head.

Trevor stepped ahead and said, “Cheng, Spreadsheet, let’s head outside and talk terms.”

Moira heard the man dubbed “Spreadsheet” say something to Cheng. They all walked out and followed Trevor outside. Moira stood next to him as he clapped his hands together.

“Gentlemen, I think I have proved that my organization can handle weight.” Trevor began pacing and said, “And I think I have proved that my organization is a reliable supplier. In short, it’s you and me, now give me some of that goddamn ‘X’.” He looked as if he were filled with joy.

Cheng’s translator looked to Cheng and said, “I’m afraid we want to go down a different path.”

Trevor’s grin fell instantly. “What?”

“We want to explore other opportunities,” the translator said. Cheng suddenly started talking at Trevor. Trevor pointed to Cheng and yelled, “Shut the fuck up!”

The translator calmly explained, “Our boss, Mister Cheng’s father, wants something a little larger. We want to move drugs, perhaps guns.”

Trevor looked between them and Moira was confused when she saw a sad dejected look on his face.

“But this is my life’s work,” he said. “I mean ever since I was a little kid I-I dreamt big. You know, I’ve always wanted to be an international drug dealer and…weapons trader.”

Trevor calmly stepped forward and said, “Alright, so I’m begging you, let’s make this happen.”

Moira looked at the scene, impressed. _“Wow,”_ she thought, _“he’s so calm and collected.”_

The translator gave Trevor a sympathetic look and said, “I’m terribly sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Trevor asked softly. Suddenly, the crazed look in his eyes returned. “You’re fucking sorry?!”

 _“Uh oh,”_ Moira thought.

“I just spilled my fucking guts out for you and you say to me you’re sorry?!” Trevor shouted.

He looked between them and asked, “Who are you working with? Hmm, who?”

The translator shook his head and said, “I’m not at liberty to say.”

Trevor got up in his face and growled, “Oh, no, no, no. You’re at fucking liberty. In fact, I would say you are obliged!” he suddenly grabbed Cheng’s head and asked, “Who?”

Moira and the translator looked at Trevor in confusion. In a flash, he started slamming Cheng’s head against a support beam.

“Fucking who, who, who, who?!” Trevor shouted.

The translator looked at Cheng in panic and answered, “The O’Neil Brothers.”

Trevor dropped Cheng and yelled, “The O’Neil Brothers, huh?!”

“Yeah,” the translator answered.

“Are you shitting me?” Trevor asked.

“No,” the translator answered.

Moira could feel Trevor’s top about to blow as he got closer to the translator. “’Cause those fucking O’Neil Brothers, I hear a little birdie tellin’ me that they have a bit of a problem, since one of them is going to have to be surgically removed from the skull of the other! Fuck you guys and fuck them!”

Trevor stormed back to his truck and Moira quickly followed. He screamed in anger as he climbed in, quickly followed by Moira. She had just got in as Trevor pulled out. She didn’t dare say a word as he drove away from the bar and back onto the main street.

“Argh, this music’s all fucking wrong!” Trevor yelled at the soft music playing. He switched the channels to “Channel X” and shouted, “That’s what I’m looking for!”

As they kept driving a phone began ringing and Trevor grabbed his phone. Moira saw “O’Neil” on the screen. Trevor answered it and put it on speaker.

 _“Trevor Philips,”_ a hick-sounding voice said.

“Elwood O’Neil, fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!” Trevor bellowed.

 _“Trevor… it’s business,”_ Elwood said.

Trevor gritted his teeth. “That wide-eyed idiot was mine!”

 _“It’s business, fella,”_ Elwood said, _“You wanna discuss it, we’re at the farm. Ernie, Earl, Walton, Wynn, Dale, Doyle, Daryl, Dan–all of us.”_

Trevor placed the phone in front of his face and yelled, “Start writing those names on tombstones, ‘cause I’m on the way to your lab, and we’re going to see how much of a family meth business you got when I’m done!” He hung up and looked over to Moira.

“Moira, how would you like to help me take down a bunch of business-stealing, inbred, hillbilly fucks?” he asked,

Moira looked around and said, “I guess I really don’t have much choice.”

“Good!” Trevor shouted. He drove back towards where the airfield was but instead pulled up onto a hill overlooking a large farmhouse.

“Alright, I’ve got a sniper rifle in the truck bed. You stay here and take them down from here,” Trevor said.

“And what about you?” Moira asked as she got out.

“I’m going right at them,” Trevor growled. He reached into the truck bed and grabbed a carbine rifle. He cocked it and ran towards the farmhouse.

Moira rolled her eyes as she readied herself at the rifle. She could see several around the farm shooting at targets, rolling barrels, and others just lazily hanging around the house. She saw three of them get into a van and drive off.

“Alright, time to kill some hicks,” Moira said to herself. She aimed and found one of the lookouts on the second story. She fired, sending a round through his head. She pulled back the bolt and aimed again; she sent another round into two guards standing in front of each other. She fired another round and killed another guard, but someone had seen her shoot and pointed to where she was.

“Shit,” Moira groaned. She looked back through the scope and could see the outside guards start to run towards her. Suddenly, several gunshots rang out and Moira could see Trevor running like a madman towards the house. He gunned down nearly all of the remaining O’Neils outside before running in.

Moira grinned and looked back through the scope. She took down the remaining couple of O’Neil’s and pulled back from the rifle. She waited for several minutes, wondering where Trevor was until she looked ahead and saw Trevor walking out the front door…pouring a gasoline trail. She saw him take a lighter from his pocket and lit the end of the trail. Within the minute, the farmhouse suddenly exploded.

“Holy shit!” Moira exclaimed. Burning pieces flew everywhere and passed Trevor. He turned and waved Moira down. She nodded and got in the driver’s seat, driving down to the burning farmhouse.

“Goddamn, man,” Moira said as she stopped next to Trevor and slid over to the passenger seat. “Is this still ‘hostile takeovers’?”

“Nope, this is just destroying dishonest thieving fucks,” he replied. He drove away from the farmhouse and back onto the road. He parked back at his trailer and they got out. He was walking up the stairs when the door opened and a man wearing a black sweatshirt and shorts.

“Wade!” Trevor snapped.

Moira watched Wade look and run away, jumping over the railing. He cowered on the other side. Moira rolled her eyes and walked to her car. She got on her phone and began texting the Talon chat about her crazy couple of days. She spaced out for a few minutes before she heard the sound of someone being punched.

“Don’t you ever not tell me things I wanna know!” Trevor yelled.

 _“Sorry, Trevor,”_ Wade feebly said.

Trevor stood up straight and yelled, “Ron, you little bastard! Get out here! We’re going to Los Santos!”

Moira looked over and saw Ron walk out of his home. “Are we?” he asked.

“Not you!” Trevor answered as he pulled Wade up. “Me and Wade.”

Ron looked around in confusion. “What about me?”

“You’re the CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprises,” Trevor said. “Find us some business so we can make some money. And tidy my shit up.” He turned and noticed Moira, adding, “Oh, and have Moira help you.”

Moira looked to Ron and said, “Look, if you need me, call me another time. I’m going home.”

Ron nodded and walked back in his house. Moira climbed back in her car and started it up.

“Great, volunteered for more work in this dusty hellhole.”


	14. Invasion of Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. I have run all out of pre-written chapters, so there goes the one every two days. Do not worry, I still will be committed :)

Moira and the rest of the crew were spending the evening hanging out at the Del Perro Pier. They were sitting at one of the tables, talking and laughing with each other. Sitting in Moira’s lap was Angela while Lena had Amélie draped around her, her lips claiming the smaller woman’s.

“Jesus, get a room, you two,” Olivia snidely remarked.

Amélie pulled away and turned to Olivia. “You’re just jealous,” she replied.

Moira chuckled. “Yeah. Ever since I got with Angela and Amélie got with Lena, you two have been grumpy sticks in the mud.” Angela giggled and placed a kiss on Moira’s cheek.

“We’re happy for the both of you,” Gabe said. “It’s just we don’t like watching it.”

“Just for that, we’ll bring them with us everywhere,” Moira said with a grin. She, Angela, Lena, and Amélie all laughed.

“Maybe we can get Liv and Gabe together,” Lena said. More laughs erupted from the four.

“No,” Gabe and Olivia deadpanned.

Moira grabbed the beer bottle in front of her and said, “A toast, my friends.” The others raised their bottles next to Moira’s and she said, “To Talon and its success,” she looked to Angela and added, “And to love.”

“Whatever that is,” Gabe grumbled as they clinked their bottles. They all laughed as they drank their beers. Suddenly, Olivia’s phone started going off. She grabbed it and her face fell when she saw who it was.

“Three guesses who,” Moira said.

Olivia nodded as she placed her phone on the table and answered it. “Hey, you’re on speaker.”

 _“Out in the open?”_ Jasper asked. _“You should know well enough that I want these jobs to be discrete.”_

“We’re on the fucking pier,” Moira said. “No one’s going to notice.”

 _“I’ll have you know that I was taught to always observe those around me,”_ Jasper gloated. _“Discover weaknesses, find loopholes, create opportunity.”_

“Yeah, yeah, don’t care,” Gabe said. “What do you want?”

 _“Well, you guys all are familiar with Liveinvader, right?”_ Jasper asked. _“And that being said, are you also are familiar with the incident that happened not too long ago?”_

“Yeah, Jay Norris had his head blown off,” Gabe answered.

“That was hilarious,” Amélie said.

 _“Yes, well, due to that incident, Liveinvader’s stock plummeted and it hasn’t recovered,”_ Jasper explained. _“But now, I’ve been hearing rumors that they are planning something to bring their company back.”_

“And let me guess, you have interests somewhere else and want us to save your ass?” Moira asked.

Jasper laughed. _“You know me so well, my friends. Indeed, that’s exactly what I want.”_

“So, what do you want us to do?” Gabe asked.

 _“When it comes to companies that handle the personal information of millions of individuals, what’s the one thing that can potentially ruin their company?”_ Jasper asked. _“A data leak of course!”_

Olivia leaned in. “So, what? You want us to breach their servers and leak to the info of millions of people?”

 _“No,”_ Jasper answered. _“I want you to leak the info of Los Santos’ richer citizens. No one cares about the 99%’s info, but people like us, it’s the perfect target.”_

“Anybody in particular?” Moira asked.

 _“Poppy Mitchell,”_ Jasper answered.

The crew (as well as Angela and Lena) looked at each other in confusion. “Why her?” Olivia asked.

 _“If you’ve seen any of her recent encounters with paparazzi, then you should know she isn’t exactly ‘Little Miss Sweetheart’,”_ Jasper said. _“Make this the icing on the cake for her. Lifeinvader’s stock will plummet so fast, Hell, I might be able to buy them.”_

The crew all collectively rolled their eyes. “Very well, we’ll do it. We’re busy at the moment, but we’ll move on it tomorrow.”

“Ah, I love you guys! I really do!” Jasper exclaimed. He hung up, allowing the crew to groan in frustration.

“What a fucking prick,” Amélie complained.

“We’re in too deep to back out,” Gabe said.

Moira nodded. “I agree. Let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight before we serve to Devil.”

“Cheers to that,” Gabe said as he took another drink of his beer.

* * *

The next day Moira was driving the crew through Rockford Hills towards Lifeinvader’s headquarters.

“So, how exactly are we going to do this?” Moira asked.

“It’s relatively simple,” Olivia said. “I can hack into Lifeinvader’s servers and locate the data of specific individuals. While I do that, you three just keep watch.”

“Won’t they be on higher alert from what happened to Jay?” Gabe asked.

Olivia chuckled. “I was an intern here for about a month, they hardly notice shit.”

Moira smirked as she pulled up and into the Liveinvader parking area. The crew exited and walked towards the steps. They all stepped to the back entrance and walked inside. They entered a hallway with doors labeled “Yoga Zone” and “Invader Zone” and “Sweat Lodge”.

“What the fuck is this place?” Gabe asked incredulously.

Olivia chuckled. “This is where the ‘cool kids’ hang out, Grandpa.”

Gabe shook his head. “Good Lord,” he groaned. The crew all walked up the stairs and into the main office. True to what Jasper said, none of them batted an eye at seeing the four walk in. Suddenly, one of the workers looked up and saw them.

“Hey, are you tech support?” he asked.

Olivia smiled and said, “This lug right here can help.” She pushed Gabe towards him. He slowly turned his head and gave them all a look that could kill the entire room.

“Thank God,” the worker said. “My applications aren’t loading, and my data won’t download-”

Olivia silently laughed as she led Moira and Amélie away from the desk, Gabe’s growling getting louder. The three reached the entrance to the server room, where Olivia braced herself against the door as she laughed even more.

“He is going to fucking kill you,” Moira stated.

“I know, but boy, was it worth it,” Olivia said through laughter. “Stay out here and keep an eye out.” She walked in as Amélie and Moira stood by the door.

Olivia crept her way between the server stacks. She found the main computer screen and accessed it, plugging her phone into the side. Her fingers deftly worked, typing swiftly as she accessed the personal data of _every_ Lifeinvader user.

 _“Poppy Mitchell, Poppy Mitchell,”_ Olivia said to herself. She typed a few more commands and isolated Poppy’s info. She smirked as she typed more and her finger floated over the ‘Enter’ key.

“And let the shit storm gather,” she whispered as she hit the button. She turned and hurried out of the room. She exited and stood between Moira and Amélie.

“And it’s done,” she said. Suddenly, all three of their phone vibrated. They took them out and looked on their Lifeinvader pages; all of Poppy’s info had been posted. They turned and saw three workers looking at each other with panicked expressions as they headed into an office.

“Come on, let’s split,” Moira said. They headed back to the staircase, approaching the desk where Gabe was “helping”.

“Did this do it?” he asked.

The worker scoffed. “No! You just opened like three programs, and now my system is _slower_!” he complained. Gabe shook as he clenched his teeth.

“I mean Christ, dude! Would you even know how to start a computer?!” he asked. “Could you even turn it off?!”

Gabe growled and punched through the screen. He pulled his hand out and turned to look at the now terrified worker.

 _“There!”_ Gabe hissed. “ _I fixed your fucking problem, you little shit!”_

Gabe slapped the worker upside the head and followed Moira and the others. They made it to the stairs and Olivia collapsed into Amélie as she howled with laughter.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Gabe simply declared.

Olivia collected herself as they left the office. “Oh, shit. At least wait until we finish up working for this asshole,” she said as they all climbed back into Moira’s car. Moira started it up as she dialed up Jasper. It rang twice and he answered.

“Alright, Jasper, we have officially eradicated the last of Miss Mitchell’s popularity,” she said.

 _“Eradicated?”_ Jasper asked. _“If anything, you guys made her more popular. She should be thanking me. That is if she were to find out what happened?”_

Moira sighed as she turned to head back to her place. “How many more of these do we have to do?”

 _“Patience, my friend,”_ Jasper said. _“Only a couple more and my status is secure. Buh-bye.”_

Amélie shook her head. “I’m getting kind of sick of dealing with this asshole.”

“Yeah, we’re better than working for some stuffy, rich prick,” Olivia said.

Moira nodded. “You guys are right. We’ll keep helping Jasper, but if I or any of you catch wind of something better, we’ll let each other know.”

The others nodded as Moira kept driving back towards her place.


	15. Something Larger

A couple of weeks had passed and Moira and the crew were driving through the streets, small talk and jokes being thrown between them.

“So, any thoughts on what to do for a job?” Moira asked.

Olivia was looking out the window at the various businesses that passed. “I’ve got nothing. There are some good places to hit; stores, small businesses, but nothing big like what we want.”

Moira nodded. “Well, keep thinking. Something is bound to come up.”

Gabe was looking out his window when his head suddenly perked up. “Hey, stop and pull over right here.”

Moira slowed down and pulled in along the curb. She parked her car and asked, “What is it?” She saw Gabe point out his window and she looked out.

On the other side of the street, Moira saw the immaculate front entryway to a bank. Above the doors in blue lettering was “Bank of Liberty” and next to it was a red bell with a star in it.

“I forgot that the Bank of Liberty had opened a Los Santos branch,” Amélie.

“Yeah, and the Bank owns Schlongberg Sachs, which means a lot of money is being pumped into it,” Gabe said.

“Security must be a bitch,” Olivia stated.

Moira looked back to the others. “Maybe. But, I couldn’t think of a better group of idiots to rob it with.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “I’ll take that as a compliment. If you think it’s a good shot, then I’m in.”

Moira looked around the car; Gabe and Amélie nodded in agreement. Smiling, Moira pulled away from the curb and said, “Bank of Liberty it is. Liv, pull up some inside images and send them to the Heist Room.” Olivia got to work as Moira drove back to her place.

* * *

Moira and the others entered her apartment, immediately heading into the Heist Room. Moira got on her computer and printed off several images. She walked over and pinned the pictures of the bank at different views as well as the ones sent by Olivia onto the board. She finished pinning the pictures and turned around to face the others.

“Alright, the target is the Bank of Liberty on Las Lagunas Boulevard in Burton. Images provided show us the standard stuff; alarms, cameras, and guards inside the bank. Needless to say, this will be a hard score to take, but it will be well worth it.”

Moira pointed to a couple of images taken from the points of view of a few cameras. “One of the biggest obstacles we’ll need to address is their security system. The intel that Oliva got for us says the system consists of an alarm that is triggered by any unauthorized vault openings. There’s also the risk of the dye packs.”

Olivia nodded. “My gear is strong enough to break into their system and disarm the dye packs, but we’ll have to be right next to the bank to do it.”

Moira stroked her chin lightly and asked, “How far would you need to be?”

“At most fifty yards,” Olivia replied.

Moira looked back to the board and got an idea. “I have an idea. We can steal ourselves a van and move your gear into it. Then, you simply need to set yourself up in an inconspicuous spot and do your magic.”

Olivia nodded. “That can work. However, even with my skills, I can only buy you guys a couple of minutes.”

“We’ll take what you can give,” Moira said.

“What about people inside?” Gabe asked. “We may be able to get into the vault, but there’s still security and witnesses to worry about.”

Moira pondered for a moment before her eyes drifted over to a news clipping of the Vangelico Heist. She smiled and said, “We gas them.”

“Come again?” Amélie said.

“For the Vangelico Heist, the robbers gassed the inside of the store with knockout gas,” Moira explained. “We can follow the same routine; Olivia hacks the system, we drop some knockout gas in their ventilation, then we hit the place and grab what we can.”

The other crew members nodded. “This sounds pretty good,” Olivia commented.

“Oui,” Amélie said. “I say we go for it.”

“What about getaway?” Gabe asked. “Once that alarm does go off, cops are going to swarm like vultures.”

The four thought for a moment. Olivia suddenly smirked. “Well, we have that armored Kuruma.”

Moira squinted. “I thought you destroyed it.”

Olivia chuckled. “Oops, did I say that?”

Moira laughed. “That’s amazing. Well, we’ve got our vehicle.” She grabbed the picture of the Kuruma from the Fleeca Job and pinned it to the board. “Prep work: Gabe, you find us a van, something discrete. Take it back to Olivia’s place so you can turn it into her hacking hub. Olivia, you give Amélie the location of the Kuruma. Am, you take the car and hide it out someplace safe. I’ll collect the gas and necessary gear.”

The crew all nodded and exited the room. Moira got out her phone and dialed up Lester. It rang twice before he answered.

 _“Hello,”_ he said in a rushed voice.

“Hey, Lester,” Moira greeted. “I need a favor.”

 _“Can it wait?”_ he asked. _“I’m a little busy.”_

Moira walked out of the room and headed to the living room. “I need some knockout gas. I figured you’d have some ‘extra’ from the jewel store job.”

 _“I don’t know what you’re talking about,”_ he replied.

Moira chuckled. “Sure. Where can I find it?”

Lester sighed. _“Look in the office of my factory. I have a key hidden above the doorway. Now, if you would excuse me, I’m on my way to the Port of LS to keep three associates of mine from placing themselves on America’s Most Wanted!”_

Moira cocked an eyebrow as Lester abruptly hung up. She grabbed her keys headed out, making her way down to the garage and getting in her car. She pulled out and drove out of her garage, making her way through the lit streets towards Lester’s factory.

Moira arrived and pulled into the lot of the factory. She got out and walked to the door, feeling overhead for the key. She found it and unlocked the door, walking up the stairs and into Lester’s office. She looked around until she found a crate in the corner of the room. She opened it and found three canisters labeled “BZ Gas”. Next to it were some gas masks.

“Bingo,” Moira said to herself. She collected the crate and masks and walked out of the factory (making sure to lock it back up) and got back in her car. She got on her phone and group-called the crew.

“I got the gas and masks from Lester’s factory. I’m bringing it back to my place,” Moira said.

 _“Nice,”_ Gabe said. _“I nabbed a van from the Vagos. Olivia, I’m coming back to your place to set it up.”_

“Good work,” Moira commended.

Amélie chimed in. _“The Kuruma has been secured. I’m hiding it out in an alley near Alta Street.”_

Moira smiled. “Excellent work, guys. We’ll meet up at the Heist Room tomorrow morning.” She hung up and made her way back to her place.

* * *

The next day came and the crew were gathered in the Heist Room. Moira was standing next to the board while the others stood in front of her, both she and Gabe were wearing grey maintenance uniforms.

“Alright, this is it, Talon,” Moira said. “Our first job on our own. The plan is relatively straightforward.” She pointed to the board and started going over the details.

“We’ll take the van and drop Amélie off at the Kuruma. Afterward, Olivia will drive to the designated spot. Gabe and I will walk in and he will arm the gas grenade in the vent systems. Once everyone falls asleep, Olivia will hack the systems and we’ll grab what we can carry. When the alarm goes off, Olivia you split, and Am, you smash through the front doors, we get in, and we drive off and away.”

Moira looked to the crew and said, “Alright, Talon. Let’s go make a withdrawal.” She and the others clapped their hands and walked to the door. Before they left, Angela walked over to Moira. “Good luck,” she said as she kissed the tall redhead on her lips.

“Hey, where’s my good luck kiss?” Olivia asked.

Angela giggled. “Okay.” She approached and placed a kiss on Olivia’s cheek. The Latina woman smiled and said, “Thanks, Ang.”

Moira looked at Angela and said, “We’ll be careful. Don’t expect us to return bloodied.”

Angela giggled and waved them all goodbye. The crew descended to the lobby and walked out to the black van parked on the curb. Olivia got in the driver’s seat, Amélie in the passenger seat, and Moira and Gabe in the back. She looked around impressed at Olivia’s setup.

“How long do you think you can give us?” Moira asked.

“Precise amount of time is three minutes,” Olivia answered.

“That should be enough to take a decent score,” Moira said. She grabbed the two duffel bags and opened them, finding the gas masks and gas grenades inside.

“Coming up on the Kuruma now,” Olivia said. She pulled the van into a nearby alley and stopped. The Kuruma was nestled in an open garage.

“Who held onto the car?” Moira asked. “The damage is all gone.”

Olivia smiled. “My cousin. He fixed it up because he owed me a favor.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “Am, you’re out here. When you hear sirens, pedal to the metal.”

“You got it,” Amélie said. She climbed out and entered the car.

“You take care of my baby!” Olivia yelled. Amélie flipped her off as the van drove away. The van pulled out of the alley and drove towards Las Lagunas Boulevard.

“Here we are,” Olivia said. She pulled into another alley and parked. She shimmied out of her seat and got into the back. “Alright, I’ll disable the cameras and that’ll allow you to walk in.”

Moira nodded as she grabbed one of the duffel bags. Gabe grabbed the other and the pair exited the van. They walked around the corner and to the bank entrance. Moira pressed her earpiece and heard Olivia chime in.

_“And...the cameras are down. Give me the word to disable the remaining systems.”_

Moira nodded and she and Gabe walked in. They both looked around and found a security guard. They approached and Moira asked, “Hello, we’ve been called by management here to fix the air conditioning.”

The guard nodded and said, “Yeah, the vent system has been shit in here. Maintenance is through the main lobby on the other side.”

The two nodded thanks and walked through. The lines were full of people and security was lined around the entire area.

 _“Keep your cool,”_ Moira whispered.

Gabe rolled his eyes. _“Fuck off.”_ They made it to the maintenance room, and right in front of them was the ventilation unit.

“Here we are,” Moira said. They unzipped their bags and got out their gas masks. They put them on and fastened them for a tight seat. Gabe popped open the cover on the vent while Moira pulled a pin on the grenade.

“Nighty night,” she said. She dropped the canister and Gabe quickly placed the cover back on. He kicked the fans into full gear and the two waited. They walked to the door and peered out. They could see a green gas slowly seep into the lobby. The tellers and clients all fell while the guards rushed towards them. They didn’t get far before falling over.

“Let’s move,” Moira said. They ran out and towards the tellers’ station. They smashed the glass and hopped through and ran to the back vault.

“Olivia, they’re out cold. Hit the system,” Moira said.

 _“You got it,”_ Olivia replied. “Dye pack signal is dead and the clock’s ticking.”

Moira and Gabe stood at the vault and jumped lightly when it slid open. The moment the door opened enough they ran inside, seeing the stacks of money on carts all over.

“Stuff ‘em full, Gabe!” Moira yelled. She opened her duffel bag and began scooping armfuls of cash inside.

_“Shit! Guys, we had a problem! My gear glitched out! You’ve got thirty seconds!”_

“Crap!” Moira yelled. “Double time, Gabe!”

They continued stuffing their bags when Gabe stopped. “I’m full!” he yelled. He zipped his bag up and shouldered it. Moira brought in another armful and grabbed several more individual stacks. She zipped hers up and yelled, “Same here!”

“Time’s up, ladies!” Olivia yelled.

Moira and Gabe flinched when the alarm went off. They ran out of the vault, back through the station, and back into the lobby. Almost instantly they could hear the sirens outside.

“Holy shit, that’s a fast response,” Moira said. They ran into the main entryway and peered out the door, Police cruisers had surrounded and blocked off all exits. An officer with a megaphone appeared.

_“This is the LSPD! We have the entrance surrounded! Come out with your hands up!”_

“Am, where are you?” Moira asked.

 _“Incoming,”_ she replied.

Moira could hear a loud engine roar, followed by several officers shouted. Moira heard a loud crash and a few moments later the car smashed through the front entrance.

“Shotgun!” Moira yelled. She and Gabe hopped in just as the police started shooting. The shots all pinged and ricocheted off the car as Amélie drove through the hole in the cruiser blockade she made.

“Olivia, make your exit,” Moira said.

 _“Way ahead of you,”_ she replied. _“I split after the time elapsed. When the heat dies off, meet me at my cousin’s body shop. It’s hidden in the scrapyard on El Rancho Boulevard.”_

“You got it,” Moira replied.

Amélie swerved between cars as she evaded the pursuing police. They weren’t able to catch up, but they were still hot on their heels.

“Am, down the transit tunnel,” Gabe said. Amélie looked ahead and saw they were about to pass it when she swerved left and down the tunnel. A couple of cars followed and maintained pursuit. She floored it, driving the car and incredible speeds to elude the pursuers.

“Light coming up,” she said. They exited the tunnel and Amélie immediately drove into the concrete canals of the LS River. The police cars got blocked up behind them and the heat died off of them.

The crew all cheered as Amélie drove along the canal side. Just as a helicopter arrived, she ducked the car into a nearby storm drain and drove through it, eventually exiting and climbing the car onto El Rancho Boulevard.

“There’s the scrapyard,” Moira said. Amélie nodded as she pulled int and parked in an open garage area. The door instantly closed and the crew got out.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Moira yelled. The crew whooped and hollered as the door opened and Oliva and another man walked in. She joined them in the celebration.

“Back to your place, Roja?” Olivia asked.

“You know it, Liv!” Moira replied.

The crew laughed as Olivia turned and said, “Fix my baby up, Fernando. I’m thinking of a nice magenta for her.”

Fernando rolled his eyes. “You’ve got it, cousin. I’ll see you around.”

The crew walked out of the garage and headed towards the van with the duffel bags. They climbed in and Olivia drove off; as they exited, Moira tossed the two boiler suits out the back.

* * *

The crew were gathered back at Moira’s place, sitting at the dining room table with bottles all around; they were just finishing counting up their score.

Moira pushed one last key on her calculator and smiled as she leaned back. “Total take: $427,500.”

The crew all cheered and collectively drank their beers. “I have a friend who can discreetly deposit the money for us. No one will notice.”

“I certainly hope not,” Moira said. She walked over and grabbed the whiskey bottle and four glasses. She set them down for each one of them and poured.

“To our first successful crew job,” Olivia said.

“The first of many,” Moira added.

The crew laughed as they clinked their glasses and drank. The night went on with laughs


	16. Helping Friends in Need

A few days passed since the Bank of Liberty Job and the police still were none the wiser. True to her word, Amélie’s friend was able to deposit all of their cuts into their respective accounts, and there was no suspicion from their banks.

Moira and Angela were sitting outside a small beachside café right along Vespucci Beach, relaxing and enjoying the nice afternoon weather.

“That was quite an escape you guys had,” Angela commented before sipping her drink.

Moira chuckled. “We always aim to go above and beyond.” She sipped her drink and she looked out to the beachgoers walking next to them, the bodybuilders lifting weights at the gym, as well as bikini-clad women walking to the beach.

Angela took notice of Moira’s staring and said, “Hey, Moira, I’ll be back in just a second. I have to grab something.”

“What is it?” Moira asked.

Angela smirked. “Oh, nothing. I’ll be back.” She got up and walked away, leaving Moira alone at their table. She sat there for a few minutes before she heard the sound of a door bursting open and a too-familiar voice yelling.

“What about the other guy?! Getting beat in a fight is still getting in a fight!”

Moira looked back and saw Trevor standing outside of a restaurant wearing his grey pants and no shirt. The man who tossed him out waved Trevor off and walked back inside. He growled in anger and walked away, finding Moira nearby.

“Ah, Moira!” he yelled. “So good to see ya!”

Moira shook her head. “Trevor, you never fail to amaze me. What are you doing here?”

“Me? I simply came here to Los Santos to find my dear fucking friend, Michael,” Trevor answered. “Then, within only a couple of days, I had the greatest score ever planned out. I was gonna stick it to those warmonger fucks at Merryweather. Unfortunately, I had to give it back to them. It was bullshit!”

Moira nodded. “I can tell. So, what are you doing now?”

“I’m enjoying what all this lovely yet fake city has to offer,” Trevor answered. “I embarrassed a national TV host, I got a taste of hood life. You know, the good stuff. What are you doing?”

“Just enjoying myself,” she said. Trevor’s phone suddenly went off and he answered it.

“Mikey!” he exclaimed. “What can I do for my best friend?”

Moira went back to her drink as Trevor continued his conversation. His responses were nothing more than grunts and small noises. He finally said, “Alright, I’ll be there.” He hung up and said to Moira, “Well, my dear friend tells me he’s got something good for us to work. Something about helping some Mexican crime boss. I’ll see you around, Moira.”

Moira raised her glass. “I’ll see you around,” she replied. He walked off and Moira was alone again. She looked up ahead and her eyes widened when she saw Angela walking towards her. She was wearing a white bikini with a yellow cover-up around her waist.

“Do you like it?” Angela asked as she sat back down.

Moira was speechless. She collected herself and smirked before replying, “I swear, everything about you is just perfect. You’d especially look good with… _nothing_ on.”

Angela blushed and nearly choked on her drink. She giggled innocently and replied, “Oh that can be arranged.”

Moira smirked as she scooted over and snaked her fingers along Angela’s arm. “Maybe here and now?” She toyed with the strings of the blonde’s top. She gasped and laughed as Moira pulled away. Her phone suddenly went off and she groaned. She picked it up and saw it was Lester.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Moira said. She got up and answered the call. “Hello?”

 _“Hello, Moira. I saw your job was a success. Good work,”_ Lester commended.

“Thanks, Lest. So, what do you need?” Moira asked.

 _“Well, for the past few weeks I’ve been playing the stock market in my favor,”_ Lester explained. _“I’ve been using an associate of mine to help in this endeavor. I have another contract for him, but I’d like you to help him out with this particular one. I understand you have piloting experience?”_

Moira nodded. “Yes, I do. I can fly a chopper.”

 _“Perfect,”_ Lester said. _“The job is in a construction site downtown in Pillbox Hill. I have a chopper available at the Vespucci Helipad. I’ll tell him to meet you there.”_

“Alright. Thanks, Lester,” Moira said. She hung up and walked back to her table. “Angel, I have some work to do for Lester. I won’t be long though, so I’ll meet you back here later. Just do whatever while I’m gone.”

“Okay,” Angela replied. She got up and grabbed her bag before kissing Moira on her cheek. “Have fun, babe.”

Moira chuckled. “I’ll be back.” She walked off towards her car and got in. She pulled away from the spot and drove to the connected street. She drove out of Vespucci and made her way to the helipad. A few minutes later, she pulled into the helipad. Moira got out and leaned against her car, perking up when she heard a motorcycle engine rev.

Entering the helipad was a younger black man wearing a white tank top and cargo shorts. He pulled in on a green motorcycle, stopping right next to Moira. He removed his helmet and nodded at Moira.

“Wassup,” he greeted.

Moira nodded and said, “You must be Lester’s associate.”

The man nodded. “Yeah. I’m Franklin.”

Moira stuck out her hand and they both shook. “Moira. Nice to meet you.”

Franklin nodded and asked, “So, you ready for this?”

“What exactly are the details of this job?” Moira asked.

Franklin cracked his knuckles and said, “Lester wants me to kill an Enzo Bonelli. He’s a mob boss who muscled his way into STD Contractors. Their rival, Gold Coast Development, is going under.”

Moira chuckled. “And I’m guessing Lester is just doing this out of the kindness of his heart?”

“Fuck nah,” Franklin said. “Just a little ‘outsider trading’ as Lester calls it.”

Moira nodded and said, “Alright, let’s get going.” They walked over to the chopper, both of them noticing a few peculiarities with it.

“This is bulletproof glass,” Moira commented as she tapped the side window.

Franklin slid open the door and his eyes widened; mounted on the door was an MG and in the back seats was an RPG. “Damn, Lester don’t play around,” he said.

They both climbed in as Moira activated the chopper. The two put on their headsets and Moira said, _“I know of one psychopath this would be perfect for.”_

 _“You mean Trevor?”_ Franklin asked as the chopper slowly ascended.

 _“Yeah,”_ Moira replied. “ _You know Trevor?”_

Franklin laughed. _“Oh, Hell yeah I do. He sure is something else.”_

 _“That’s about the only way to describe him,”_ Moira said with a laugh. She pitched the chopper forward, flying towards the construction site. She pitched the chopper more to put them above the roof of the building.

 _“Let’s do this,”_ Franklin said. He opened the door and slid the MG over. He aimed and opened fire.

 _“Keep her steady!”_ Franklin yelled as he continued firing.

Moira nodded as she slowly flew the chopper around the roof. She looked down as the mobsters were gunned down before they could get any shots off. Suddenly under the rain of bullets, Moira saw a man in a beige suit running towards another chopper on the roof.

 _“Hey Franklin, it looks like your mark is making his escape,”_ Moira said.

Franklin looked out and saw Bonelli board his chopper. The rotors started spinning and it slowly rose.

 _“I got it!”_ he yelled. He pulled the MG back and reached back for the RPG. He opened the other door and got back to his position and aimed down at the chopper. The rocket sailed from the launcher and sped towards the chopper. It had just turned to leave when the rocket hit the top of the rotors. The chopper exploded into a massive fireball, the wreckage falling back down on top of the remaining gangsters.

 _“Oh shit!”_ Franklin exclaimed.

 _“Nice one!”_ Moira yelled. She shifted the chopper and flew away from the construction site. As she flew, she looked up and saw and Shamal plane flying far away from her. Suddenly, she saw small smoke puffs along the right side of it before it burst into flames and the plane started to fall.

 _“What the fuck?!”_ Moira asked.

Franklin looked out the window and saw the plane going down. _“Oh, damn! Tough luck for them!”_

Moira nodded and said, _“Alright, taking us back.”_ She flew away from the site and back towards the helipad. She landed back next to their vehicles and turned off the chopper.

Moira removed her headset and climbed out. Franklin followed out and the two high-fived.

“Nice shooting there, man,” Moira commended.

“Great flyin’,” Franklin said. “I have a feeling Lester’s investment with Gold Coast is safe.”

Moira chuckled. “Good meeting you, Franklin. I assume we’ll meet again.”

Franklin nodded. “Yeah. See ya, Moira.”

Moira gave a small salute and got into her car. She started it up and drove out of the helipad back towards Vespucci Beach. She stopped and got out, making her way back to where Angela was sitting.

“Well, that certainly didn’t take long,” Angela said. “Who were you with?”

“Another friend of Lester’s,” Moira answered. “A guy named Franklin.”

Angela nodded. “So, what else do you want to do?” she asked as she sipped her drink.

Moira smirked. “Whatever you’d like, Angel.”

Angela blushed again. “Well, while you were gone, I did do some shopping for you.”

Moira cocked an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Angela giggled and reached into another bag. “I think you’ll look good in it. I say we take in what the beach has to offer.

Moira grabbed the bikini and swimming shorts, chuckling at the blonde. “Very well, since you obviously want to see me in this.”

Angela blushed more as Moira walked out of sight to change. She came back and the couple spent several more hours enjoying each other’s company on the sun-soaked beach.

* * *

Moira and Angela collapsed through the apartment door and walked in. The pair walked down to their shared room, Moira heading into the bathroom to splash cold water in her face. She headed out and stood in the bedroom, finding Angela wearing a bathrobe.

“You showering?” Moira asked.

Angela shook her head. “No.” She bit her lip and looked up at Moira. “I seem to remember you mentioning something earlier about me looking good with… _nothing_ on.”

Moira’s eyes widened when Angela untied the front and slowly let the robe fall to the floor. She curled her finger, beckoning Moira to her.

Moira smirked as she walked over and shut off the lights, untying her bikini as she approached Angela. The blonde gently laid back and Moira crawled on top of her, both of them chuckling as their lips inched closer.

* * *

The next day came and Moira was sitting on her couch while Angela had left for her clinic. She was watching the news, smiling at seeing the report on Bonelli’s death, and the next story was about the plane: the passenger onboard was Javier Madrazo, Martin’s cousin who was planning on testifying.

“Oh, Martin. It’s never any loose ends with you,” Moira said as she sipped her coffee. She looked down at a text from Olivia.

_“So which was you: Bonelli or Javier?”_

Moira texted back, _“Bonelli. I helped a friend of Lester’s. Javier was somebody else.”_

 _“Yeah. The evidence Javier had on Martin ‘mysteriously’ vanished,”_ Olivia replied.

Moira chuckled. _“Yeah. ‘Disappeared’.”_ She put her phone down but almost instantly it started ringing. She grabbed it and saw it was Trevor.

 _“Oh no,”_ she thought. She answered and said, “Hey, Trevor.”

 _“Moira!”_ Trevor shouted. _“You doing anything?”_ She didn’t get a chance to answer before she was interrupted. _“Whatever it is, scratch it. I need some help.”_

“Help with what?” Moira asked, already getting up to head to the garage.

 _“Well, let’s just say there was a small teensy-weensy misunderstanding that led to me returning to Sandy Shores with a price on my head,”_ Trevor explained. _“Anyway, get up here. I could use your help.”_

Moira sighed. “I guess I’ll be there,” she said as she boarded the elevator

 _“Wonderful!”_ Trevor exclaimed. _“We’ll be awaiting your arrival!”_

Moira looked at her phone in confusion as she pushed the button for the garage. “We?”

* * *

Moira pulled into Sandy Shores, driving the familiar route to Trevor’s trailer. She parked along the fence and got out, walking towards the trailer. She opened the door and didn’t see Trevor; instead, she found a man wearing a blue polo and shorts sitting on the couch and an older woman sitting tied to a chair.

“What the fuck is this?” she asked.

“And who the fuck are you?” the man answered.

“I’m Moira,” she replied.

The man nodded. “Ah, Trevor told me about you. I think it’s pretty fucking stupid to invite a known associate of his out here after what happened, but there’s no convincing him otherwise. I’m Michael.”

Moira’s brows raised. “So you’re the famous Michael Trevor has talked about.”

“Yep, that’s me,” Michael replied. “So, what all has Trevor said about me?”

Moira shook her head. “Nothing really. Hasn’t mentioned a whole lot.”

“That’s surprising,” Michael said. “I’d figured he’s shouted all about me from the rooftops.” He got up and walked towards her. “So, how did you get to meet Trevor?”

Moira leaned on the counter. “Well, I accidentally messed with some of Trevor’s business interests, and thus, I owed him. I’ve done some jobs, helped him out a bit, and lo, he considers me a ‘dear friend’.”

Michael chuckled. “Trevor forcing you to do something over a small inconvenience? That doesn’t sound like him.”

Moira’s phone suddenly began ringing. She grabbed it and answered it. “Hey, Trevor.”

_“Moira, you at the trailer?”_

“Yeah, I just met your friend,” Moira answered.

Trevor laughed. _“A real charmer, isn’t he? Anyway, get outside and make your way to McKenzie Airfield. I have commandeered a cargo plane from Merryweather stocked with weapons.”_

Moira nodded and hung up. “Well, it was good meeting you, Michael. I’ll be back.” She walked outside and hopped on the four-wheeler outside the trailer. She revved the engine and drove out into the streets. She looked up and saw a massive plane flying overhead. Suddenly, her phone started ringing again.

“Trevor, I’m on my way,” she said.

 _“Uh, I might have a small problem,”_ Trevor said.

Moira looked back up and saw two fighter jets tailing the plane.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed. “That’s a _big_ problem!”

“Don’t worry,” Trevor said. “I’ve been talking to them. They’re understanding people.”

Moira looked back up again and saw the two jets open fire on the plane. Their missiles hit the engines and the plane started diving back towards the ground. She stopped and said, “Hey, Trevor, you might want to bail.”

 _“Controls are useless! It’s heading for the dirt!”_ he shouted. A few moments later, Moira saw a small figure jump out the back, and she nearly went deaf from the shout in her ear.

_“Fuuuckkkk!”_

Moira looked up to see Trevor free-falling. The plane spiraled down before crashing into the Alamo Sea. She looked back to Trevor and he had just opened his chute. Moira kept driving along the street, following Trevor’s descent path. A few minutes later he landed and Moira parked next to him.

“Get some lose some,” she said.

Trevor growled. “Whatever. Just take me back.”

Moira nodded as Trevor got on the back of the four-wheeler. They drove back towards his trailer, Trevor immediately running up the steps and back inside. Moira followed him in where Trevor growled again.

“So, I take it the job went well,” Michael said.

“Oh, fuck yeah it did, Mikey!” Trevor exclaimed. “Another easy money opportunity for me, and it goes up in fucking smoke! God, I need a drink!” he walked over and opened his fridge, yelling again when he saw it was empty.

“Mike, you are living with me, go out and get some more,” Trevor said.

“Fuck no, I’m not going out to see hick town,” Michael said.

“Come on, Michael, go outside and experience the other side of the tracks. Take in the sights you never see on Portola Drive,” Trevor said.

Michael sighed. “Fine. Fucking fine, I’ll do it.”

“Terrific!” Trevor exclaimed. “Moira, you go with him. I’ll watch over Patricia.”

Moira nodded. “Yeah, you do that.” She walked back out and got into Trevor’s truck, Michael closely following. He climbed in and Moira pulled out and away.

“So, I know you two have history, but what are you doing out here?” Moira asked.

Michael groaned. “We were given a job by Martin Madrazo. You know of him?”

“Oh yeah, I know him,” Moira answered.

Nodding, Michael continued. “Anyway, the job was to take out his cousin. The job went over fine, but Trevor, in his infinite wisdom, decided to go psychotic on the motherfucker.”

“Holy shit,” Moira said. “Did he kill him?”

“No,” Michael weakly answered. “But he did kidnap his wife.”

Moira’s eyes widened. “Holy fuck.” She looked at Michael and back to the road. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

Michael shook his head. “There’s nothing that can be said.”

The pair drove in silence to the nearby liquor store and got out. They walked in and browsed the aisles.

“What does Trevor drink?” she asked.

“He’ll drink whatever, let’s just get something we like,” Michael answered.

Moira chuckled as she grabbed two six-packs of Logger Beer. Michael appeared with two six-packs of Patriot Beer. They walked to the counter, paid for their beer, and walked back outside.

“Alright, let’s get back before Trevor gets antsy,” Moira said.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Trevor? Antsy? No way.”

Moira chuckled as she placed the beers in the back. She looked back and saw several black vans tearing down the road.

“Damn, those guys are hauling ass,” Moira commented.

Michael looked back at the approaching vans and his eyes widened. “Fuck! It’s Madrazo’s guys!”

Moira jumped when she heard gunfire, the shots hitting off Trevor’s truck. She looked over and saw Michael draw his pistol and fire on the vans. Tires screeched as the vans all stopped, Madrazo’s guys pouring out.

“Shit! I can’t get a shot!” Michael yelled.

Moira ducked around the other side of the truck. She quickly reached over and grabbed the carbine rifle Trevor kept in the bed. She snuck around and opened fire, hitting the hood of the last van. The engine suddenly erupted into flames. Just as she fired the last bullet the van exploded, taking the other van and the thugs with it.

Michael stood up and his eyes widened at what he saw. “Holy shit.”

Moira sighed as she placed the rifle back in the truck bed. She titled her head and said, “Not a bad way to finish the day. Let’s get going.”

Michael followed Moira into the truck and she drove back down to the trailer. She got out and handed the two other six-packs to Michael.

“Here, I’m heading home,” she said. “Nice meeting you Michael.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, you too.” He walked towards the trailer steps and turned back around. “You seem like you know what the fuck you’re doing. We’ll hit you up sometime. What do ya say?”

Moira shrugged. “Well, I’m involved with all of you guys now, so why not?”

Michael chuckled. “Yeah, me or someone else will be in touch.”

Moira nodded and walked back to her car. She started it up and drove away from the trailer, thinking about the newest situation she found herself involved in.


	17. Small Town Score

The Talon crew were gathered at Olivia’s place again; they were sitting at the table, chips at the center, bottles around the perimeter, cards in hand, and tempers flying with _certain_ individuals.

 _“This is horseshit,”_ Gabe muttered.

“Oh, quit your bitching,” Olivia said. She and the others kept their gaze on their cards.

“I’ll raise,” Moira said as she tossed a couple more chips at the center. Olivia and Amélie followed suit.

Moira gazed at each of them in the corner of her eyes. “Check.”

“Check,” Olivia said.

“Check,” Amélie repeated.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Check.”

Moira smirked as she overturned her cards, showing off a three-of-a-kind.

Olivia chuckled. “Ooh, good hand, Roja.” She overturned her cards and showed a straight. Gabe and Amélie laughed while Moira shook her head.

Amélie smirked and said, “Very impressive, Liv…” She laid down her full house, making Olivia groan and the others laugh.

“…but not impressive enough,” Amélie finished.

Olivia nudged Gabe. “Go ahead, Gabe. Just lay ‘em down so we can keep going.”

Gabe sighed as he set down his cards: a Royal Flush. He immediately smiled.

“What?!” the others exclaimed. Gabe laughed as he wrapped his arms around the pot and pulled it towards him.

“You guys should by now that me being grumpy means I have a good hand,” Gabe said.

Olivia raised a brow. “That’s the thing, Gabe: you’re always grumpy.”

The crew laughed and Amélie went to shuffle the cards as Moira’s phone started going off.

“Shit, I gotta take this,” she said. “Am, give me good cards.” She walked to the other side of the living room and answered.

“Hello?” she answered.

 _“Hey, Moira. How are things?”_ Lester asked.

Moira looked back to the table and replied, “Real good, I’d say.”

 _“Great, because we need you,”_ Lester said.

Moira squinted. “We?”

 _“Yes,”_ Lester answered. _“I assume you’ve met Franklin, Michael, and Trevor?”_

Moira nodded. “Oh, I met them alright.”

Lester chuckled. _“Yeah, they’re a riot. Anyway, we have been tasked to procure some funding for an ultra-secret job, and we have our mark: the Blaine County Savings Bank.”_

“Okay, so why tell me?” Moira asked.

 _“Well, you’ve been selected as a crew member for this job,”_ Lester explained. _“You’re the gunman, or ‘gunwoman’ if you prefer.”_

Moira nodded. “Ah, I gotcha. So, what exactly is this ‘ultra-secret job’?”

Lester sighed. _“Let’s just say our merry little group is involved with the Feds.”_

Moira whistled. “Oh fuck, that’s rough.”

 _“Yep. So you in or not?”_ Lester asked.

Moira thought for a moment. “Sure, why not?”

 _“Excellent. Meet us at Trevor’s ‘office’ at 10 AM. Liquor Ace, Sandy Shores,”_ Lester explained.

 _“Fuck,”_ Moira thought. “Alright, I’ll be there.

_“Perfect. See you tomorrow.”_

Moira hung up and walked back to the table, where she found Olivia winning the next round.

“Who was that? Amélie asked.

“Lester,” Moira answered as she sipped her beer. “I’ve been asked to be a gunman for a job he’s doing with three others.”

“Nice,” Gabe said as he started shuffling the deck. “What’s the mark?”

“Blaine County Savings,” Moira answered.

Gabe’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, not that place.”

Moira’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“That bank has an uncommonly quick police response time,” Gabe said. “Nothing over a minute and a quarter.”

“I heard the cops there are super corrupt. They keep all of the money they take from the various illegal businesses there,” Olivia chimed in.

Moira shrugged. “Well, nothing I can’t handle.”

Gabe raised his glass. “Nothing but truth there, Moira. We’ll be watching the news for you.”

Moira chuckled. “Alright, who’s ready to get their asses kicked?”

* * *

Moira made her way out to Sandy Shores, trying her hardest to pry herself from Angela’s warm embrace. She was dressed in a black suit and her Special Carbine sat in the passenger seat. She held back a yawn as she continued along the freeway.

A few minutes later Moira pulled up next to Liquor Ace. She got out of her car with her carbine and walked inside. Instantly, she was met with the same strange smell as in Trevor’s trailer, but far more intense. She walked up the stairs and found Trevor, Michael, and Lester hanging around upstairs.

“Ah, there you are,” Lester said. “We’re still waiting on Franklin.” Moira nodded and sat down, placing her carbine on the table.

Trevor paced in front of the loosely put together plan of the job and said, “This had better not take too long, I don’t want to be separated from Patricia.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Michael asked. “You’re the one who kidnapped her. If anything, she’s glad you’re not around.”

Trevor growled. “I don’t like leaving her alone. Then again, what the fuck would you know about looking out for people you care about?”

“Care about?!” Michael yelled. “What the Hell do you mean ‘care about’?!”

Moira sighed as she picked up a newspaper in front of her and tried to tune out Michael and Trevor’s arguing. By this point, she didn’t think a pair of noise-proof earplugs couldn’t tune them out.

“I miss my family!” Michael shouted.

“Oh, you’re full of shit!” Trevor yelled. He pointed at Michael and angrily said, “All you ever did was ignore ‘em, and now that they’re gone, you miss ‘em. Fuckin’ incredible.”

“I’ll tell you what’s incredible…” Michael yelled. “Fuckin’ incredible, you mother-”

“Hey! Hey!”

Moira turned around and saw Franklin standing behind her. His arms were outstretched and yelled, “Enough!” He took a breath and said, “You got me out here. You roped me into your crazy world of bullshit. If it was lies, New Age shit and arguments about how good life used to be, I could’ve stayed my ass in Los Santos.”

Lester turned in his seat and said, “Hello, Franklin.” Franklin nodded and answered, “What’s up?”

“Hey Frank,” Moira said. She held up her fist and he bumped it.

“What are you doing here, Moira?” he asked.

“I’m your guys’ gunman,” Moira answered.

Franklin nodded. “Alright, cool.”

Michael collected himself and said, “Alright, here’s the shot: we’re going to Paleto Bay, and we are gonna do this thing. Any questions? Comments?”

Trevor suddenly raised his hand. “Yeah…I miss Brad.”

Moira looked at Trevor in confusion. _“Now who’s Brad?”_

“If that crazy motherfucker was with us now, he would have loved this,” Trevor said. He sighed and continued. “Instead, he’s got to enjoy himself molesting white-collar criminals in a Federal penitentiary.”

Michael nodded. “Thanks for sharing.” He looked to the rest of the room and asked, “Anything else?”

“Yeah, what about me?” Franklin asked.

“You’ll be waiting for them by the river handling the getaway,” Lester explained.

He looked around. “The three of you go in, you grab the take, you get out and rendezvous with Franklin.” He looked around and asked, “Is that alright with everyone?”

The crew all nodded and Lester said, “Right, then let’s go.” The group all walked down and exited the store. Michael and Franklin climbed upfront while Moira and Trevor got in back. Michael started the van up and drove out of the lot.

“So, Franklin, you ever hit a bank before?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah, I was a driver on a job Lamar set up. I guess it’s not too different to this, right?” Franklin answered.

“Not bad,” Trevor commended. “What was the take?”

Franklin shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t remember.”

“Ah, come on,” Trevor said. “Everyone remembers their first score.”

“Not me,” Franklin said.

“Mike, what was your first bank hit?” Trevor asked.

“Eighty-eight,” Michael answered. “Hit a small franchise outside Carcer City. Ten Gs.”

“Twenty-five years,” Trevor said. “God, you’re old.” He looked to Moira and asked, “What about you, Moira?”

Moira smiled. “You guys read about that Fleeca branch on Great Ocean Highway?”

“Shit, that was you?” Franklin asked.

“Yep,” Moira answered. “Lester was the guiding hand, but my girl Olivia and I knocked that branch out for nearly 150k.”

“Not bad, Moira,” Michael commended. “Glad we have ourselves someone competent.”

“Okay, Frankie, it’s your turn,” Trevor said.

“I already said, man, I forgot the details,” Franklin said.

“Trevor, just leave him be,” Michael interjected.

“Why, Michael?” Trevor asked. “This is something very important. I am expected to put my life in this man’s hands, and he won’t spill the juicy details of his first job.”

“Okay then, why don’t you share, then?” Michael asked. “I’ll back up the facts.”

Trevor sighed. “A simple checks cashed place. I took them for eight grand, and I waltzed out.”

Michael chuckled. “It was a little more than that.”

Trevor raised his hands. “Okay, _maybe_ I knew the guy, and _maybe_ he ID’d me.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah, and _maybe_ you did six months.”

“Hey, I only did four, and that, ladies and gentlemen is why we don’t leave witnesses,” Trevor said.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you don’t rob people you know,” Michael said through a laugh.

Trevor growled. “Alright, Franklin. It’s time to spill.”

“Yeah, there’s no way it’s worse than T’s,” Michael said.

Franklin sighed. “Fine, shit. The take was only two stacks.”

“Two grand on your first bank?” Michael asked. “That isn’t bad, Frank.”

“No, the whole score was two stacks,” Franklin explained. “But, it didn’t matter, the dye pack went off and the money was completely fucking worthless.”

“A dye pack?” Trevor asked. He started laughing and said, “You amateur.”

Franklin groaned. “I shouldn’t have told you a damn thing.”

Michael shook his head. “Hey, leave him be, Trevor.” They continued driving and they entered the outside of Paleto Bay. “Alright, kid. We’re dropping you off here. When shit hits the fan, be ready. We’re going to want to leave ASAP.”

“I gotcha, man,” Franklin said. Michael stopped and Franklin climbed out.

“I’ll save a dye pack for you, Frank!” Trevor yelled. Franklin gave him the finger as he walked off.

“Alright, we all ready?” Michael asked.

“All good here, Mike,” Moira replied.

“I could use a restroom break,” Trevor said.

Moira chuckled as she put on her ski mask. Michael stopped the van outside the bank and they all climbed out. Moira grabbed a bag, groaning at the weight of it and ran to the door. She cocked her carbine and walked to the door. She and Trevor kicked through the door, Trevor shooting out a camera.

“This is a Public Service Announcement for the people in this room!” Moira shouted. “Get on the fucking ground!”

The bank customers and tellers all screamed over the sound of the alarm. They got to the floor while the tellers all exited their station and cowered out with the customers. Moira ran over to the safe door and opened the bag, taking out the blowtorch to cut open the door.

“Today is going one of two ways, my friends!” Trevor yelled.

Moira fully cut through the door. “M, the door’s ready! Kick it in!”

Michael ran over with Trevor’s bag and kicked the door in. “M, help me in here! T, cops’ll be here soon! Be ready!”

Moira followed Michael in and placed the bag on the floor. She and Michael opened their bags and Moira’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed. Inside the bags were three sets of heavy body armor.

“Yeah, that’s for later,” Michael said. “Empty them and stuff the bags.”

Moira emptied the bag and started stuffing the bag. The pair worked at lightning speed to fill the bags. They heard Trevor shoot outside and shout something to the cops that arrived. He ran back into where Moira and Michael were.

“Sherriff’s here, we never could’ve beaten that response!” he yelled.

“There are other ways of beating it,” Michael said. “Suit up.”

Moira quickly dressed in one of the body armors. Trevor fully got dressed and kicked one of the larger lockers, revealing a minigun.

“Damn, the BCPD gets all the good shit!” he yelled.

The trio fully donned their armor and Michael and Trevor took the bags. “Come on, let’s go!” Michael yelled. They slowly walked to the front entrance, Trevor wielding the minigun.

“Time to face the music!”

The three kicked through the doors. Moira smirked when she saw the looks of shock on the cops’ faces and the whirring of Trevor starting up the minigun. She flinched when Trevor finally pulled the trigger and fired on the cop cars. Moira and Michael followed suit, gunning down any cops exposed from their cover.

“Come on! Keep moving!” Michael shouted.

Moira nodded as she opened fire on two more police cars arriving. She looked up and yelled, “M! T! We’ve got company!”

“Ah, shit! T, chopper! Take it out!”

Trevor shifted the minigun up and opened fire on the chopper. Bullets riddled the side before they hit the tail rotor, it spun out of control before crashing in the apartment complex in front of them.

“Nice shooting, T!” Moira yelled. She fired on more cops at the gas station. She hit one of the pumps and suddenly the entire space was enveloped in flames.

 _“Hey, there’s cops in the bay,”_ Franklin reported. _“Our escape is cut off.”_

“Shit!” Michael exclaimed. “Alight, new plan! Follow me into the apartment complex!”

Moira ran as fast as she could, reloading her carbine. The three entered the complex, shooting and walking as they approached the other end. Trevor shot through the fence and they ran through a yard.

“F, we need another escape!” Michael yelled. “Find us something that can withstand gunfire!”

Trevor fired another burst of his minigun. “There’s construction near your location F! That should be perfect!”

_“Alright, I’ll be there!”_

“Keep up!” Michael yelled. The three ran back out onto the street, finding multiple N.O.O.S.E. vans pulling in; Trevor made short work of them.

Michael fired another burst of his Combat MG. “Come on! Cut through here!” he and the others followed him into an adjacent space, where they found several Mesas driving in.

“Seriously?!” Moira yelled. “The fucking Army?!”

Trevor blew up one of the Mesas. “I appreciate your service, but can you guys please fuck off?!”

The trio held their ground, taking cover and firing in all directions. Moira looked up and her eyes widened.

“Uh, guys! They’re flying in a fucking tank!”

Michael and Trevor looked up; a cargobob was carrying a Rhino tank flew passed them.

“Fuck, shit’s hit the fan for real!” Michael yelled.

Moira thought for a moment. “If we all go together they’ll overwhelm us! You guys link up with Franklin while I cut through this way! I’ll drag some of these assholes of you!”

“Sounds good!” Michael yelled. “Let’s hold position until Franklin arrives!”

“Sounds easy!” Trevor shouted.

The trio dug themselves in deep and fired on more incoming police, N.O.O.S.E. personnel, and Army soldiers. They seemed to be never-ending, but eventually, Franklin pulled in in a bulldozer.

“There’s our ride!” Michael yelled. Moira ran passed while Michael and Trevor climbed in the dozer bucket. Moira jumped when she suddenly heard loud bangs. She looked and saw the tank had arrived; she scurried out of there a little faster.

Moira ran through a fairly clear section of the street, making sure to keep moving as she gunned down more enemies. She looked and saw the dozer drive into the entrance to a chicken factory, the three climbing off and running inside. She ran over and found herself a good cover spot.

“Hey, there’s a ground team on the way to the factory! I’ll take them down!” she said to the others.

 _“Do what you can, M!”_ Michael said. _“You’ve done fantastic!”_

Moira chuckled. “We ain’t out of it yet, but thanks!” She opened fire on the ground team, catching them off guard. They stopped pouring in and returned fire on Moira. She got out from her cover and sprayed down the remaining enemies. Suddenly, she was in the clear.

Moira cheered to herself and stopped when she heard a train horn. She checked to make sure the coast was clear and she quickly removed the body armor. Carbine still in hand, she sprinted towards the train, jumping into the same car as the trio.

“Holy shit!” Michael exclaimed. “That was some fucking ‘A’ work there, Moira!”

Moira laughed. “I do aim to please,” she said. She and the others collected themselves as they rode the train out and away from the warzone that was once Paleto Bay.

* * *

The train made its way back into Sandy Shores. In that time, Trevor and Michael removed their body armor and dragged the bags to the doorway. A few moments later the train finally stopped. They looked outside and saw a flashlight approaching. A man wearing a collared shirt appeared. Trevor jumped up at him.

“Whoa, whoa!” he exclaimed. “It’s okay. I’m Agent Sanchez.”

“Yeah I know you,” Michael said. “You’re Haines’ lapdog.”

“Haha,” Sanchez remarked sarcastically. “You got the money?”

“Yeah, all right here,” Franklin said as he hopped down and grabbed the two bags. He handed them to Sanchez and he placed them in the back of his SUV.

“Good, good,” he said. He unzipped one of the bags and grabbed four stacks. “Here are your cuts,” he said as he tossed each one to each of them. “Just know that you are doing good work here.” He closed the back of the SUV and said, “Agent Haines will be with you on Operation: Save the World.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Trevor muttered.

Sanchez shrugged and got in the SUV. He pulled away and drove off. The four all sighed and faced each other.

“Alright, let’s split,” Michael said. “They’ll be looking for a crew.”

Trevor shouted in jubilation. “The blood we spill for this beautiful country!” He waved his hand and said, “Come on, Frank, Moira, I’ll bring you back to the office.”

Moira and Franklin followed Trevor into a nearby truck. Trevor started the truck and they pulled away from the tracks.

“You know, even with Mike and I’s ‘heated discussion’ earlier, you did fine today, Moira,” Trevor said.

“Thanks, Trevor,” Moira said. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“Hey, what about me?” Franklin asked. “I saved you’s and Michael’s asses.”

“Okay, okay,” Trevor said. “You did alright too…Dye Pack!”

Franklin rolled his eyes and groaned as Trevor and Moira laughed, taking them all back to the liquor store.


	18. Altered Deal

Angela hummed as she busied herself around her clinic. Sitting on the examination bed was a member of the Chamberlain Families, Francis Cole, who had gotten a couple of bad gunshot wounds.

“Mister Cole, you really should think about stopping by AmmuNation,” Angela said as she readied her supplies to clean his wounds. “I hear they have discounts on body armor.”

Francis laughed. “I know, I know, Doc. But you know me, I like living on the edge.”

Angela smirked. “Yes, and this is what your ‘dangerous living’ gets you.” She pressed the sterilized cloth to his wound.

“Aw, shit!” Francis exclaimed. He recoiled, but Angela surprisingly held him in place. The door opened and Angela turned, smiling at who she saw.

“Hey, Moira,” Angela greeted sweetly.

Moira smiled and approached her. “Hello, Angie,” she said before placing a kiss on the blonde’s lips. She turned to Francis and said, “And hello to you, sir.”

Francis weakly waved. “Hello, Moira.”

Angela chuckled. “Mister Cole here got into some trouble with the Vagos and LSPD. It’s lucky he only got a couple of hits.”

Moira smirked. “Impressive getting out of that.”

Francis laughed as Angela finished cleaning his wounds. She started wrapping his wrist and then a bandage around his waist.

“Okay, Mister Cole, you are good to go,” Angela said. “Remember, no unnecessary stress. I don’t want to see you on the news being taken in and seeing you bleed from beneath your bandages.”

Francis chuckled. “Don’t worry.” He stood up from the bed and put on his green shirt. He dug into his pocket and presented Angela with a small stack of money.

“Thanks again, Mercy,” he said. He walked to the door and called out, “I’ll see ya!”

“Auf Wiedersehen!” Angela called back. As she counted out her money, Moira chuckled,

“What’s the deal with ‘Mercy’?” she asked.

Angela smiled. “It’s what everyone who comes here calls me. Since I treat everybody, no matter their allegiance, I am seen as something of an angel to them.”

Moira wrapped her arm around Angela and looked at the money. “Wow, it looks like somebody is buying dinner tonight.”

Angela scoffed. “What? You were the one just five days ago lifted nearly eight-million out of a Paleto Bay.”

“I only made out with a four-hundred grand cut. I’m barely scraping by,” Moira defended.

Angela rolled her eyes. “Fine. Where would you like to go?”

Moira thought for a moment and replied, “Oh, nothing too fancy.”

Angela chuckled. “There’s that new Italian place downtown. It looks good.”

“If you insist,” Moira said. “I’ll follow.”

The pair exited the clinic, Angela locking the door while Moira got in her car. She started it up and listened in on the news story.

_“Officials with Humane Labs and Research are still baffled with the recent theft at their facility. The robbers stole a vial containing a perfume sample according to official reports, and they were airlifted away by chopper. No new leads on the location of the robbers or their motives for the seemingly petty theft.”_

“Well, I guess there’s that secret job those three were up to,” Moira said. She looked ahead and saw Angela pulling out, she followed close behind her, driving towards the main downtown area. They pulled in and arrived at the restaurant, a spot called _Silvio’s_.

The two walked inside, finding themselves in a quaint and cozy space. An older man walked out of the kitchen and smiled at seeing them.

“Salve!” he greeted. “Welcome. Please, sit wherever.”

Moira smiled and she pulled out a chair for Angela. Just as they sat at their table, Moira’s phone went off. She picked it up and saw it was Martin calling her.

“Just a second,” Moira said. She got up and walked away to the exit, answering the phone.

“Hello, Martin,” Moira greeted.

 _“Moira,”_ Martin said, his voice slightly agitated.

Moira’s brow furrowed. “Martin, is everything alright? You seem angry.”

 _“Oh, you could say that,”_ Martin seethed. _“I just received word from a few associates of mine that some of my men were killed in Sandy Shores a couple of weeks ago. They say a person matching your description had done the deed.”_

Moira shrugged. “What can I say, Martin? Your goons threatened me, so I had to defend myself.”

Martin growled on the other end. _“You killed my men, and that makes me look foolish. You know I hate being seen as foolish, don’t you, my friend? You may want to watch your back.”_

Moira’s eyes widened, but she collected herself and smirked. “Is that a threat? If it is, I can always call up Trevor to help me out.”

Martin’s end went silent _. “T-Trevor?”_ he stammered. _“Y-You know him?”_

“Oh, yeah,” Moira answered. “He and I go way back. I’ve known him longer than you. He considers me a dear friend.”

 _“H-He does?”_ Martin asked.

“Yeah,” Moira said as her smile grew. “He told me that I was a crucial help to him and that he wouldn’t want _anything_ to happen to me.”

Martin’s end went silent once more _. “Uh, uh…”_ he trailed off before coming back with a laugh. _“I can see what happened as being a huge misunderstanding. I guess I can look away at something like this. No need to get Mister Philips involved.”_

Moira tried to hold back her laughter. “Oh, don’t you worry, Martin. As you said, it was a misunderstanding.”

Martin nervously laughed again. _“Uh, I will be in touch sometime, my friend. Goodbye.”_

“Bye,” Moira said. She hung up and walked back to Angela.

“Who was that?” she asked.

Moira waved her hand. “Oh, nobody. Just a telemarketer.” Their waiter came back and popped open a wine bottle, pouring into both of their glasses.

“Don’t worry about it,” Moira said as she took a sip. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

* * *

Moira and Angela finished their lunch and went their separate ways, Angela heading back to the clinic while Moira headed to the apartment. She had just turned onto her street when she received another call, this time from Olivia.

“Hey, Liv,” Moira answered.

 _“Hey, Moira,”_ she said. _“You doing anything?”_

Moira laughed. “Well, if you’re calling me, I guess that means I’m about to be doing something.

 _“Right on the money,”_ Olivia answered. _“But, you are going to love this. It’s our last job for Jasper.”_

“Really?!” Moira exclaimed in excitement.

 _“Yep,”_ Olivia said. _“Meet us at Legion Square.”_

Moira turned her car and replied, “Alright, I’m on my way.” She drove back towards downtown, weaving through the congested traffic as she made her way to the square. She pulled in, finding the rest of the crew gathered near the shallow pool at the end of the square.

“Hello,” Moira said cheerily.

Gabe walked over to Moira with the largest smile on his face. “There’s Miss One Woman Army.”

Moira chuckled. “Hey now, it was a three-man army.”

“That was a lot of damage for a simple small-town job,” Amélie commented.

Moira huffed. “I can assure you, it was not simple. Gabe was right about those cops; they _had_ to be corrupt to get N.O.O.S.E. and the Army on our asses.”

“Helluva take, though,” Olivia commented.

“FIB took like eighty percent of it,” Moira said.

“A Federal agency taking money from hard-working people?” Olivia asked in fake shock. “How surprising.”

The group all laughed, stopping immediately when an expensive sports car pulled in. Jasper got out, giving the group another one of his creepy smiles and laughs.

“My friends, you’re beautiful!” he exclaimed. “Today is the day! Today is the day that my reputation skyrockets into the stratosphere! You excited?!”

“Yeah, sure,” Gabe deadpanned.

Jasper laughed. “Ah, again with the unnecessary sarcasm.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “What’s the job?”

Jasper clapped his hands and asked, “You guys familiar with the construction site in La Puerta? The new apartments?” The group all nodded and Jasper continued. “Great. Well, the project is currently at a standstill when STD Contractors lost Enzo Bonelli. He was killed about two weeks ago at another STD site, the Mile High Club.”

Moira twisted her toe in the ground at the mention of Bonelli. Jasper continued and said, “With his death, STD Contractors is no longer overseeing the Mile High Club. This site on La Puerta is their last major contract. I want it; I can get that site constructed by year’s end under my supervision.”

“So, what do you want us to do?” Amélie asked.

Jasper smiled. “Your little group is going to head into the site and disguise yourself as construction crew. I want you to sabotage the site. If the project is crippled heavily enough, then STD will be forced to pass the project along to someone who can carry the weight. Who better than me?”

“Yeah, who better than you?” Gabe muttered.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Jasper said. “When you’re done, come to my house.” He turned and got back in his car, pulling out and away from the crew.

“Alright, Talon. One last job for this prick,” Moira said. “He’ll pay us, then we’ll never have to see him again.”

“Thank God,” Olivia groaned.

“Climb in, I’ll drive,” Gabe said. The four walked over to Gabe’s truck and climbed in. He pulled away from the square and onto the street.

“So, what’s the plan of action?” Moira asked.

“Well, I’ve been around the construction site before,” Gabe said. “I worked there for a couple of months. If there is one day of work gone, it costs the contractors big time. We need to set them back enough that they can’t resume work.”

“So what have we got?” Amélie asked.

“The site has multiple cement trucks, there are parts of the site that are less stable than others, the crane, and there are materials on the top floor. We destroy them, they’ll be set back pretty hard,” Gabe explained. He tilted his head back and said, “I’ve got sticky bombs in those backpacks.”

Olivia looked in the truck bed and sure enough, found four backpacks. “Jesus, I’d love for us to get pulled over right about now.”

Gabe chuckled as he pulled into the construction site. They climbed out and headed in, stopping by the main office. The crew changed into yellow safety vests and hard hats.

“Alright, I’ll direct you where to go,” Gabe said. “Liv, you head to the top of the crane and place your bombs in the control cab. Moira, you place some inside the cement trucks. Amélie, you head up top and place some with the materials. I’ll place some at the weak joints. All of the bombs are linked to my phone. Make sure you aren’t spotted.” He looked around and said, “Earpieces in.”

The others all nodded, taking out and putting in their earpieces. They walked off to their designated marks, Moira heading around the far side. She found the four parked cement trucks and walked behind them. She unzipped the backpack, finding four bombs inside.

“Let’s do this,” she said to herself. She walked behind each truck, arming and placing a bomb inside each drum, tossing the backpack inside the last one.

“Cement trucks are hit,” Moira reported.

…

“Good work, Roja,” Olivia said breathlessly. “I’m still making my way up to the cab.” She stopped and looked down to the ground; she immediately looked away and back up.

“Goddammit,” she groaned. She took a deep breath and continued climbing. A few moments later, she reached the top of the ladder, walking onto the railed platform. She looked in and saw nobody was inside.

“Cab’s clear, setting the bombs inside,” she said as she opened the door.

 _“Good,”_ Gabe said _. “We’re on the clock, construction resumes in ten minutes.”_

Olivia nodded as she armed one of the bombs and set the backpack in the chair. She walked back outside and got on the ladder.

“Crane bombs set,” she reported.

…

Amélie walked off of the elevator and walked onto the top floor. “Nice job, Liv. I reached the roof.” She walked around, keeping an eye out for her target. She got the attention of three construction workers nearby. One of them stared at her and whistled.

“Hey, baby! I didn’t know they let delicate little things like you here!” he called out.

“I will not hesitate to throw you to the ground!” Amélie snapped back. “Your size would most definitely slow down your velocity.”

The other two workers laughed harder as the third shut his mouth. Amélie rounded a corner and found several pallets holding steel beams, cement bags, and other materials.

“Here we are,” she said to herself. She snuck around and took off her backpack. She armed each bomb and slid them between the spaces of the pallet. Once she finished she hid the backpack in a trashcan.

“We’re armed up here,” Amélie said.

…

Back down on the lower levels, Gabe was roped to one of the steel beams inside. “Nice, Am. I’m hitting the last joints now.” He reached in and grabbed another bomb, attaching it at the joint. He lowered himself to the ground and walked to the other end. Using a nearby ladder, Gabe climbed up and placed his last bomb.

“Bombs set. Liv, call the site office reporting a bomb threat,” Gabe said.

“You got it, Gabe. I made it to the bottom.”

Gabe walked back down the ladder and slowly walked away. Within the minute, he could hear a voice coming from various radios.

“All workers are to leave their areas and report to ground level. I repeat, all workers will leave their areas now.”

The workers all looked around in confusion but walked away and out. Gabe headed back towards the rest of the crew and they gave each other fist bumps.

“Bombs all set?” he asked quietly.

“Yep,” Moira answered.

Gabe nodded. “Now we just gotta wait.”

The crew waited with the other workers until a van pulled in, an EOD team exiting. One of them approached the foreman.

“Is everyone out?” he asked.

The foreman nodded. “Yes.”

“Perfect,” Gabe whispered. He fished into his pocket and discreetly hit the ‘Detonate’ contact on his phone.

The EOD officer turned to the others and said, “Alright, let’s check the whole space for-”

The workers jumped as several explosions went off. The cement trucks were smoldering wrecks, the crane cab was engulfed in flames, materials from the top of the site rained down towards the ground, and sections of the floor and ceilings fell in.

Moira and the crew joined the other workers in their shouts of surprise and shock. The foreman looked as if he had seen a ghost.

“Oh, shit!” he shouted. Smoke began billowing from all over the site. The construction workers were distracted enough to not notice Moira and the others leaving the area. They removed their vests and hard hats before climbing into Gabe’s truck.

“I hope to God we’re not going to turn on the news and see death notices,” Gabe said.

Olivia chuckled. “We should be good.” She paused and said, “I think at least.”

Moira looked back and said, “Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter, my friends. We are finished. Let’s get to Jasper’s place and finish this bullshit.”

The crew cheered as Gabe drove towards Richman. Gabe turned and pulled up to the gate of Jasper’s mansion. The crew got out and walked to the gate. The guard saw them and opened the gate, allowing them inside.

Moira and the crew walked up the long drive where they found Jasper talking on his phone. He obnoxiously laughed and spoke to the other end.

“No, no, my friend, I accept!” he exclaimed. He smiled at seeing the crew and said, “You know, you wouldn’t be in this situation if you took my advice.” He stopped and listened for a moment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I had nothing to do with this.”

Jasper waved the crew off as he continued his call. “Alright, I’ll be at the site tomorrow. I’ll even bring my hard hat. Bye.” He hung up and laughed, outstretching his hands to the crew. “I love ya! I got the call from STD’s board. Holland Holdings is now the contractor for La Puerta Apartments.”

“Yeah, we’re so happy for you,” Olivia said with a roll of her eyes.

Jasper chuckled. “I cannot express how grateful I am for you. Trust me when I say you have done a fantastic service.”

Gabe shook his head. “We do not care. Just give us our pay.”

Jasper looked at them confused. “Pay? What do you mean?”

Moira looked at him and said, “The pay for ruining people’s lives for your self-interests.”

Jasper smirked. “You were wanting payment for all this? I thought you were doing this out of the kindness of your heart, you know, a ‘community service’.”

Olivia sarcastically laughed. “You’re funny, Jasper. Now pay up.”

Jasper’s smirk grew. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Gabe’s eyes widened. “You two-faced piece of shit!” he yelled as he reached for his hip.

“Ah ah,” Jasper said. Suddenly his guards drew their weapons on the crew. Gabe slowly pulled his hand away as Moira stared at him in disgust.

“You motherfucker!” she hissed.

Jasper laughed. “My friends, it’s just the nature of the game. I’m rich enough to do whatever I want whenever I want without any regard for the rules. One of those rules is using your four for my dirty work.”

“You fucking piece of shit!” Olivia spat.

“You aren’t going to get away with this!” Amélie hissed.

Jasper laughed again, harder this time. “That’s funny, my friend. Now, who are the authorities, IRS, and the Feds going to believe: four lowlife, gun-toting criminals, or me, a billionaire with vast influence and ties to the community?”

Moira and the others looked to each other. She stared at Jasper and said, “You’re going to regret this.”

Jasper chuckled. “Yeah, right. Anyway, there’s the door. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out. Buh bye.”

Moira looked between the guards with their weapons drawn and Jasper’s self-satisfied smile. “Come on, let’s just go.” She and the group slowly turned around and walked back to the gate. The guard kept his hand on the pistol on his hip as he let them out. They exited and walked to Gabe’s car. As they got in he slapped his dashboard.

“That slimy fucking snake!” Gabe shouted. “I’ll fucking kill him!”

“And what will happen if we do that?” Moira asked. “Our asses will be buried at La Puerta Apartments.”

Olivia sighed. “So, what do we do?”

Moira shook her head. “I don’t know.” She groaned in frustration as she smoothed her hair back.

Gabe drove them all back to Legion Square. The remaining crew got out and walked to their vehicles.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Gabe said. “I’m going to the gun range.”

Moira nodded. “I’m going to drink myself into oblivion.”

“Mind if I join?” Olivia asked.

“Be my guest,” Moira said. “You can crash on my couch.”

The three entered their vehicles and pulled away, tempers still flaring and thoughts of retribution burning in their minds.


	19. F*** the Feds!

A week had passed since Jasper screwed over the crew and they were still infuriated. However, Moira and the others had no thoughts on what to do; if they report his illegal activities, they’ll _all_ go down for what they did.

Moira and the others were sitting at the dining room table at Moira’s apartment, throwing out ideas on how to hit Jasper back. However, none of them were possible.

“I still say we smash through his gate and put a bullet between his eyes,” Gabe growled.

Moira rolled her eyes. “Gabe, we’ve already been over that option. Killing him would do us more harm than good.”

Gabe shrugged. “Then I have nothing.”

The group collectively sighed. “I have got nothing,” Amélie said.

Olivia slumped down. “Me too.”

Come on, guys. Think,” Moira said. “Nobody just uses us like that and gets away with it.”

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Olivia asked.

Moira thought for a moment and said, “We can try Lester. He’s got the low-down on everything.” She got out her phone and dialed Lester, putting him on speaker.

 _“Hello?”_ he asked.

“Hey Lester,” Moira greeted. “You’re on speaker right now.”

 _“Are you being held in a police station?”_ he asked.

“No, I’m with my friends,” Moira said. “We need some help.”

Lester coughed and asked, _“Oh, and what would that be?”_

Gabe leaned in and explained, “We all got screwed over on a bunch of jobs by this rich asshole. You know of Jasper Holland?”

Lester chuckled _. “Oh, I know that fucker. He’s been buying up various ‘failing’ businesses throughout LS and I have a feeling he’s responsible for their misfortune.”_

“We know. We were the ones doing the deeds,” Olivia said.

 _“Oh,”_ Lester said. _“Okay, so what do you want?”_

“As we said, he screwed us out of our payday and we want to get even with that bastard,” Amélie.

“We don’t have many viable options and we’re at a standstill,” Moira said. “We were hoping you could help us out.”

 _“Well, I’ll see. I can look Mister Holland up quickly,”_ Lester said. The crew listened in as Lester hummed to himself as he typed on his computer. _“He’s got his website, detailing and saying how great he is. It shows his holdings as well; sports teams, restaurants, construction, fitness centers, and all that other bullshit.”_

“We’re aware,” Moira said. “Is there anything you can think of that we can do to get back at this asshole?”

 _“Well, not really. If you guys did do all of his dirty work, then trying to expose him will incriminate you,”_ Lester explained.

The crew groaned collectively and lowered their heads when Lester chimed in with, _“Well, there is one thing that can be done.”_

The crew all leaned in and Moira asked, “What is it?”

 _“Well, me and some other friends of mine are planning a raid of the FIB Headquarters. We’re doing it as a favor for our beloved agent friend as well as to save our skins,”_ Lester explained.

“And this concerns our problem how?” Moira asked.

 _“Well, if we’re there to take data out, it shouldn’t be hard to put data back in,”_ Lester said. _“This raid can be used to give the Feds incriminating evidence against Jasper, all the while keeping you guys in the clear.”_

“Sounds perfect,” Olivia said.

Moira smiled and asked, “So, what do you need?”

 _“We’ve acquired the blueprints for the FIB Headquarters,”_ Lester explained. _“We need to hack into their servers, then acquire and delete the correct data. And then for you guys, add back the incriminating data on Jasper.”_

“I can get you guys into those servers,” Olivia said.

 _“Good,”_ Lester said. _“We also need a gunman and driver.”_

“Amélie can handle getaway, Gabe and I can help on the inside,” Moira said.

 _“Alright,”_ Lester said _. “The money provided is the leftovers from the Paleto Job. You’ll all get small cuts for your work.”_

“Sounds good,” Moira said.

 _“Great. Moira, you and Gabe will meet Michael and Franklin at the N.O.O.S.E. HQ,”_ Lester said _. “Am_ _élie, you acquire a discrete getaway vehicle for the crew. Olivia, you’ll be with me offsite to handle the hacking.”_

Moira clapped her hands together. “Sounds good, Lester. We’ll be ready.”

 _“Good. We roll on this tomorrow.”_ With that, Lester hung up.

The crew immediately cheered and high-fived each other. They calmed down enough for Moira to speak.

“Alright guys, let’s split and ready ourselves for tomorrow. Tomorrow, we get revenge against that fuck!”

The crew cheered again as they turned and left Moira’s apartment. Moira walked to the stairs leading to her room and looked out the window. She could see Jasper’s house in the distance.

She flipped it off before heading down.

* * *

The next day came; Moira and Gabe were standing behind his truck, readying their weapons and gear for the raid.

Moira finished screwing a suppressor to her carbine when she looked to Gabe. Chuckling, she asked, “Aren’t we supposed to be stealthy?”

Gabe slammed a drum magazine into his Assault Shotgun and looked at Moira. “Now, Moira, you know that stealthy is not in my vocabulary.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “Alright, if you’re ready, we’ll head out to N.O.O.S.E. HQ.”

“You think they’ll recognize us?” Gabe asked.

Thinking for a moment, Moira answered, “Probably not. If they ask, we’ll deny.”

“Sounds good, let’s roll,” Gabe said.

Moira nodded as she climbed into Gabe’s truck. He got in and started it up, pulling out of the backlot and onto the street.

“Earpieces in. Lester should be chiming in,” Moira said. She and Gabe put their earpieces in and a few minutes later, Lester spoke.

_“Can you hear me?”_

“Loud and clear. We’re on our way now,” Moira replied.

 _“Good. I’ve left the factory and am about to meet with Olivia. Michael and Franklin are on their way now, so just meet them on the rooftop of the N.O.O.S.E. HQ,”_ Lester said.

“Alright, we’ll be there,” Gabe said. He continued driving through LS until he made it onto the Palomino Freeway. He continued up the road until they reached the N.O.O.S.E. HQ. They pulled in, finding the gate unattended; in fact, the whole building seemed to be clear.

Gabe pulled around and parked next to the only other car in the lot. He and Moira got out and collected their weapons from the back. The pair walked towards the main building and headed inside, making their way up to the roof. They walked through, finding a chopper surrounded by three people.

“Ah, Lester got you guys involved?” Michael asked.

Moira nodded. “Yep. This is Gabriel Reyes. Gabe, this is Michael and Franklin.”

“Hey, how ya doin’?” Michael asked.

“I’m alright,” Gabe answered.

“Sup, homie,” Franklin greeted as he extended his fist. Gabe bumped it and nodded.

“The remaining two of our crew will be joining this as well. Olivia will be handling the hacking of the servers while Amélie is on getaway,” Moira explained.

Michael nodded. “Alright. Here’s the plan. We’re gonna fly to the FIB building. When we reach the target altitude, we’ll jump and land on the roof. Once we enter, you three will keep me covered while I gain access to their servers. If, and when, shit hits the fan, we’ll go from there.”

The group all nodded and they boarded the chopper. The pilot sat in the right seat and said, “You can fly her until we get to the drop site, then you can hand me the stick.”

“You got it, bud,” Michael said. He flicked the switches to start up the chopper and allowed it to warm up. A few moments later, he slowly ascended, gaining more altitude before finally pitching forward.

 _“Holy fuck, I can’t believe we’re about to do this,”_ Michaels said.

 _“What’s wrong, Mike?”_ Moira asked. _“I thought you enjoyed shit like this.”_

 _“Ignore him, Moira,”_ Franklin said. _“He’s been mopey all day.”_

Michael turned briefly before looking back ahead and saying, _“Okay, I’ll admit, I have been a miserable bastard all day. So you know what, I won’t take a cut on this job. Money, however, isn’t worth the massive target on your backs. There’s also the huge possibility that this won’t work either.”_

 _“Comforting,”_ Moira deadpanned. She looked down and noticed a building on fire _. “Isn’t that-?”_

 _“Yep,”_ Michael interrupted. _“Lester isn’t too confident about this job either.”_

Moira whistled as she turned away from the door.

 _“Alright, we’re approaching the FIB HQ now,”_ Michaels said. The chopper climbed more and more before finally stalling.

 _“Quick, take the stick!”_ Michael yelled to the pilot. He got out and the pilot quickly got in the seat. _“Alright, ready your chutes and masks.”_

Moira and the others retrieved their ski masks and parachutes, putting the masks on and slipping their masks over their heads. She opened the door and Gabe kneeled at the edge.

 _“Holy shit! This is fucked!”_ Gabe exclaimed.

 _“Fly, birdie! Fly!”_ Moira yelled. She placed her foot on Gabe’s back and shoved him out. He laughed as she heard him scream.

 _“Come on, let’s go!”_ Michael shouted. Moira’s eyes widened when she suddenly was pushed out.

 _“Shiiiitt!”_ she yelled. She felt the wind whip around her as she plummeted towards the FIB HQ. She looked around and saw the rest falling next to her.

 _“Alright, get ready to pull!”_ Michael yelled into her earpiece.

Moira reached up and gripped the cord, letting herself fall further. She pulled the cord and opened her chute, instantly slowing down and slowly descending towards the rooftop.

“Please nobody slam into the side of the building,” Michael said.

Moira chuckled as she positioned herself over the roof and slowed herself down again. She landed perfectly next to the window. Michael and Franklin followed suit, and Gabe face-planted on the ground.

“Nice fall,” Moira chuckled.

 _“Fuck…you,”_ he groaned. He got up and removed the chute.

“Alright,” Michael groaned. “Cut the glass.”

Gabe nodded and he got out the cutter. He cut open the glass and Franklin grabbed it with suction cups, removing the pane from the window.

“Here we go,” Michael said. He hopped down and landed on the floor, rolling along the floor. The other three followed and readied their weapons.

“Alright, we’re in. Liv, you there?” Michael asked.

 _“Loud and clear,”_ Olivia replied _. “Server room is in the southwest corner.”_

Michael nodded and ran towards the door. He placed a sticky bomb on the door and ran a safe distance away. He dialed the ‘Detonate’ and blew the door open. The alarm immediately started going off.

 _“Alarm’s going off,”_ Olivia said.

“No shit,” Michael replied. “I’m at the terminal.”

 _“Alright, connect your phone. The apps you’ll need are on there,”_ Olivia explained.

“They’d better be,” Michael said as he connected his phone to the terminal.

 _“Access ‘My Computer’ and open ‘External Devices’. After that, run ‘HackConnect.exe’,”_ Olivia said.

“Alright,” Michael said. He opened the programs and found a large array of numbers appearing.

 _“You should see a series of four numbers on top,”_ Olivia said. _“Find and click on the match.”_

Michael looked up top and read off, “00.74.74.11.” He searched through the numbers and found the match.

“Done, now what?” Michael asked.

“Open ‘BruteForce.exe’. Match the highlighted letters to input the correct access code,” Olivia said.

Michael scrolled through and selected the correct letters until the spelled out “UNLOCKED”.

 _“Jesus, how original,”_ Michael said to himself. “Firewall’s down.”

 _“Now run ‘Down &Out.exe’, and be sure to insert that other USB I gave you earlier,”_ Olivia said.

Michael clicked the “Down&Out.exe” program and saw the loading screen pop up. He inserted the drive and another popped up.

“Downloads are starting!” Michael exclaimed.

 _“Good, because security is on its way,”_ Olivia warned.

“Okay people, we need to hold out here until the downloads complete,” Michael said.

Moira nodded as she readied her carbine. She pulled back the charging handle and took cover as she heard several footsteps rumbling in the adjacent hall. The door breached and several men rushed in.

“Take ‘em down!” Moira yelled. She opened fire on the agents pouring in. they heard the sound of shattering glass above them.

“Shit! They’re coming in through the roof!” Gabe shouted as he blasted a couple more.

“Keep on ‘em!” Franklin shouted.

Moira kept on firing at the seemingly never-ending waves of agents. “How many of these assholes have they got?!”

“Download’s sixty percent finished! Hang in there!” Michael yelled. He tapped his earpiece as he continued firing. “Pilot, be on standby with the chopper!”

 _“I’m underway,”_ he replied.

Moira heard the sound of chopper rotors above her over the gunfire. Then, she suddenly heard a second set.

“Hey, pilot! I think you’re about to have some company!” Moira yelled.

_“Shit! FIB chopper is on me!”_

Moira gunned down another agent and looked up. She saw their chopper start to pitch back but it was struck by a missile. Their ride began spinning uncontrollably out of sight, and a few moments later there was a massive explosion.

“Fuck! Chopper’s gone!” Franklin yelled.

“Shit!” Michael exclaimed. “Alright, Plan B. We use our gear and rappel down the sides!”

Moira nodded and looked ahead to see several grenades landing in front of them. They burst and started billowing smoke.

“Pull back! They’re using a smokescreen!” She, Gabe, and Franklin ran back to the last bit of cover and fired into the smoke cloud. FIB agents continued to pour in.

“M, the download?!” Franklin yelled.

Michael looked back at the computer and saw the screen.

_97%_

_98%_

_99%_

_Download Complete_

_“You’re good to go! Yank it!”_ Olivia yelled into their earpieces

Michael ran from his cover back to the room. “About fuckin’ time!” he yelled as he closed the program and ripped his phone out.

“Alright, people, I got it! Let’s get the Hell outta here!”

“Agreed!” Gabe growled. He shot the last agent and the crew ran to the door. “Stay behind me, I’ll cover for you!”

“Sounds good, homie!” Franklin yelled. Gabe led the crew through the halls and into the adjacent stairwell, blasting any enemies in front of them with his shotgun. They made it to the next floor and burst through, finding it engulfed in flames.

“Found where the pilot crashed,” Gabe said. They all ran through the burning hallway; the sprinklers turned on, reducing their visibility.

“We can’t see anything,” Michael said. “The sprinklers are-”

Suddenly, the sprinklers stopped spraying water and the crew could see clearer.

“-on,” Michael finished. “That you, O?”

_“Yep. You guys keep moving.”_

The crew continued through the hall until they reached the chopper, finding the crashed remains partially hanging outside, and the pilot dead in his seat.

“Well, he didn’t make it,” Michael commented.

“You sure?” Franklin asked. “Because I think he-”

The floor suddenly gave out and the chopper slid out, plummeting towards the ground.

“Yep, definitely didn’t make it,” Michael said.

“Man, you’re a funny motherfucker, aren’t you?” Franklin remarked.

“We getting out here?” Gabe asked.

Michael shook his head. “No. We’re too high up. We gotta keep moving.”

Moira reloaded her carbine and followed the others to the sloped floor. They slid down to the next floor before moving on. Gabe took point again and led them through the smoke-filled halls. Anytime an enemy peeked out, he’d unleash a flurry of shells on them.

Finally, the crew reached another stairwell and got to the window of the floor. They reached a blown-out window and looked down.

“Alright, we’re high enough. Set up the rigs,” Michael said.

 _“You guys, I don’t think the Feds liked you wrecking their building. You’ve got some serious heat incoming,”_ Olivia relayed.

“Come on people, get prepped,” Michael said.

Moira fastened her line and slid underneath to the window with the others. They kicked off and rappelled down the side of the building.

“Holy shit!” Franklin exclaimed. “I think just about every cop in LS is heading this way!”

“Yeah, but they aren’t looking for us, hopefully!” Michael said.

 _“Shit! Chopper’s back!”_ Olivia yelled.

Moira’s ears perked when she heard a familiar sound. She braced herself as the chopper whipped passed them, circling the building.

“Fuck!” Michael yelled. The four made it to the bottom and they could hear the chopper quickly approaching.

“Anyone got any ideas?!” he yelled.

Gabe shouted as he ran ahead, firing on the chopper. It noticed him and turned to fire, but Gabe reached for his hip and retrieved a grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it right at the chopper. It exploded right next to the tail rotor, sending the chopper down.

“Holy Hell! Nice work, G!” Franklin said.

“Thanks! Move!” Gabe yelled. The four reached another ledge and rigged their gear again. They rappelled down the side once more and made it to the ground.

“Driver should be out front!” Franklin yelled.

“Last leg! Let’s go!” Michael yelled.

The crew rushed through the building courtyard, shooting at any remaining FIB agents. Suddenly, an ambulance pulled up. The window rolled down and Moira saw sitting in the driver’s seat was…

“This is exciting isn’t it?!”

_Angela??!!_

“W-What are you doing here?” Moira sputtered.

“Just get in, please!” Angela shouted.

The crew all ran to the ambulance, Moira getting in the passenger seat while Michael, Franklin, and Gabe climbed in the back. They closed the doors and Angela drove them out.

“Okay everyone, just stay calm and the cops will ignore us,” Angela said.

“Um, who are you and why aren’t you the driver that was supposed to be here?” Michael asked.

Angela giggled. “My name is Angela Ziegler, and Amélie, unfortunately, forgot tonight was Lena’s airshow and thus couldn’t make it. She told me to fill in.”

“Oh yeah, and how can I know we can trust you?” Michael asked.

“I’m this sweet redhead’s girlfriend,” Angela said as she lightly pinched Moira’s cheek.

Michael looked at her and then back to the crew. “Holy fuck, if I were told this beforehand I wouldn’t have believed we could pull this off. Angela, we’re heading to Franklin’s house, 3671 Whispymound Drive, Vinewood Hills.”

“Okay,” Angela said cheerily.

Michael sighed and laughed. “Holy shit. I still cannot fucking believe we did that. That was fucked in every way. From holding off crooked government agents to me hacking a fucking computer. Then when the chopper went down, oh, I thought ‘there’s no fucking way we’re getting out alive’.”

“Can’t you say anything cheery?” Franklin asked. “I mean shit, Gabe looks like he wants to murder all of us and he’s more chipper than you.”

“Thanks,” Gabe deadpanned.

“What? No, don’t think I’m not ungrateful, I am. But it’s insane that you guys agreed to something this stupid,” Michael explained.

“Glad to see you had faith in us,” Moira said.

Angela pulled the ambulance next to Franklin’s house. “We’re here,” she said cheerily.

“Alright,” Michael said. “Frank, we’re briefing with Lester. Angela, I can trust you know how to properly dispose of a vehicle that’s used in a crime?”

“Of course,” Angela replied. “Goodnight, boys!”

Michael and Franklin waved as they exited the back of the ambulance. Angela pulled away and drove down back towards Los Santos. She looked over and saw Moira with a steely glare.

“What?” Angela asked.

“I still cannot believe: A, Amélie just abandoned us on an important job, and B, you were involved. Something could’ve happened; you could’ve been hurt, or worse,” Moira said.

“Moira, I deal with dangerous people all the time,” Angela defended.

“Not like this,” Moira replied. “It’s-”

“Moira, I’m fine,” Angela said softly. “You should be more trusting of me.”

Moira sighed. “I know. Sorry.” She looked at the ambulance and said, “This Amélie’s idea?”

“No,” Angela replied. “She was just going with a black van, but I figured this would be a better option.”

“How’d you get it?” Moira asked.

Angela giggled. “Oh, one of my gang member patients was in the…stolen vehicle business.”

“It wasn’t Lamar, was it?” Moira asked cocking her brow.

Angela sighed. “No.”

Moira smiled. “Well good. And I must say, you did a good job.” She leaned over towards Angela.

“Hey!” Gabe snapped. “Not while her eyes are on the road!”

Angela laughed as she leaned away and placed her concentration back on the road, Moira smirking at her petty crook blonde.


	20. Heist Prep

Moira yawned as she slowly climbed out of bed. She and Angela had gone and saw a late screening of the new Solomon Richards move ‘Meltdown’ last night. Not the best movie, but by far not the worst.

A quick shower later Moira walked up the stairs, popping her neck. She found Angela sitting in the living room watching the TV. She turned to see Moira walking in and beckoned her over.

“The news is about to start,” she said.

Moira smirked as she walked around and sat next to Angela. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. The ‘Weazel News’ logo flashed on the screen before it switched to the newsfeed, a news reporter standing in the FIB HQ courtyard.

_“Good morning, I’m Robert Evans with your morning news. Still no leads related the raid on the FIB Headquarters a week ago. As reported the morning after the crime, the criminals breached the HQ’s server room, killed multiple agents, and caused extensive damage to the building. Many were injured and the four criminals all managed to escape police.”_

“Ooh, there I am,” Angela said. The camera showed footage of the police cars driving on the night of the raid. In the background, an ambulance was driving away.

“I’m so proud,” Moira said sweetly.

_“Today, top FIB officials finally assessed the breach in the server room. While it appeared that nothing was stolen, officials took a closer look and noticed a few things that they hadn’t before. Within the files, the FIB found evidence that showed Jasper Holland, billionaire, and CEO of Holland Holdings was the mastermind behind the crimes committed that allowed him to purchase various properties across Los Santos. We go now to City Hall to see what Mister Holland had to say.”_

Moira smiled as the camera showed Jasper standing at a podium, several microphones in front of him.

 _“The so-called ‘evidence’ the FIB found is nothing short of crap. I simply took advantage of some people’s misfortunes from them not being able to take care of their businesses. It’s the nature of the game I play, ladies and gentlemen. I never committed any crimes nor did I hire anyone to do it._ _I have always been a pillar of this community.”_

Moira laughed as she watched. She felt her phone go off and read the text from Olivia.

_Liv: You seeing this shit on the news?! lol_

_Moira: Pillar of the community my ass!_

Laughing, Moira turned down the TV. “What a prick,” she said. She looked over to Angela and asked, “So, you got clinic duties again.

Angela nodded. “Yes. Just the same old same old.”

Moira smiled. “Well, you are the best, _‘Mercy’_.”

Angela giggled. “Oh, stop.” She sighed and said, “Well, I have to go.”

“Alright,” Moira said as Angela got up. They kissed and Moira added, “I’ll see you later.”

Angela nodded. “Okay. Bye.”

“Bye,” Moira said with a wave. She turned the volume back up and watched the remainder of the news story. She watched for a little longer before her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone and saw it was Michael.

Answering the phone, Moira said, “Hey, Mike. You still grumpy or have you cheered up a little?”

 _“Ha-ha,”_ Michael answered sarcastically. _“You all need to give me a break.”_

Moira chuckled. “I’m sorry, friend. What did you need?”

 _“Alright, so, me, Lester, Franklin, and Trevor are planning something big, something major,”_ Michael answered. _“The score to end all scores.”_

“I’m listening,” Moira said as she leaned forward.

 _“Nothing set in stone yet. We surveyed the score, but we haven’t planned out anything,”_ Michael explained. _“We weren’t sure when we were going to take it on, but circumstances have forced us to expedite the situation.”_

“Okay, so why are you telling me?” Moira asked.

 _“Well, you and your crew have proven to be an effective team. If this job is a go, would you be interested in helping us out?”_ Michael asked.

Moira smiled. “Of course. If it’s as big as you say, we’d be all for it.”

 _“Great. Lester said to meet up at the Vanilla Unicorn,”_ Michael said. _“Trevor’s taken it over.”_

“Do I want to know how?” Moira asked.

 _“No,”_ Michael answered. _“Just get here as quick as you can.”_

“You got it, Mike,” Moira said. “You want the others to meet up there?”

 _“Sure,”_ Michael said. _“We’ll need all hands on deck.”_

“I’ll let the others know,” Moira said. She hung up and sent a message to the Talon Chat, telling the others that something big was coming for them.

* * *

Moira pulled into the parking lot of the Vanilla Unicorn and climbed out. She found the others standing nearby and she greeted them.

“Hey, guys,” she said.

“Moira, what is this that you needed to call us to this lovely establishment?” Olivia asked.

“Michael called,” Moira answered. “He says they’ve got something huge they want us to help with.” She led the crew towards the entrance, where the security guard was standing.

“Wow!” he exclaimed. “Widowmaker? Is that you?”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Not for some time, Henderson.”

Henderson chuckled as he allowed the group in, Olivia snickering behind them.

“You think you could get on stage and show us-OUCH!”

Amélie withdrew her hand back from flicking Olivia and followed Moira. She led them through the private lounge and into the back office. She could already hear the raised voices of Michael and Trevor.

 _“Shit,”_ she thought, _“here we go again.”_

Moira opened the door and immediately the room’s occupants looked up.

“Whoa, Moira, what are you doing here? Who the fuck are these guys?” Trevor asked.

Moira nodded her head back and replied, “These are my friends.”

“You still haven’t explained the reasoning _why_ you’re here,” Trevor said.

“I called her,” Michael said. “We need a crew for this job, right?”

“Yeah, but how much are these guys gonna cost?” Trevor asked.

“We’ll worry about that later,” Lester interjected. He turned to Moira and the crew and said, “Now, I’ll bet you’re wondering what this job is.”

The four all nodded and Lester smiled. “Well, it’s the ‘Big One’–the score to end all scores, the ultimate ‘Fuck you!’ to the-”

“What is it?” Gabe interrupted.

Lester stopped and replied, “My friends, we are hitting the Union Depository.”

Moira’s eyes widened. She looked to the others and saw the same shocked looks. She turned back to Lester and said, “Bullshit.”

“We are not, my friend,” Lester said. “It’s been a dream of ours for years now. People say it can’t be done, but we are going for it.”

Moira smirked. “Well, where are we?”

Lester pointed to the wall, showing various clippings of Gruppe Sechs security vans, the UD building, maps, and various other items. “We were discussing the plan on how to take the score. We’ve decided on the approach, and we’re going in loud and obvious. Michael will create a distraction in the UD while we drill through to the vault. We’ll use choppers to carry the score out of town and deposit it on a train to take it to the warehouse for safekeeping.”

Moira nodded. “So, where would you like us?”

“Moira, since you have the experience, you’ll be piloting the other chopper along with Trevor,” Lester said. “We’ll need a gunman to help Michael keep the cops up top distracted. You’ll be drawing almost all of the heat thrown our way.”

Gabe raised his hand. “I’ll do it.”

Trevor chuckled. “Be careful, bud. Take care that Mikey here doesn’t shoot ya in the back.”

“Bite me,” Michael said.

“Okay, okay,” Lester said quickly. He nodded at Gabe and said, “Okay, you’re good. We’ll need another gunman to help Franklin as he drills as well as getting the gold to the carrying cages.”

Olivia hopped in excitement. “Ooh, ooh. Me, pick me.”

Lester rolled his eyes. “Alright, Olivia, you’ll be with Franklin underground.” He cleared his throat and said, “The last role is a driver handling the train. Amélie, I assume you’d be fine with that.”

Amélie shrugged. “Oui.”

Lester nodded. “Excellent. Now that you have your roles, we’ll need to acquire a few things. First, to drill into the vault, we’ll need a tunnel boring machine. Next, we need a train to carry the score to a safe location. Last, we need an extra chopper to carry the second half of the score and an escape vehicle for the crew on the ground. It will need to be heavily modified to evade the practical army that comes after you. We can handle sourcing the extra chopper.”

“I can get the car,” Gabe said.

“Good. Mod it out and hide it in a parking garage near the UD,” Lester said.

“Stealing a train sounds fun,” Moira said.

Lester nodded. “You and Amélie can handle that. Amélie will need to divert the tracks and you Moira will handle the train. I got Skylift chopper that will be at Sandy Shores Airfield.”

“You got it,” Moira answered.

“Last, the tunnel bore machine. My sources say there’s one at a lot in La Mesa,” Lester explained.

“I can get it,” Olivia offered. “It won’t be a problem.”

Lester looked to the group. “Okay, we all good?” He looked to Michael and Trevor and asked, “Are you two good?”

“Oh yes, absolutely,” Trevor said. “It’s just like that, we’re _good_.”

Lester waved dismissively and said, “Whatever. Once we have everything gathered, we’ll make our move.”

Moira and the others nodded and walked back out through the private lounge, making their way back outside.

“I’ll get the car ready for the job,” Gabe said.

Moira nodded. “Sounds good. Amélie, you and I will move on the train tomorrow morning. Liv, you get the driller around the evening.”

Olivia gave a small salute and said, “You got it, Roja.”

“I’ll head to the railway station to divert the tracks,” Amélie said.

“Alright, and I’ll get the Skylift from the airfield,” Moira said.

Olivia excitedly clapped. “This is huge, guys. We’re gonna make history.”

“Or die trying,” Gabe interjected.

“Always the downer. You and Michael would get along fine,” Moira said.

The group all collectively laughed as they walked to their vehicles. Moira turned and said, “You know, if this job works out and we pull this off, we may not even need to continue our lives of crime.”

“Moira, are you going soft?” Olivia asked.

Moira shrugged. “I’m just saying. I could fully settle with Angela. She could get a legitimate career as a doctor and I could-”

“Aww, Moira’s thinking of the domestic life,” Amélie said with a small chuckle.

“Oh, shut up,” Moira said.

Amélie laughed and said, “Well, before you dwell on those thoughts, let’s keep our heads straight and get the items we need for the job.”

Moira nodded. “Agreed. See you guys later.” The crew all entered their vehicles and drove out of the Vanilla Unicorn, going their separate ways.

* * *

Moira took another sip of her black coffee, groaning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

 _“Fuck early mornings,”_ she yawned. She dialed up Amélie and continued driving.

 _“Hello?”_ she asked through a yawn.

“Am, you on your way to the railway station?” Moira asked.

 _“Yes, I’m pulling up towards it now,”_ she said.

“Alright, I’m driving to the airfield,” Moira said as she pulled into Sandy Shores. “When you get to the station, try not to kill anyone there. We don’t want any unnecessary casualties.”

 _“Got it,”_ Amélie replied.

Moira hung up and drove through the small town until she reached the airfield. She got out and her eyes widened at seeing the Skylift.

“Holy shit,” she marveled. She walked over to the massive helicopter and climbed into the cockpit. As she activated the chopper she received a text from Amélie.

 _Am_ _élie:_ _Train has been diverted. You’ll find it in Davis Quartz. The conductor’s high-tailing out and the couplings are unhooked._

Moira smirked as she ascended the chopper and flew it towards Davis Quartz. She reached the quarry and smiled at seeing the locomotive stopped at the end of the line.

 _“There she is,”_ Moira said. She lowered the chopper down, positioning herself above the locomotive. She looked over and saw the ‘Magnetize’ button and pushed it.

 _“Shit!”_ she exclaimed as the freight engine attached. The Skylight whined under the weight but she nonetheless was able to pitch the chopper up. She dialed up Lester and continued flying.

 _“Lester, I’m getting the train now,”_ she said.

 _“Good. We need the engine and a flatbed. I’ll have trucks at the airfield to pick up the cars,”_ Lester said.

 _“Copy that,”_ Moira replied. She flew the chopper back towards the airfield. She found a couple of trucks waiting and slowly positioned herself over one of them. She pushed the button again and detached the engine. The truck pulled away as she flew off.

 _“One down, one to go,”_ she said. She flew back towards Davis Quartz when she received a call from Gabe.

 _“Gabe, you should know I shouldn’t be on my phone while flying,”_ Moira reprimanded.

 _“Whatever,”_ Gabe replied. _“The car’s ready.”_

 _“Good, you let the others know?”_ Moira asked.

 _“Yep,”_ Gabe answered. _“It’s stored in the designated spot.”_

 _“Good work. I’ll see you,”_ Moira said. By the time she hung up, she had made it back to Davis Quartz. She hovered over and held position over one of the flatbed carriages. She pushed the button and it attached.

 _“And we’re off,”_ Moira said. She flew off and back towards the airfield. Once again, she held position over the truck before dropping off the flatbed.

 _“There we go,”_ she said. She maneuvered the chopper back to the helipad as the truck pulled away. She landed and deactivated the chopper. As she climbed out she called Lester again.

“Lester, the train’s loaded,” she said.

 _“Great. Gabe says he has the ground team car prepped,”_ he said. _“All we need now is for Olivia to get the driller.”_

“Cool, see ya,” Moira said. She hung up and got in her car, driving away from the airfield and back to Los Santos.

* * *

Night had fallen and Moira was back in the living room of her place, the news playing on the TV. She saw Jasper’s picture appear once again and she immediately turned it up.

_“Good evening, everyone. I’m Dana Ryder with ‘Weazel News at Six’. More trouble for billionaire and CEO Jasper Holland as the recent evidence of his alleged crimes have led to a massive tank in Mister Holland’s stocks, causing him to lose millions of dollars. Sources say that Mister Holland has sold nearly all of his shares in gold to cover his losses. With gold prices currently staying constant due to the gold reserves being held in the Union Depository, this move will keep Mister Holland afloat, for now.”_

Moira grinned ear-to-ear at hearing that. “Oh boy, now we’re _really_ going to screw him,” she said to herself. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, laughing at the picture of Olivia driving a truck with the driller on the back, tagging it “Later Dudes!”

Moira’s ears perked upon hearing the door open and she smiled at seeing Angela walk down towards her.

“Hey, Moira,” she said cheerily.

Moira smiled. “Hello, Angel.”

The blonde grinned as she sat down right next to Moira and cuddled next to her. They kissed briefly before Angela asked, “So, how was your day?”

“Oh, just getting some things prepped for our next big job,” Moira answered.

“Oooh, what is it?” Angela asked.

Moira cocked an eyebrow and said, “Now Angela, I cannot tell you that. You could easily tell the police.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “Oh, whatever.”

Moira laughed as she kissed Angela’s nose. “It’s big. So much, that if we’re able to pull this off, I wouldn’t have to continue doing this sort of thing.”

Angela pulled back and looked at Moira with sincerity. “Really?”

Moira nodded. “Yes, really. I love you, Angela, and I want to provide for you, but in a much safer manner.”

Angela leaned into Moira and said, “When you say that, I will admit that I worry about you every time you head out.”

“Oh, do you think I can’t take care of myself?” Moira asked.

Angela lightly slapped Moira’s chest. “No, but I will feel better knowing you won’t go out and potentially get shot.”

Moira hugged the blonde closer. “Don’t worry, Angel. Just this one last job, and we can move on from all of this.”

Angela smiled and pulled away. “If you say so. I’m exhausted, I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Moira said. They kissed again and Angela got up and headed to their bedroom. Moira looked back to the TV and saw it was playing another one of those ridiculous cartoons. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She glanced down and saw the message.

_10 A.M. Vanilla Unicorn. We are a go._


	21. Going for Gold

Moira slowly woke up and lied in bed for several minutes. She reached over and grabbed her phone, reading the time it displayed.

_8:17_

“Time to go to work,” she said. Moira got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She stood underneath the running water for at least ten minutes before she showered. She finished and walked back into her room, changing into her black pants, shirt, and a purple necktie. She stood in front of the mirror and slicked her hair back.

Moira exited the bedroom and walked up the stairs. She smiled at hearing the sound of food sizzling and the amazing smells that filled the space. She saw Angela standing at the stovetop flipping an omelet in a skillet.

“Good morning,” Angela said. “I made you breakfast.”

Moira sighed as she walked into the kitchen and kissed the blonde. Angela giggled as she plated the omelet and slid it to Moira, a cup of black coffee next to it.

Moira sighed in ecstasy as she took a bite. “You’ve outdone yourself, Angel.”

Angela smiled as she sipped her coffee. “Well, eat up. You have a big day ahead.”

Moira chuckled as she ate her breakfast. She checked her phone and sent a wake-up text to the others; she received confirmation from all three of them.

“The others are up and at ‘em,” Moira said. She finished her omelet and drank the last of her coffee. Once she put her dishes in the sink she walked over to Angela. The pair embraced and Moira kissed the blonde on the forehead.

“I’ll be watching out for you on the news,” Angela said.

Moira smiled. “And I’ll be thinking about you.”

Angela laughed. “Now you keep your mind on what you’re doing.”

Rolling her eyes, Moira replied, “I will. Don’t worry.”

Angela nodded and said, “Good. I’ll probably be back from the clinic when you’re finished.”

“I’ll be back with the others to celebrate,” Moira said.

“It’s good you restocked the alcohol,” Angela said.

Moira laughed and said, “I always make sure we have the essentials.” The two kissed briefly and Moira said, “Bye. I’ll be back.”

“Good luck,” Angela replied.

Moira pulled away and headed to the door. She got on the elevator and descended to the garage. She walked to her car and climbed in, starting it up and pulling out of the garage.

Moira drove through the streets, heading towards the Vanilla Unicorn. She slowly drove towards the strip club, not noticing her foot lightly tapping. By the time she reached the club, it was 9:54.

Moira climbed out of her car and headed inside. She walked through the Private Lounge and to the back office, where she found the rest of the group gathered.

“Alright, you’re here,” Michael said. “Let’s go over the plan. Gabe, you and I will drive to the bank, Olivia, you and Franklin will head underground and ready the driller, Moira and Trevor will head to the airfield and ready the choppers, and Amélie will head to the train.”

Lester nodded. “Once Michael and Gabe start the distraction, Franklin will drill into the vault. Olivia, once he gains access to the gold, he’ll cover you while you move it into position. Once the choppers take the score, you two will rendezvous with Michael and Gabe. You’ll need to shoot your way out to get to the car. Once you dropped the heat off of you, the choppers will carry the score to the train. Once the score’s dropped off, Amélie will drive the train to the warehouse.”

“And it’s just that simple!” Trevor exclaimed.

Lester shook his head. “Alright, is everyone cool? Remember, no turning back.”

The group all looked at each other and shook their heads. Michael clapped his hands and yelled, “Alright, let’s move, baby! Gabe, we’ll take my car.”

“You got it,” Gabe replied.

“Moira, we’ll carpool with you,” Trevor said.

 _“Wonderful,”_ Moira thought.

The crew exited the club and headed to their vehicles; Michael and Gabe in Michael’s car, Franklin and Oliva in his, and Moira, Amélie, Trevor, and Lester in Moira’s. They all pulled out and Moira drove off to head to McKenzie Airfield.

“I know it’s a little late to be asking questions, but why Lester is with me in the chopper?” Trevor asked into his earpiece.

 _“We need Lester to run logistics and link with Amélie in the train,”_ Michael explained.

“I know I know, but could we have gotten someone, I don’t know, capable?” Trevor asked.

Lester turned to him and said, “Hey, I’m right here.”

Moira gripped the steering wheel as she drove. “Amélie, I’ll drop you off at the train before we head to the airfield. Trevor, are you sure these choppers can handle the weight?”

“I’m about thirty percent sure,” Trevor answered.

Moira sighed. “We’re all gonna die.”

…

Gabe and Michael drove through downtown LS as they made their way to the Union Depository. They made it out front and looked at the seemingly bland exterior.

“Well, you ready to do something profoundly stupid?” Michael asked.

Gabe shrugged. “That seems to be my life motto.” They reached into their pockets and put on their ski masks, Gabe’s with his signature skull on his. He reached in the back and grabbed his Assault Shotgun.

“Alright,” Michael said as he cocked his Advanced Rifle. “let’s go to work.”

The two stepped out of the car and walked towards the bank. They kicked the doors and Gabe fired a volley of shells into the ceiling. Everyone inside screamed and cowered at the shots.

“Everyone on the floor! This is a robbery! Get on the damn floor!” Michael shouted.

Gabe growled as he shot another shell. “Don’t think for a moment I will hesitate! I will paint these floors with your blood!”

Michael looked to one of the tellers and yelled, “You! Where do you keep the gold?!”

“The gold is all underground!” the teller answered, panicked. “It’s in the vault!”

“The vault?!” Gabe shouted. “I thought this was the UD!”

…

Olivia stood off to the side and waved Franklin over. “Over here, F! This is the wall!”

Franklin drove the driller towards the wall and activated the cutters. He drove on until he made contact.

“Let’s do this!” he yelled over the loud machine. He drilled into the rock, breaching through and into the vault walls. The second he entered, the alarm started going off.

“We’re in!” Franklin yelled. He pulled out of the wall and back the driller up. He got out and headed back to the hole.

“Blow the doors!” Olivia yelled as she readied her Bullpup. Franklin ran back into the vault and placed explosives on the door, whistling at seeing the large carts of gold bricks.

“Damn,” he said. He ran back out and took cover, detonating the explosives; the vault doors blew off their hinges.

“Doors’ popped!” he yelled.

Olivia looked back and saw several shadows in the opposite tunnel.

“Fuck! F, we’ve got company!” she shouted.

“I’ll hold them off!” Franklin replied as he grabbed his AK. “You get the gold to the spot for pickup!”

Olivia slung her Bullpup and ran into the vault. She got behind one of the carts and pushed.

 _“Holy shit,”_ she wheezed. As she slowly pushed the cart out of the vault, she heard gunfire all over. Franklin was firing on several N.O.O.S.E. officers. He killed the last one just as Olivia got the cart into one of the crates.

“The first one is in, F!” Olivia yelled. She looked ahead and added, “More on the other side!”

“I got ‘em, just get the score!” Franklin replied. He ran over to find another cover area and fired on more N.O.O.S.E.

Olivia reached the vault and grabbed the other cart. Wheezing once more, she pushed the cart towards the other crate while Franklin covered her. She placed the cart inside and locked the door.

“F, the score’s loaded,” she said.

Franklin killed the last N.O.O.S.E and pressed his earpiece. “The metal’s ready. Y’all on the way?”

 _“Choppers are inbound,”_ Trevor replied. _“ETA: a few moments.”_

…

Moira kept her chopper steady as she followed Trevor to the pickup site. She was piloting a blue Maverick, one that would be inconspicuous, while Trevor was flying the “company chopper”, which had _TP Enterprises_ and _“Fuck Da Feds!”_ written on the side.

 _“Approaching now,”_ Trevor said. _“Hook ‘em up.”_

Moira pressed a button and lowered her cable. They descended through the large hole in the ground toward the crates. Olivia and Franklin attached and secured the cables.

 _“Shit! We’ve got more coming in through the vault!”_ Olivia yelled.

Franklin latched the last crate. _“Bricks are secure! Get outta here!”_

Moira and Trevor pitched their choppers up, taking the crates of gold out of the hole.

 _“Why are the cops leaving?!”_ Michael yelled. _“We have demands!”_

 _“Score’s secure! We’re flying out of the city,”_ Moira said. She and Trevor turned and flew away from the UD.

 _“M, T, you both gone?”_ Michael asked. _“G and I will head out the back. F, we’ll link up with you and O outside.”_

 _“Downtown’s locked up tight,”_ Franklin said. _“We’ll meet at the footbridge to Arcadius and get to the car.”_

 _“Stay safe, guys,”_ Moira said as she continued following Trevor.

…

Michael got off his earpiece and said, “That’s our cue, let’s move.”

Gabe nodded as he followed Michael through the door. They entered the courtyard, already finding cops closing in.

“Get behind me and I’ll push through!” Gabe shouted. He rushed forward, unloading a fury of shells at anything standing in their way. He could hear the whipping of rotors and backed up.

“Shit, they got a chopper!” he yelled.

Michael readied his rifle. “I’m on it!” He stepped from behind Gabe and fired bursts at the cockpit and tail rotor. He hit the pilot, sending the chopper spinning down to the ground. The two ran ahead towards the footbridge, meeting up with Franklin and Olivia.

“Is this the definition of shit hitting the fan?!” Olivia asked.

“Yep!” Michael answered. “Come on, let’s move!”

The four ran and fired in all directions at the cops, making their way across to the next building. As they hurried up the stairs of the Arcadia Business Center, Lester chimed in.

_“I’m picking up chatter on Merryweather’s channel. They know we hit the UD and seem to be after some of the action.”_

“Tell them that we appreciate them thinking about us and lending a helping hand to LS’s finest, but they need to fuck right off!” Gabe shouted.

The group ran through the courtyard; when they reached the other side, they saw a Buzzard chopper approaching.

“Fuck! Fuck, it’s Merryweather!” Olivia yelled.

“Cover!” Michael yelled. The group all ran as the chopper fired its machine guns and missiles.

“Anybody got any ideas?!” Michael yelled.

“I do!” Olivia answered. “F, you still got any bombs?!”

“Yeah,” he said.

“Give one to G!” she shouted. “I’m about to do something incredibly stupid!”

Franklin handed the bomb to Gabe and Olivia sprinted out. The chopper turned and aimed at her. She dove into cover just as it fired.

Gabe then sprinted and got underneath the chopper. He threw the bomb up and it stuck it the underside. He backed away and fired at the bomb, the shots hit the bomb and the chopper exploded.

“Holy fuck!” Michael exclaimed. “You both are either really fucking brave or really fucking stupid!”

“We use those terms interchangeably!” Olivia replied.

“Alright, regroup and let’s keep moving!” Franklin yelled.

The four ran out of the courtyard and down the stairs, making their way around the lower outside perimeter of the building.

“T, M, what’s your status!” Franklin asked.

 _“We just made it out of town,”_ Moira answered. _“No sight of Merryweather.”_

“Alright, good!” Franklin replied. He and the rest ran down the last set of stairs, making it to the parking garage.

“Car’s in here!” Gabe yelled. They ran into the garage, where an LSPD van was speeding towards them. Gabe bellowed as he unloaded on the van, killing the driver and passengers hanging on. He fired more into the van’s engine, blowing it to pieces.

“Hot damn, G!” Michael exclaimed. “You sure do love to bring the heat!”

“Who doesn’t?” Gabe asked. He nodded his head and added, “There’s our ride!”

Michael ran over and climbed into the driver’s seat of their car; the rest of the crew climbed in.

“And we’re off!” Michael yelled. The tires screeched and he peeled out of the spot, speeding out of the parking garage.

“Drive, dawg,” Franklin said.

Gabe grabbed and pulled off his ski mask. “Holy fuck. I cannot believe we just did that.”

“Shut up,” Michael said. “We’re not out of this yet.” He kept on driving, swerving out of the way of cop cars trying to hit them and passed roadblocks

“Anybody know where we can get out of sight?” Michael asked.

Olivia smiled. “A nice alley of Spanish Avenue. Make a U-turn.”

Michael quickly turned right around and drove back north up Alta Street. He evaded more police as he increased his speed. He slowed enough to turn sharply onto Spanish Avenue. They were out of sight of the cops; this was their window.

“There! That alley!” Olivia exclaimed.

Michael quickly turned into the alley and drove down it. He found a small covering and eased the car underneath it.

“Will we be good here?” Michael asked.

“As long as they don’t send guys on foot,” Olivia answered.

The group remained silent as they heard sirens pass by them. They heard the sirens slowly but surely fade away.

“We good?” Franklin asked.

Michael looked at the four and answered, “I think we are. I’ll check on the chopper team.” He got on his earpiece and said, “M? T? Come in.”

 _“Mikey, how’re you guys?”_ Trevor replied.

“I think we’re clear,” Michael replied. “How’re you guys?”

 _“We’ve got company!”_ Moira said. _“Merryweather!”_

…

Moira and Trevor flew above the Vinewood sign and entered Blaine County. Up ahead, she could see three choppers closing fast.

 _“Merryweather choppers, three of ‘em,”_ she said.

 _“Lester’s gonna cover you with the RPG. Just keep flying,”_ Trevor said.

Moira maintained her flying as the choppers whipper around and began pursuing her. She glanced back and saw a rocket sail from Trevor’s chopper and strike one of the choppers, blowing out of the sky.

 _“Nice hit,”_ she said. _“The last two are on me tight. I’m cutting through the wind farm.”_

 _“Be careful!”_ Trevor yelled. _“Remember, you’re carrying half our score.”_

 _“I’m well aware,”_ Moira said. She weaved passed the spinning wind turbines. Another rocket launched and hit another chopper. She flew out of the wind farm, one last chopper pursuing.

 _“Rocket’s away!”_ Lester yelled. The rocket sailed down and struck the last chopper.

Moira cheered. _“Fuckin’ A, Lester! We’re clear!”_ She looked ahead and saw a train passing underneath a roadway.

 _“I see the train,”_ Moira said. _“Am, is that you?”_

…

“Right here, M. I see you both,” Amélie replied. “Drop off the packages and I’ll take it to the warehouse.” She looked up and saw Moira descending and hovering over the flatbed. The crate suddenly detached and dropped inside.

 _“Package One is in,”_ Moira said. Amélie glanced behind her and saw Trevor hover over the train and drop his crate.

 _“Package Two is in!”_ he yelled.

“HA-HA!” Amélie shouted. She cheered in her seat, hearing the cheers of the rest of the crew in her earpiece.

“We’re golden!” she yelled. “Taking the train to the warehouse.”

…

Moira cheered as she shifted the chopper and headed towards the airfield. Lester chimed in with, _“Merryweather comms are dead! We did it!”_

 _“That’s what I’m talking about!”_ Trevor shouted.

 _“Fuck yeah!”_ Moira yelled. She slowly landed the chopper at McKenzie Airfield with Trevor following suit. As they got out, Gabe’s truck pulled in and stopped. He, Olivia, Franklin, and Michael climbed out, all of them shouting jovially.

“Holy fuck! We fuckin’ did it!” Michael yelled. The crew all high-fived each other and Olivia grabbed Gabe in a hug (which he briefly returned. Michel walked back around and faced Trevor

“We…are good,” he said loudly.

Michael sighed. “Wow, you are one real fucking buzzkill.”

Sensing another conflict, Franklin said, “Hey, I’m gonna get the car outta here.”

Lester leaned out from the chopper and said, “You two, come with me. I’ll need help to store the gold before we sell it.”

“Both of us?” Trevor asked.

“Yes!” Lester snapped.

Trevor waved his hand as he walked to the cockpit of the chopper. Michael turned to face Moira, Gabe, and Olivia.

“Look, you guys did incredible today,” he commended. “You’ll get paid once we get the cash. Until then, lay low. No new cars, no vacations…”

“No nothing!” Trevor yelled from behind him. “Come on, Mike!”

“Alright. We’ll be in touch. Thanks for your help,” Michael said. He walked over and boarded Trevor’s chopper. The three took off and flew away.

Moira and the other two cheered again. “Alright, let’s pick up Am and celebrate,” Olivia said.

Moira nodded. “My place. Let’s get going!” They all crowded into Moira’s car parked nearby and headed out, their cheers still ringing.

* * *

Moira and the crew burst through the door, their laugher and cheering echoing through the apartment.

“Angie, we’re back!” Moira yelled. She and the others headed to the living room where she said, “Fridge is stocked. Bring out what you can.”

Gabe chuckled as she walked over and grabbed two six-packs from the fridge. He walked over and jumped over the couch and placed the packs on the table. They all crowded onto the couch and high-fived each other again.

“Angie?!” Moira called out. She got up and walked down to her room and checked, but Angela wasn’t there.

“She’s probably still at the clinic,” Moira said. She walked back upstairs and to the living room with the others.

“Unfortunately, Angela is still at work. We’ll have to celebrate without her,” Moira said.

Olivia chuckled. “Well, I’ll drink two for her.”

“There’s plenty here, Liv, so be my guest,” Moira said. She grabbed one and popped off the cap.

They sat in the living room for the next two hours, drinking and laughing while they watched the news story of the UD robbery.

Moira lifted her bottle to her lips when her phone suddenly started vibrating. She quickly grabbed it in excitement, thinking it was Angela. Her face fell and changed to confused when she saw it was an unknown number.

“Hey, turn it down,” she said to Gabe. She answered the phone as Gabe turned down the volume. “Hello?”

_“RED!!”_

Moira jumped at the voice yelling at her and she said, “Uh, I’m sorry, but who is this?”

_“You know damn well who this fucking is!”_

Moira thought for a moment and said, “Wait a minute; is that a Richman accent I hear?” She stopped and yelled, “Jasper, is that you?!”

The rest all looked at Moira after hearing her. Gabe muted the TV as Moira put the phone on speaker.

“What can we help you with, friend?” Moira asked. “It’s been a while.”

 _“Fuck you, Red!”_ Jasper growled. _“You and your little group ruined me!”_

Moira held her laughter and said, “Jasper, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 _“Like fuck you don’t! I know it was you and your little crew who planted that evidence with the FIB!”_ Jasper shouted.

“Nah, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Moira said.

 _“I also know it was you who hit the UD today!”_ Jasper added.

“Still not us,” Moira said; the others were trying to control their laughter.

 _“Your stunts have ruined me! You tanked my stocks, you’ve lost me nearly all of my properties, and you made me look weak! Like a fool!”_ Jasper shouted.

“Well, Jasper, how does it feel to get royally screwed over?” Moira asked. “Hurts, doesn’t it?”

 _“I’ve lost nearly everything,”_ Jasper growled. _“You will pay for this.”_

“Please tell how, Jasper,” Moira said. “You’re being looked at under a microscope, and you cannot pin us to anything. You have nothing to threaten with.”

Jasper went silent. _“Really?”_ he asked. _“Nothing?”_

“Yep,” Moira answered.

Jasper’s end went silent again. He sighed and said, _“Well, Moira, I commend you. You’re the first person to ever get an upper hand over me.”_

Moira smiled. “Why thank you, Jasper. That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Goodbye, Jasper.”

 _“Oh, wait. Before you hang up, there is one last thing I’d like to say,”_ Jasper said.

“Oh?” Moira asked. She looked to the others and laughed lightly. “And what is that?”

_“She’s a very pretty girl.”_


	22. Jasper's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be the finale, but boy did it get long. I've split it into two parts. Final chapter after this :)

Moira froze. The others all stopped drinking and their heads snapped to the phone. They all looked up at the redhead in shock and confusion.

 _“What did you just say?”_ Moira hissed.

Jasper chuckled on the other end. _“You heard me.”_

Moira growled. “What did you do?”

 _“Me?”_ Jasper asked. _“Why, it’s just like you guys said: ‘I’ve done nothing’.”_

“You fucking son of a bitch!” Moira yelled. “I swear, if you do _anything_ to her, I’ll-”

Jasper laughed. _“You’ll what? You aren’t exactly in the position to be making threats right now, Red. As you can see, I am holding all the cards right now.”_

Moira took a deep breath. “What do you want, Jasper?”

 _“Always right to business with you, isn’t it, Red?”_ Jasper questioned. _“You know what I want: I want you to clear up the ‘little misunderstanding’ that you caused.”_

“How?” Moira asked.

 _“Simple,”_ Jasper replied. _“With their recent data breach, the FIB are holding all sensitive data inside ta heavily-guarded lockup in Burton. I want you to breach the lockup and steal those files. Make it quick, because my hearings are scheduled to begin tomorrow.”_

Moira sighed. “Very well. We’ll get it done.”

 _“Oh no, there will be no ‘we’. You are doing this on your own. You are taking the fall for this,”_ Jasper said.

Moira nodded slowly. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

 _“Wonderful,”_ Jasper replied. _“Do this for me, I give my word that no harm will come to your little blondie.”_ With that, he hung up.

The second he hung up, Moira turned and walked away from the couch.

“Whoa, whoa, you are not actually doing this alone, are you?” Olivia asked.

“Yes,” Moira replied.

Gabe shook his head. “Moira, you can’t just waltz into an FIB lockup and-”

“You guys fucking watch me,” Moira said. “I got Angela involved with this, and I’ll be damned if she gets hurt, or worse.”

“Moira, you do realize what will happen if you go through with this, right,” Amélie said.

Moira stopped halfway to the door. She knew what she was risking; either imprisonment in a Federal penitentiary, or death. However, if either one would lead to Angela’s safety, then it would be worth it.

“Yes, I know,” she said quietly. She turned and walked to the door. “You guys stay here. I’ll call later if I need anything.” She stopped at the opened door and turned back to them.

“I’ll be back later…with Angela.”

* * *

Moira slowly drove through Rockford Hills towards Burton. Her teeth were gritted and her breathing was shallow as she drove towards the lockup. She parked right outside the entrance to the lockup, several dozen FIB agents stationed outside.

“Here goes nothing,” Moira said. She got out and walked around the side, grabbing her Special Carbine from the trunk. She pulled back the handle and walked to the door. Not caring she was unprotected, not caring she had no cover, she opened fire.

The agents all shouted as they found cover and fired on her. Moira yelled as she got behind cover and fired blindly over her head. She ran around the barricades and was able to sneak around them. She opened fire, killing the remaining agents outside.

Moira slung her carbine and grabbed one of the shotguns on the ground. She pumped it and headed inside, where she could already hear more voices yelling. One ran out into the hall and Moira blasted him with a shell. She walked ahead more and kicked through the door.

On the other side, nearly a dozen FIB agents were aiming their guns at her. She was unfazed as she kept the shotgun up. One of the agents stood and called out to her.

“Enemy insurgent, you are trespassing on Federal property! Lay down your weapon and surrender, and my boys will not riddle you with bullet holes!”

Moira popped her neck. “I am here for only one thing! Just give it to me, and you all will walk out!”

“Last chance!” the agent yelled. “Drop the guns!”

Moira’s gaze shifted until she saw a set of propane tanks next to a few of the agents. She smirked and looked back at the agent.

“You got it, pal,” she said. She moved her gun as if you set it down, but instead shot the tanks. There was a massive explosion, distracting the agents.

Moira leaped away, sending more blasts at the remaining agents. Once the shotgun was empty, she threw it away and unslung her carbine. She took cover again and fired over the top. When she ran out, she withdrew her pistol and stood. She yelled in rage as she stood and opened fire on the remaining agents. Within moments, the last of them were all killed.

Breathing deeply, Moira reloaded her pistol and her carbine. She looked around the room and found a lone laptop sitting next to a server stack. She walked over to it and turned it on, looking through the files.

 _“Come on, come on,”_ Moira said to herself. She opened another program and looked through the files. Finally, she scrolled to the bottom and found the one labeled _“Holland Evidence”._

“Bingo,” Moira said. She grabbed a nearby USB and plugged it in. She downloaded the evidence and when she finished, she pulled it and ran out of the room. When she made it outside, Moira dialed up Jasper.

 _“Red, good to hear from ya,”_ he said.

“I have the files, Jasper,” Moira said. “Now, your end of the bargain.”

Jasper chuckled. _“My friend, that wasn’t the only one. There’s another data file being held by another FIB unit at another warehouse in Banning. Retrieve it, please.”_

Moira shook her head. “Fine, but put Angela on the line.”

Jasper sighed. _“Very well.”_ There was a pause and suddenly, _“Moira?”_

“Angie!” Moira exclaimed. “Are you alright?”

 _“I-I’m fine,”_ Angela replied. _“They grabbed me outside the clinic. Moira, I’m scared.”_

“Don’t worry, m’aingeal, I’ll get you back,” Moira assured.

Before Angela could say more, Jasper butted back in. _“Alright, that’s enough. To Banning with you.”_

“Fuck you,” Moira growled as he hung up. She ran back to her car and climbed in, quickly pulling away and driving towards Banning. As she drove, her phone started ringing. Without taking her eyes off the road she answered it.

 _“How’s it going, Moira?”_ Olivia asked.

“I have to go to fucking Banning now,” Moira answered. “As usual, he’s having me do more for him.”

Olivia gave her a small chuckle. _“Everything going alright?”_

“You tell me,” Moira said as she got onto La Puerta Freeway. She hung up and concentrated on the road.

 _“She’s alive,”_ she thought. _“At least she’s alive.”_ She continued along the street, making her way towards Banning. She drove around for a bit, slowly scouting out the area in search of anything suspicious activity. Finally, she found several men guarding a warehouse.

 _“Let’s do this,”_ Moira said to herself. She pulled up and quickly opened the door. She ran around the back of her car, raising her carbine and fired on the agents. They returned fire and Moira took cover again. She leaned out and saw one of them pull the pin out of a grenade. Her eyes widened and she ran behind a concrete barrier. The grenade sailed and landed right underneath her car. A split-second later, it went off, blowing up her car.

“Shit!” Moira yelled. She leaned out and fired another couple of bursts. She stood and moved in closer, firing on any agents that revealed themselves. Once they were all dead, she moved inside. Surprisingly, she found the warehouse empty, save for the save laptop and server stack.

“This is it,” Moira said. She plugged the USB in and searched for the files. Once she found them, she downloaded them to the drive.

“Got it,” she said. She withdrew the drive and ran back outside. She searched through the agents and found a set of keys. She clicked the ‘Unlock’ and saw the lights of a black Granger blink. As she ran over to it, she called Jasper.

“I have the other file, Jasper,” Moira said. “Now, give me Angela.”

 _“Good job, Red,”_ Jasper commended. _“You were always so good at this kind of thing.”_

“Stop your damn talking!” Moira spat. “Angela, now!”

 _“Patience, Red,”_ Jasper said _. “Meet me at the top of the Land Act Dam. Remember, if you don’t come alone, well, you remember what condition Leonora Johnson was found in.”_

Jasper hung up and Moira sighed. She pulled away from the warehouse and quickly drove back through Los Santos. By this time, the sun was beginning to set and night was approaching. A half an hour later, Moira arrived at the top of the dam. She got out and leaned against the car, waiting for Jasper to arrive with Angela.

Ten minutes passed and a black SUV pulled in across from Moira. The doors opened and out stepped four of Jasper’s guards, but not him or Angela.

“Where’s Angela?” Moira asked.

The lead guard stepped forward and said, “First, the files. Remember who’s controlling everything here, friend.”

Moira spat on the ground and dug in her pocket. She withdrew the USB and tossed it towards him, landing it at his feet. The man smiled as he bent down and picked it up.

“Thank you, my friend,” he said as he pocketed the USB. “Mister Holland appreciates your cooperation.”

“Where is he?” Moira asked angrily.

The man smiled. “He’s not here. He thought meeting face-to-face wouldn’t be best.”

“Where’s Angela?!” she yelled.

“You made a big mistake in crossing him,” the man said. “Those who screw with Mister Holland always pay the price. Mister Holland his moving himself and his business to the Maldives, and he said that your little blondie will make an excellent ‘personal assistant’ for him.”

“You fuckers!” Moira shouted. She quickly drew her pistol and opened fire, hitting and killing all of the guards. She ran towards one of them and knelt next to him. “Where the fuck’s Jasper?! Where is he?!”

The man’s head raised and he laughed. “You won’t get to him. He’s got a Merryweather unit sent by his friend, Devin Weston, protecting him. You’ll never see your little blondie.” He laughed in her face.

Moira growled as she dragged him to the railing and heaved him over, sending him to the bottom. Moira ran back to the Granger. She got in and quickly pulled out and away, calling up Olivia.

“Liv, Jasper tricked me. He’s leaving for the Maldives with Angela. Find out where they are,” she said.

 _“Shit!”_ Olivia exclaimed _. “Alright, you got it, Moira. It’ll take a few minutes to get his location; where do you want Gabe and Am to meet up to help?”_

“No,” Moira answered. “Jasper will expect you guys.”

 _“Moira, you’ll need help,”_ Olivia said. _“You can’t take his goons all alone.”_

Moira smirked. “Who’s saying I’ll be alone?” She hung up and quickly drove back down from the dam back towards the freeway, making her way towards Sandy Shores.


	23. Out With a Bang

Moira was driving quickly on the Senora Freeway. She weaved through the clustered cars, receiving several horn honks, flipped birds, and curses shouted.

“Oh, fuck off, all of you!” she yelled. She veered off and took the next exit, turning left onto Panorama Drive and entering Sandy Shores. She drove through the trailer park, tires screeching as she stopped outside of Trevor’s trailer. She got out and ran up the steps, bursting through the door.

“Trevor!” she yelled. “Trevor!”

Moira jumped as she heard a shout and she turned around to see Trevor standing nearby, pulling his head out from an overflowing sink. He turned around and took several deep breaths.

“Ah, Moira, hello,” he greeted, his voice slightly agitated. “I didn’t call you up. What are you doing here?”

“Trevor, I need your help,” Moira said. “I need-”

“Whoa, whoa,” he interrupted. “You need ‘my’ help? Now, Moira, I don’t think you’ve really done enough for me to earn ‘my help’.”

“Not done enough?” Moira asked incredulously. “That’s bullshit. I’ve done plenty to help you out.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Trevor said, “but I figured you’d be through with all this after our UD hit. You know, just like my dear friend, Michael. What do you need help with, huh? One last job where you have your friends shot at to disappear and then change your fucking name?”

“No,” Moira answered. “My crew and I did a bunch of jobs for this rich asshole and when he didn’t pay us, we pinned him for the crimes. He found out it was us and-”

Trevor shrugged. “Well, that doesn’t sound like my problem, Red. You and your friends should have covered your tracks better.”

“Trevor you psychotic fuck, listen to me!” Moira yelled. “He kidnapped Angela and I don’t know what he’s gonna do with her! I need to save her! I need your help!”

Trevor’s head snapped up at Moira and he pointed at her. “Wait a minute, who’s Angela?”

“My girlfriend,” Moira answered.

Trevor paced a little and said, “So, you mean to tell me you’re willing to risk imprisonment and death, to put your life, as well as mine, on the line to save someone you love? Someone you care about?”

Moira nodded and said, “That sounds about right.”

Trevor’s hands shot in the air. “Fuck yes!” he shouted. “Yes, I’ll fucking help you!”

“You will?” Moira asked in confusion.

“This world could use some more selfless people like you,” Trevor said. He walked to the door and said, “Come on, let’s go.”

Moira followed Trevor and got in his truck. He quickly pulled out and drove away from his trailer. As he drove, her phone started ringing. She grabbed it and answered.

“Liv, you got something?” she asked.

 _“Yep,”_ Olivia answered _. “Jasper has moved all of his remaining physical assets onto his private mega yacht. It just departed from the Port of LS with all of his-”_

“Yeah, whatever,” Moira said. “We’re on our way.”

 _“We?”_ Olivia asked.

“Trevor and I are dealing with him,” Moira answered.

 _“Damn,”_ Olivia said. _“You’ll need him. He’s got four Merryweather boats protecting him.”_

“Those don’t matter,” Moira said. “I’m getting Angela back.” She hung up as Trevor pulled into Sandy Shores Airfield.

“Chopper, let’s go,” Trevor said. He ran into the pilot’s seat while Moira got in back. She put on a headset as Trevor started up the chopper. The rotors revved up and the chopper ascended.

 _“Just so you know, I charge by the hour and any damage will be added at the end,”_ Trevor said.

 _“Bite me, Trevor,”_ Moira said. She looked around the back and found the RPG from the UD job as well as a couple of carbine rifles.

She got out her phone and called Olivia again. It rang twice before she picked up. _“Yeah?”_ she answered.

 _“Liv, I need a tracker on Jasper’s phone to see where he is,”_ Moira said. _“How soon can you get that to me?”_

 _“Within the minute. Standby,”_ Olivia answered. She hung up and less than a minute later, Olivia sent Jasper’s location on her EyeFind app.

 _“Trevor, we’ve got Jasper’s location,”_ Moira said. _“Keep flying south towards the Port of LS. If his yacht’s as big as it is, it shouldn’t be hard to find.”_

 _“Roger that,”_ Trevor replied.

They continued flying for several minutes, flying above the Vinewood sign and entering the city. When she passed by Eclipse Towers she received a text.

Gabe: “ _We can see you from here! Kick that fucker’s ass!”_

Moira rolled her eyes and texted back, _“I’ll give him kind regards from you guys. Please don’t make too big a mess.”_

Trevor continued flying and finally reached the port. He looked ahead and leaned back to Moira.

 _“By the overly bright lights, I can safely assume this is our mark,”_ Trevor said. Moira got up and looked ahead. A couple hundred yards in front of her there was a massive yacht.

 _“Damn, someone’s compensating,”_ Trevor remarked.

Moira looked next to the yacht and saw four smaller patrol boats surrounding it.

 _“And there’s Jasper’s Merryweather escort,”_ Moira said.

 _“Ready that launcher,”_ Trevor said. _“I’ll get us in close.”_

Moira walked back and grabbed the RPG. He opened the side door and loaded a rocket. She aimed down and fired, hitting one of the boats. Just after destroying it, the other boats began firing on the chopper.

 _“Taking evasive action,”_ Trevor said. He shifted the chopper out of the firing line and repositioned himself. Moira reloaded the launcher and fired, hitting another one of the boats.

Trevor shifted the chopper around again and Moira fired another rocket, and another until all of the Merryweather boats were destroyed.

 _“Boats are sunk,”_ Moira said. _“Land us on the back helipad.”_

 _“Alrighty,”_ Trevor said. He slowly descended the chopper and landed on the helipad. She grabbed one of the carbines and tossed the other to Trevor. They ran away from the chopper as more Merryweather arrived.

“Fuck you, you bastards!” Trevor shouted. He fired several bursts of his carbine at the mercenaries. One had been shot in the leg and he fell over the rail to their level. Trevor ran over to him and grabbed him by his collar.

“Angela, where the fuck is she?!” he yelled.

The mercenary spat on the ground. “Fuck you,” he replied.

Trevor shouted as he ran over and threw the mercenary overboard. He turned around and said, “We search this boat bottom to top for her.”

“Not arguing with that, T,” Moira replied. She and Trevor kicked through the door and entered the yacht. They took cover as more Merryweather poured in. Moira fired blindly around the corner and hit a few more.

Trevor yelled as she moved out from cover and ran into the hall. He gunned down the mercenaries in the hallway, clearing it out. “I’ll head down to the engine room and search for her.”

“Alright, I’ll search up here,” Moira said. She reloaded the carbine and ran into the next area. It was a storage area; there were some expensive cars, large wooden crates, and on the other side, more Merryweather mercenaries.

Moira took cover behind one of the cars. She stood and opened fire, hitting two mercenaries. They fired on her, hitting the crates behind her. She looked and saw what was lying in one of them: a minigun.

Smiling, Moira crawled over and got the gun out of the crate. The mercenaries stopped firing and one of them yelled, “Give up! You are outnumbered!”

Chuckling, Moira pulled the trigger and the barrels started rotating. She moved out from cover and let loose. She fired all over, hitting the mercenaries and anything else she could see. Bullets riddled the other storage crates, the cars, and the walls of the room. She hit one of the cars enough that it exploded, killing the remaining mercenaries.

Huffing, Moira tossed the minigun away and ran to the other end of the room. She grabbed a shotgun from one of the bodies and headed into the next section of the yacht. She jumped when she heard an intercom turn on.

 _“You are persistent, aren’t you?”_ Jasper asked.

“Where’s Angela?!” she yelled.

Jasper laughed. _“She’s safe, Red. But you’ll never get to her. I’d like to see you get passed my boys here.”_

Moira blasted the intercom and ran ahead. She made it to another door and jumped when she heard a door open. She turned and saw Trevor run in.

“She wasn’t below,” he said.

“She’s probably with him,” Moira said.

Trevor growled. “Then let’s kill every one of these fuckers!”

Moira chuckled. “Agreed.” She kicked the door, blasting another mercenary as they entered another outdoor area. More Merryweather ran around a large pool and Jacuzzi while more took cover behind the bar.

“AAAAAAH!” Trevor bellowed as he fired on more mercenaries. Moira blasted another one, sending him into the pool. They reached the bar area and killed the remaining mercenaries.

“Cover me for a sec,” Trevor said. Moira looked at him confused as she kept an eye out for any mercenaries. She turned and saw Trevor had fixed two glasses of whiskey.

“Bottoms up!” he yelled as he slammed one of them. Moira rolled her eyes and downed the other. She followed Trevor up the stairs and they leaned against the door. They kicked it in, finding Jasper standing in a massive bedroom. He was standing in front of his bed and off to the side, two mercenaries were holding Angela.

“Moira!” she exclaimed.

“Angie,” Moira said in relief.

“Ah ah ah,” Jasper said. “Now’s not the time for reunion. The drive, Red?” He asked as he outstretched his hand.

“If you want it, you’ll need to find your goon at the bottom of the Land Act Dam,” Moira said.

Jasper shrugged. “I specifically asked you to bring me the files.”

“No, you asked me to go to your goons at the Land Act Dam,” Moira said.

Jasper laughed. “Well, Red, you should know that I alter my deals.”

Trevor growled. “Just give up the girl before I rip your fucking head off!”

Jasper looked at Trevor. “And who is this?”

Pointing to himself, Trevor answered, “Trevor Philips, CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprises, and I’m just a concerned citizen helping out a friend in need.”

Jasper laughed again and looked at Moira. “I don’t remember asking you to bring company, Red. Especially this creepy motherfucker.”

Trevor’s brow furrowed. “What did you just say?”

Jasper grinned. “You heard me, friend. Creepy. Motherfucker. And what’s that I detect in your voice? Is that Canadian?” Jasper doubled over and laughed.

“Oh, now you fuckin’ did it,” Trevor growled. He suddenly shouted in anger and rushed Jasper, grabbing him and throwing him at the wall. The mercenaries guarding Angela let go to take down Trevor but Moira quickly took them out.

“Moira!” Angela exclaimed. She ran over and the two embraced, Moira placing her lips on Angela’s.

“I knew you’d come,” Angela almost sobbed.

“Of course I would,” Moira said. She pulled away and saw Trevor throw Jasper against a window.

“Trevor, let’s go,” she said.

Outside, Trevor kicked Jasper’s stomach one more time and growled as he heaved and threw Jasper through the window; he screamed as he fell to the water.

“Alright, I’m done here,” Trevor said. He followed Moira and Angela out of the bedroom and through the yacht. They could hear more mercenaries quickly approaching.

“Quick! In the chopper!” Trevor yelled. Moira and Angela hopped in the back while Trevor climbed into the cockpit. As he activated the chopper, more mercenaries appeared.

 _“More of these assholes!”_ Trevor yelled.

Moira grabbed the RPG and loaded the last rocket. She opened the door and aimed, firing right in front of the mercenaries. They scattered from the blast and Moira pulled the door shut.

 _“Get us out of here,”_ Moira said.

 _“You got it!”_ Trevor replied. He finally ascended the chopper away from the yacht and flew away.

 _“Oh my God, thank you! Thank you!”_ Angela cried to Moira.

Moira smiled as she hugged Angela tighter. _“Jasper may have gotten away, but at least you’re safe.”_

 _“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that slimy fuck,”_ Trevor said.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Moira asked.

Trevor chuckled. _“Oh, during my search I made a quick stop by the engine room. Just give it a few.”_

…

A squad of mercenaries stood next to the ladder as Jasper slowly climbed up it. His nose was bleeding and he had various bruises on his face.

“Sir, are you okay?” one of the mercenaries asked as he offered a hand.

Jasper slapped his hand away. “I’m fine!” he snapped. He pointed at Trevor’s chopper and yelled, “Get more people on the radio! I want that chopper shot down!”

“Yes sir,” the mercenary replied.

Jasper looked up at the chopper in anger. The radio of a nearby mercenary went off and he answered it. “Yes?”

 _“Sir, we’re picking up anomalies in the engine room,”_ another mercenary reported.

Jasper grabbed the radio and asked, “What do you mean?”

 _“We’re picking up massive heat signatures in the engine room as well as throughout the rest of the ship,”_ he reported.

Jasper was about to ask again what that meant when he heard a groaning sound beneath him. The yacht shook a little, causing them all to lose their footing. The yacht shook more and more and Jasper could hear some low rumblings below deck.

…

Moira and Angela jumped at hearing the loudest boom they’d ever heard. They looked out and saw the yacht was now a massive fireball in the water. More explosions rocked the hull before the massive vessel slowly began to sink.

 _“OH, IT FEELS SO GOOD_!” Trevor shouted. He laughed in his seat as he flew them all back towards Los Santos. Moira and Angela laughed with him before they embraced each other once again.

 _“I’m so glad you’re safe,”_ Moira said.

Angela smiled. _“I knew that you’d come for me. I kept telling that bastard not to underestimate you.”_

Moira chuckled. _“Maybe, but I will not risk you like that again. My life of committing crimes is over.”_

Angela sighed. _“Moira, you don’t have to-”_

 _“No, this is what I want to do,”_ Moira said. _“Angela, I love you, and I don’t want anything like this to happen to you. Besides, I feel like we won’t have money troubles. How would you feel about running a legal clinic?”_

Angela giggled as she leaned into Moira’s arms. _“Oh, and what about you?”_

Moira thought for a moment. _“Well, I always thought about studying genetics.”_

 _“You should consider chemistry,”_ Trevor said. _“Chef could always use more help at the meth lab.”_

 _“Thanks for the offer, Trevor, but I’m good,”_ Moira said.

Trevor shrugged. _“Ah well, your choice.”_ He flew towards Vespucci Beach and landed the chopper. Moira and Angela both got out.

“Thanks, Trevor!” Moira yelled over the rotors.

 _“You’re welcome, Moira,”_ Trevor replied. He was about to speak again when he reached for his phone.

 _“Lester! Your panties still in a bunch?”_ he asked. He listened and said _, “The foundry in Murrieta Heights. Will he be there?”_ Trevor growled and said, _“Fine, I will be there to help out Franklin, not Michael.”_ He hung up and looked out to Moira.

 _“Well, this is goodbye, Moira. I get to be extra helpful for my friends today. I’ll see ya!”_ he yelled.

“Have fun, T!” Moira yelled Trevor pitched the chopper up and away. Moira and Angela hugged each other again.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Moira said.

* * *

The next day, Moira and Angela were relaxing and eating lunch at the Los Santos Golf Club. They both had woken up to the news story of, not only Jasper Holland’s “disappearance”, but the disappearance of Devin Weston, and the murders of Ballas member, Harold “OG Stretch” Joseph, FIB Special Agent Steve Haines, and Chinese businessman Wei Cheng. Moira had a feeling she knew who was responsible for those events.

“Hey, Moira, someone is waving for you,” Angela said.

Moira turned in her seat and saw Michael sitting at a nearby table. He was waving for Moira to come over.

“I’ll be back,” Moira said. She got up and walked over to Michael. The two clasped hands and shook.

“Fuckin’ A, we did it, Moira,” he said.

“Hell yeah,” she replied. “So, is everything good?”

“I’d say so,” Michael answered. “Family and I are finally on good terms, Trevor doesn’t want to kill me, and I can finally properly retire.”

Moira smirked. “Good for you, old man.”

“What about you?” Michael asked. “What’s next for you?”

Moira shrugged. “I’ve got some idea.”

“Well, whatever it is you do, do what you’re good at and make sure nothing can be traced to you. Oh, and try not to associate yourself with idiots like us.”

Moira laughed. “That’s gonna be harder than you think. I’ll see ya.” She walked away and back to Angela.

“Who was that?” Angela asked.

Moira grinned as she looked back. “Oh, just a good friend. Offering me some sound advice.”

“Whatever it is, it’d probably be good to listen to it,” Angela said.

Moira grinned again. “Yeah. I’ll give it some thought.”

_Six years later…_

The Diamond Casino and Resort was jumping. The lights shined the location like a bright beacon. Standing outside were several well-dress patrons and the valets at the door.

The people outside all jumped at hearing a loud engine rev. Pulling into the front entrance was a purple Turismo R. It pulled in and stopped at the front entrance, one of the valets hurrying and opening the passenger door. The valet held out his hand to help the passenger out.

Stepping out of the passenger seat as a blonde woman wearing an immaculate gold evening dress with matching heels. She smiled at the valet as he closed the door.

Out from the driver seat was a short-haired redhead wearing a white tuxedo. She walked around the car and joined the blonde. She handed the keys to the valet as a bellhop got out their suitcases. Another man walked out of the door, outstretching his arms.

“Ah, Doctor O’Deorain, Doctor Ziegler, welcome to the Diamond Casino and Resort,” he said cheerily. “I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“I’m certain we will,” Moira said as she joined her hands with Angela’s; rings were on their fingers.

“This way please,” the manager said. He led the couple through the door and into the lobby. They walked through the casino area and to the elevator with the other valet.

“Our bellhop here will show you to your room,” the manager said.

Moira and Angela nodded as the door closed. They ascended to the top floor and the door opened. The bellhop led them down the hall and they reached their room. He unlocked the door and walked in, placing the suitcases inside next to a small dining table.

“Here we are. Enjoy your stay,” he said.

Moira smiled and she handed the bellhop a tip. He smiled and tipped his hat before leaving. Angela walked passed and towards the balcony. Moira looked and grabbed the champagne bottle, filling the two glasses. She walked out and joined Angela.

“Here you are,” Moira said. Angela smiled as she took the glass. Before they could tap them in cheers, Moira’s phone went off.

Moira sighed. “Hold on,” she said. She grabbed her phone and answered. “Hello?” Her expression brightened and she said, “Hey, Lester.” She listened a little longer and said, “Yes, I’ll make sure to get all of the info you need. Your team should have no problem hitting this place.”

Moira nodded again and asked, “My cover? Why it’s Angela and I’s anniversary.” She stopped and laughed. “Lester, please, you know me. Now, if you’d excuse me, I have my lovely wife to get back to.”

Moira hung up and put her phone away. She raised her glass and said, “To my beautiful doctor.”

Angela giggled as she raised her glass. “To my lovely geneticist and criminal consultant.”

Moira chuckled as they clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne. She lowered her glass and snaked her arm around Angela’s shoulder, looking out at the setting sun over Los Santos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! Thank you for reading. The next story will come soon (I have some great ideas).


End file.
